Future Hope
by Ceasefire
Summary: {Warning- language, lime,violence. Rating changed just in case. COMPLETE!} The plot: Ray and Mariah's kids come back from the future to prevent world domination by Voltaire. RM, ME, KOC. Thanks for your reviews and ideas!
1. Prolouge

Wow! I am actually trying to write a serious fic! Can I do it? Probably not, but I'll give it a shot.

Future Hope

(Misty Voice Over Voice: It has been five years since the Bladebreakers won the World Tournament, assuming that they do win because the author hasn't seen that far. Ray has returned to his hometown when suddenly strange things start happening and humanoid robots start to appear and cause havoc. What will happen? Read on...)

"Oh no! He's gaining on us!"

"We can't let him catch up to us Ray!"

"I know Mariah, but we're fighting a losing battle here! We already know that they have powers superior to ours!"

Ray and Mariah panted as they ran, it seemed like their legs had been set on fire, when suddenly they spotted the familiar building.

"Sharp left!" yelled Ray as they ran into the building. The humanoid looking monster that was chasing them was apparently pretty dim although powerful. It began searching the area. Ray grabbed Mariah and held her close to him, as if protecting her from the danger should it come. Eventually the thing gave up and moved on. Ray breathed a sigh of relief and slowly released Mariah from his grasp. She shuddered, still frightened that it would return. Mariah suddenly felt Ray's hand slip into hers. She clutched it tightly, and Ray whispered in her ear, "Let's go home". She nodded gratefully and started running back towards their hideout.

Ray sat on the edge of the bed, where Mariah was sleeping. They were in a cavern underground, with all the usual furnishings of a home. It had been that way ever since the humanoid monsters had attacked. No one knew where they had come from or how they had gotten there but their path of destruction had left China devastated, however most of the other countries of the world seemed to be holding their own, mainly because they had been warned of the coming danger. He sighed, poor Mariah, the rest of her family were the first to fall victim to the creatures- no wonder she was afraid of them. She had been close to death when he found her, and he and nursed her back to health and now she helped him. She also gave him that feeling inside that only a person that is very special to you can give. They would have escaped too, if it weren't for those stupid laws…

The rules were set by all the countries of the world- no one went in or out. The Bladebreakers were in Japan, so they couldn't help, and the rest of the White Tigers had disappeared after the initial reaction to the creatures- panic. He and Mariah had fled to the underground, afraid for their own safety after realizing they couldn't escape. However, the few thousand left in China after the others had either fled or been killed had formed a sort of allegiance to defeat the monsters. He and Mariah were a part of this group, so they had to go out and attempt to destroy the machines- even if it was impossible- no effective weapon had yet been formulated. He sighed, it was hopeless to resist the inevitable. He noticed the clock- 4 O'clock, time for another raid. He really didn't want to wake Mariah, but shook her gently, just enough to wake her.

"Ugh... what's wrong Ray?"

"We have to go again."

"What's the point? It's hopeless."

"I know, but when we decided to sign up to this little group we promised we would do everything we could to help."

"I suppose you're right..." muttered Mariah as she started to get dressed.

Ray stared at their bit beasts, which were sitting on the dresser. He sighed as he remembered their old life, but shook it off. 'You can't change the past, there's no point in pining over it...' he thought.

'So far so good...' thought Ray. They had managed to infiltrate the first line of defence in the place that the creatures used as a base. He had often pondered why they had made in such an isolated location such as their hometown. Mariah thought it was because it was easier to hide from attackers. They planned to steal power components to help them rebuild the society that the machines had destroyed. 'We can only hope that we are successful in our mission' thought Ray.

About 30 minutes later they were in the main chamber, which was also heavily guarded, much like the rest of the base. He signaled to Mariah, who was directly to his right, to move forward. She nodded her response and continued to crawl stealth style under the containers on the ground, suspended slightly by ropes and chains. Ray made sure the coast was clear and dashed after her.

"They have lifted the security since the last time we came here" muttered Mariah.

"Yes, it will be hard to get to the power component hangar" he whispered back.

"Hard, yes. Impossible, no. We've come through hard times like this together before and we can do it again!" she said, winking which caused him to turn slightly red, but also reassured him.

Ray then suddenly put his hand down onto a patch of oil on the floor. He lost his balance and skidded into the middle of the chamber. The machines stared at him for about 4 seconds, trying to comprehend the situation. For every single one of these seconds Ray sat their looking completely terrified, panting.

"RAY! MAKE A RUN FOR IT!" screamed Mariah, as she dashed out from under the container they were both previously taking cover underneath. Ray snapped out of his trance and started running with Mariah, with the creatures following in close pursuit.

They had run out into the streets of their town, followed by 3 humanoids, having been able to shake the rest. Ray just kept running, not looking back. Suddenly he noticed a narrow alley to the right. 'Perfect! The machines will be too big to follow us down there!' he thought.

"Mariah!"

"Yes Ray?"

"Down the alley to the right!"

They both dashed down the alley. Two of the machines were way to big and started to returning to their base, however, one was able to fit through. It flew down after the pair. Eventually the alley ended in a dead end. Ray and Mariah had nowhere to go- they were trapped. Ray turned to face Mariah and pulled her into his arms. "I may not get the chance to say this ever again, so I might as well say it now. I love you Mariah." He purred, kissing her passionately. "I love you too Ray." She whispered back after he released her from the embrace.

Suddenly the machine came around the corner. It prepared to fire. Ray once again grabbed Mariah, holding her close. He closed his eyes prepared for the worst. Mariah knew this was the end. She snuggled closer to Ray. The machine was fully charged and about to fire when suddenly...

"MYSTELLARA ATTACK!"

Ray opened his eyes to see a bit beast surrounded by a soft purple aura. It looked like a cross between Galux and Driger but with dark panther type fur on its body. It lunged at the machine.

"ANCIENT LIGHT ATTACK!"

A flash that illuminated the whole area shone from the bit beast. When the light cleared Ray could see that the machine was shooting sparks everywhere.

"NOW FINISH IT OFF! MYSTIC MELODY!"

A beautiful song sound came from the bit beast. The robot exploded. The bit beast started flying upwards towards the rooftops.

Ray and Mariah looked up towards where the bit beast went. They saw a girl dressed in black leather knee high boots, black leather hot pants and a black leather tank top. She had elbow length black gloves on She had dark red hair and amber colored eyes much like their own. She continued to look at them until her bit beast returned to her. When it returned to her blade, she blinked at them and ran over the rooftops, out of their sight. Ray was left holding Mariah, alone in the alley.

WOW! I am proud of this one! I love it! Review!


	2. Enter the Bladebreakers

Well, a new chappie of Future Hope! Finally! I hope it doesn't suck too much...

Future Hope

It was night. Highlighted by the moonlight, three figures crept through a military base on the border of China. They stopped only to see whether they were in danger of being caught, and then continued to slip like shadows through the danger.

"I hope this goes in our favor..." muttered one of the people.

"All we can hope is we don't get caught and imprisoned again," chuckled one of the others.

As these three people stepped into the light, it was obvious to who they were; one had blue eyes and blonde hair, one other that looked older than the others had mahogany (AN: Sounds better than brown) coloured eyes and hair that was two shades of blue, and one other had glasses on top of his head and a laptop tightly held under his arm. Max had an obviously concerned look on is face.

"Hey Kai, where did Tyson get to?"

Kai blinked. "I don't know, probably to find the nearest payphone to dial up for some pizza."

Kenny didn't look amused. "Don't joke about this. We need to get over the Chinese border before daybreak and that's just a few hours away..." he looked skyward, noticing that the horizon was already turning a deep crimson colour. Kai nodded and gestured to them to continue moving forward.

Meanwhile, in China, Ray was just waking up. It was only about five in the morning but he naturally got up early. Still half asleep he yawned and snuggled closer to the heat source in his arms. 'Wait a second, heat source?' he questioned himself. His eyes immediately shot open and looked downwards, only to see Mariah, with her arms around him, her face tear-stained, but a slight smile on her lips. Ray turned red and wriggled uncomfortably before thinking for a minute and calming down. 'Oh yes, now I remember...' (AN: THEY WERE NOT DOING ANYTHING. If you want to see Ray and Mariah do something see my other fic)

(Flashback moment)

Mariah was pacing around their house, looking stressed. Ray tried to stop her from doing so, but she just shook him off.

"Mariah, stop pacing! You're worrying yourself over nothing!"

Mariah's head shot up, he could see she was glaring at him "Nothing to worry about? NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! Ray, get your mind out of the gutter! There is plenty to worry about! Creepy robot human things are trying to destroy the Earth, and then some girl shows up in a town where we are the only things living within miles and saves out hides with her bit beast!" Mariah practically screamed at him.

"Just calm down Mariah, everything will be alright."

"No it won't, it is useless to resist demise, and ours will be at the hands of those A.I. units that have destroyed our lives... and my family," she said softly, before tears started to run down her cheeks.

Ray sighed, stood up and walked over to her, putting his arms around her. Mariah sniveled a bit before snuggling closer to him.

"I've already told you Mariah, everything will be alright, and..." he looked down so he could face her "... I won't let anything hurt you. You are the most important person in my life and you know it." He said, smiling down at her. "Plus, because of that girl, we have found out that our bit beasts could be used as a weapon against those things."

Mariah looked happier before tightening her arms around his waist. She felt his hand under her chin and she looked up. His amber coloured eyes danced with mischief and he leaned his face down towards hers. After what was way too long in Mariah's opinion, his lips brushed hers in a light kiss. She leaned her face more upwards, silently asking him to deepen the kiss, he did so and Mariah felt every nerve in her body sizzle with the fire of a new emotion she couldn't describe. Finally he broke away, staring into her passion clouded eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair. Ray laughed at the dopey-looking expression on her face before carrying her over to her bed.

"Now get some sleep."

"Oh... okay."

Ray laughed once again and walked over to his bed. Mariah smiled somewhat evilly as an idea popped into her head, this was going to be good... she got off her bed and walked towards him. He rolled over and gave her a questioning glance. Smiling slyly she sat on his bed and then slipped under the covers. Ray immediately felt himself go red as she slipped her arms around his waist. 'Right, not that I mind...' he thought before putting his arms around her shoulders. They both fell asleep like this.

(End flashback)

Ray was still lost in thought when he felt the body in his embrace shift slightly. He looked down to see Mariah staring up at him. Her eyes shining with what could only be true love.

"Good morning, Ray," she said slyly, grinning a bit.

"Good morning to you too," he said back, his tone equally as teasing.

"We'd better get breakfast and then get to work," she said.

"Yeah, I suppose so." He unwillingly let her go and then rolled out of the bed.

Highlighted by the early morning sunrise, a figure wearing black leather everything, this time including a long jacket and beret (AN: I used to have a black leather beret... it looks really good with pigtails!), and wearing her shoulder-length red ringlets in pigtails (AN: told you) sat on a rooftop. She also had a cat paw prints tattooed on the top of each of her breasts, shown off due to the top she was wearing. Her bit beast Mystellara, or Stella as she called her, sat by her side, curled up in a catlike way. The purple aurora shining off this creature illuminated the fuchsia-coloured highlights in its master's hair and also showed off the features of her face. The girl blinked her large amber eyes and said "Stella, it is almost time to leave." The beast purred and then stood up, letting its master to climb on it's back. "You know where to go, Stella." Mystellara purred again, before crouching and jumping to the next rooftop.

Meanwhile, Ray and Mariah were prowling the streets of their old neighborhood, looking for their enemy, They had their beyblades clutched tightly in their hands, now knowing that their before thought invulnerable enemy had a weakness within their bit beasts. However, quiet everything seemed to be, Ray could not help but feel a strange sense of foreboding. 'Something isn't right..' he thought, before noticing Mariah had a concerned look on her face, seemingly worried that he was so distant. He gave her a reassuring smile and grabbed her left hand with his right one. She smiled and continued to walk. They soon came to a fork in the alleyway they were traveling down. Ray looked down at Mariah and she looked up at him.

"It would be more efficient if we split up."

"Ray, I don't like that idea," Mariah warned.

"It will be quicker than just going down one and then the other, and besides if we need help we can just yell, this place looks like it would echo."

"I suppose so..." Mariah whispered, unwillingly letting go of his hand. "I'll take the right."

Kai looked down on the village that Ray called home; it was in a complete wreck. Buildings were destroyed, everything was deathly silent and nothing moved. Max looked down on it with the same grim face Kai had on. Kenny just stood there with his mouth hanging open, horrified by the destruction that had occurred there.

"I don't like this, I have a feeling that something is going to go wrong."

"We'd better hurry and find Ray then."

They all nodded to one another before running down the hill leading to the entrance of the ruined town.

Ray felt queasy; that uneven feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you knew you were not alone and yet could see nothing. He tiptoed slowly down the alley, making sure not to make a sound. Suddenly a twig snapped behind him. He spun around and a look of terror came across his face. The last thing he remembered was calling out Driger, Driger being beaten, and then a cold hand grabbing him around the neck...

Mariah spun around, she knew something had happened to Ray, although she couldn't prove it. It was simply the uneasy feeling you felt when you knew something was happening. She started to sprint down the alley at top speed. She soon got to the left turn where they had entered, but ignored it completely and ran down that path Ray and taken. She soon came to the horrifying reality unfolding before her; Driger was lying in a pool of blood on the ground, and Ray was being strangled by one of the A.I.'s. "NO!" she screamed and threw her beyblade at the creature, unthinking. Galux emerged from the blade and pounced at the monster, only to be slapped away. Galux landed near Driger, a huge gash running down its side. Mariah was unaware that tears were streaming down her cheeks as she just threw and hit the creature with anything she could grab. Ray was still struggling but very weakly. On an impulse of stupidity, Mariah jumped onto the creature's back. It screamed in rage and used its other, free hand to hit her away. She hit a wall, landing her full body weight on her right hip. She screamed in pain, holding her hip. She was sure she was finished when suddenly...

"DRANZER!"

"DRACIEL!"

The two familiar bit beasts flew down and attacked the creature, it screamed in pain and them dissipated. Mariah tried to stand up to get to Ray, but her injured hip prevented her from doing so. When she finally managed to stand, she limped over to Ray, to make sure he was all right. He was breathing, but very weakly. She sighed in relief and held him close to her, and she looked upwards. Kai and Max stood on the rooftop, both holding their beyblades in their hands. She then noticed Kai was staring at something. She turned her head the other way, only to see the girl they had seen the previous day standing there, glaring back at Kai. She then looked down at Ray and Mariah before running, away, her bit beast following. Kai looked down at her.

"Who was that?" he demanded of Mariah.

"Who... knows?" she said back, still surprised.

"Well I am going to find out!" said Kai, launching his blade, Dranzer immediately appeared and turned, allowing Kai go climb onto it's back and fly after the girl. Mariah realized that Ray was also staring up at where the girl had been.

"You know, I cannot get over how much you two look alike, Mariah," he whispered.

Kai was still chasing the red-haired girl in front of him, when she suddenly surprised him by looking behind her, and staying put on a rooftop. Kai landed and looked at her questioningly.

"Kai, I need to tell you something."

Kai blinked in surprise, wondering how she knew his name.

"Do now worry, all will be revealed now," she said, reading his expression.

"Well, then spill the beans, what's up with you? What is your name and where do you come from?" he questioned.

She sighed before answering, and smiling slightly- almost tiredly. "My name is Trinity, and boy do I have things to tell you."

I'm happy with the way that turned out! Sorry to leave you hanging like this, but the next chappie should be up soon.


	3. The History of Trinity

Well, here is the chapter only to be known as 'three'. Ok so on with the story... I don't own stuff.

Future Hope

Ray, Mariah, Max and Kenny were still staring at the rooftop where Kai and the girl (AN: Remember only Kai knows her name) had been perched on just a moment before. Mariah still had her arms around Ray's shoulders. Ray seemed pretty much recovered from the attack. "Are you alright, Mariah?" Ray whispered in her ear. She shivered slightly at the feeling of his breath on her ear. She shifted her position to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ray. But what about you?"

Ray smiled slightly, his eyes shining inches from her own.

"I'm alright, but I'd feel even better if..." he didn't get to finish the question, because Mariah had already guessed what he wanted her to do, and gently brushed her lips against his in a kiss. However, she had chosen a bad time to do so, because they suddenly heard "OOH, LOVERS!"

They parted quickly and looked up at Max who had a big goofy-but-cute smile on his face. Kenny looked like he was being strangled more than Ray did before. A pink tinge entered Mariah's cheeks and Ray looked away from her, looking guilty.

Max just grinned wider. "But anyway, how are ya Ray old buddy?" Max yelled before he jumped off the roof and onto Ray in a sort of 'glomp'. Mariah had managed to move away just in time to avoid being 'glomped' by Max.

"Good, Max, fine!" said Ray, whose face was turning blue. "Now could you please get off me?"

"Oops, sorry, I get a little over-excited sometimes. But anyway, what's with those weird robots? Where did they come from?"

Ray sat up, coughed a little, and then put on a serious face. "I'll explain everything soon, but in the meantime, let's go back to our place, we are not safe out here," he said, gesturing to Mariah so Max knew what the 'our' meant.

"Oh, so you share a place too?" Max said smirking.

"Well, when you're the only two humans left in a place you don't really have much choice do you?" snapped Mariah.

Max looked guilty. "True, true."

Mariah sighed, satisfied. "Well, we'd better start heading back" She tried to stand up, but her injured hip prevented her from doing so. Ray hesitated for just one moment before walking over to her and scooping her up in his arms, cradling her like a baby. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her. He smiled that wonderful, heart-warming smile that always made her feel special, and she rested her head against his chest almost immediately falling asleep. Ray seemed well satisfied, and started walking, gesturing to Max and Kenny to follow him. Max stood there and gaped, before smiling. 'They really deserve each other, he obviously cares about her a lot and would never let anything happen to her, and she loves him more than anything else in the world probably, they need each other,' Max thought before starting to follow them.

Kai was still staring at Trinity, until he realized that his mouth was hanging open and he probably looked like a complete idiot. She was grinning at him almost victoriously but then continued to speak.

"If you wanna hear what's going on, you'd better close your mouth, you look like some big old frog waiting for a bug to land in its mouth."

Kai quickly shut his mouth at that, and glared at her some more. "Well are you gonna tell me or not?" he said coolly.

She closed her amber eyes momentarily, as if reconsidering, and then opened them again to stare into his mahogany coloured ones. She then started to speak...

(AN: this is Trin's POV at the moment so don't get confused)

"Okay, my name is Trinity, AKA Trin. My parents named me that because they believed that I made them complete, a group of three, thus the name Trinity. I guess they didn't count on my little brother and little sister..." she trailed off for a second, lost in memories of her family. "Oh well, I'm getting off the point. I came from the near future, and I work for a group of people that fight against the youma- yes that is what they are called. (AN: In Japanese that means demon) The group I work for are called the Crystal Senshi (AN: Japanese for soldiers) and we specialize in getting rid of the youma. There are not many left of us, because only the truly skilled will make it past the test to be made a member of the Crystal Senshi, and I'm the only girl to ever pass anyway. And even after you have passed it is hard to survive the rigorous training we go through every day, and the danger the youma present. It's pretty dangerous, but I wanted to join, it was the only way I could avenge my mother's family. (AN: Sound familiar?) They were all murdered by those beasts- every single one, and I would not stand for it. I wanted to protect my family- my little brother Marth (AN: I've been playing too much SSBM, but it's a cool name!) and my little sister Kirra, but most of all my parents. They were the people that thought of the Crystal Senshi in the first place. They were the first to learn how to harness the power of their bit beasts without their beyblades- they could do so by using a training technique we ourselves do. But, it seems that our family are the only ones capable of doing so properly. Maybe because our families' bit beasts were passed down from generation to generation, so only a limited number of people have the same powers as we do at our disposal. Kirra, Marth and myself have bit beasts descended from our parents'. They are my Mystellara, Mysticala- Kirra's bit beast and Mysticisia- Marth's bit beast. All of them are cats of some sort- Marth's is like my father's, Kirra's is more like my mother's and mine is sort of a cross between both.

"Wait a second- you keep saying your parents are these great people who have accomplished so many things- who are they? Do we know them?" Kai demanded of her.

"You already know who my parents are..." Trinity said softly, smiling to show her teeth.

Kai thought about this comment for a moment, before looking her over. He stared into the amber depths, and their pupils narrowed like a cat's. He looked at the dark red hair, with pink-fuchsia streaks shining in the early morning sun. His eyes then traveled downward, noticing what he hadn't noticed before- the teeth. More like fangs. Kai took a deep breath and said the only possible answer "Ray and Mariah..."

Meanwhile, Ray was still carrying Mariah, with Max and Kenny trailing behind him. He looked downwards to looks at Mariah, and thought how beautiful she looked, sleeping with her head rested against his chest. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he took the next step down the roadway and he felt the ground under hit feet was not stable. His suspicions were reconfirmed and as the ground once again caved in slightly. He gasped and stepped back, crashing into Max and Kenny who were now close behind him, as if afraid of getting lost or left behind.

"Huh? What did you stop for?" said Max before seeing the ground ahead of them.

A shovel sticking up through the ground suddenly surprised them. Their eyes widened and they took a step back, Max stepping in front of Ray, who still had Mariah. They prepared for an ambush. But then suddenly, to their complete and utter astonishment, Tyson's head poked up through the ground!

"What the...?" said Max, his mouth hanging open.

Tyson turned to face them, and smiled when he saw them.

"Hey guys! I got caught by the military, but I dug out through the bottom of my cell!" said Tyson, a big dumb grin on his face.

The other just stared, but Mariah remained asleep.

"Oh and guys, can you order in some pizza or something? I'm really starving after a day of tunneling."

Back on the rooftop, Trinity smirked. "Congratulations, you've won the Tupperware, would you like to try for the Microwave?"

Kai sat down on the edge of the building, pretty much blown away by what he'd just heard.

'But it does make sense, I mean how long have those two been hot for each other?' he thought. (AN: Heh, heh!)

"So when's it gonna happen?" he asked, she immediately knew what he was talking about.

"It's about nine months away from my birthday, so it could be any time soon," she said "My sister is 2 years and 2 months behind me, and my brother is 3 years and 11 months," she added as an afterthought.

"Ok, that's... alright. Wait until Max and Kenny hear about this!" Kai grinned somewhat evilly.

A look of shock passed across Trinity's face. "NO! No one else must ever know! Those other guys, according to my parents, might not keep the secret. I was given strict rules to only tell you, and that's how it will stay. And if they let something slip, there's a chance I might never even be born. And you wouldn't want that to happen to someone as cute as me right?" she had a pleading tone to her voice.

Kai sighed slightly before closing his eyes and folding his arms. "You have my word."

Trinity looked relieved. "Thank you. I had better be getting back to my own time- my parent's are probably worried sick about me! But don't worry, I will return as soon as I have seen them."

Kai then opened his eyes to look at her, and smirked. "You'd better, otherwise we're screwed."

She smiled, and then turned to leave. "I'd better be going, but I will return. But until then, sayonara Kai. STELLA!" the bit beast emerged from the pink and white blade and with one swift moment, Trinity had mounted it and kicked it's sides with her feet.

"Wait! Just before you leave, who do think is behind all this?" yelled Kai as her bit beast carried her further away.

She looked back; Trinity was quite a distance away but Kai could see her large amber eyes were clouded.

"We believe it is your grandfather." With that, her bit beast carried her away at top speed.

Kai was left standing alone on the roof.

Ray, Mariah, Tyson, Max and Kenny had arrived back at Ray and Mariah's place. Ray put Mariah down on his bed, before closing the door and going back to the living room where the others were.

"So," Ray said "This is our place."

"More like underground refuge..." muttered Tyson.

"Well, you can't be too careful these days," said Max.

"Yeah, don't we know it," said Kenny.

They suddenly heard a sound at the door. Ray peered around the corner to see Kai standing there, taking off his shoes.

"Kai! What did that girl say? Did she know anything about the creatures?" questioned Ray.

"Um, yeah, she said they were called youma, but other than that she, uh, didn't say anything of much importance!" Kai stuttered his way through the sentence. He could tell that Ray could see he was lying, but had obviously decided to let it go.

Ooh, this is getting interesting!


	4. The arrival of Emily, and the happenings...

Yay! New chapter of Future Hope! Bet you've all been waiting for this little installment! But the R/M stuff won't happen until Chapter Five- but it's ok because on Thursday I'm going back to school, which means Internet every day again!

FUTURE HOPE 

Previously in this fic: The Bladebreakers showed up to help Ray and Mariah! Gee, ain't that great? And we found out the identity of the Mystery Girl! Her name is Trinity, and she's Ray and Mariah's daughter! And then everyone assumed that I was going to pair Kai and Trinity up! The Authoress then sighed and wished everyone would stop guessing her plotlines! Now on with the show..

Kai slowly walked into the Living area of the Underground refuge, and looked around, almost cautiously. The first thing he noticed was that Tyson was there. He blinked in a 'shake it off' sort of way, before looking around the room at everything else. _They have done the best they can. 'Who am I to judge them? And Trinity.. I have to admit Ray and Mariah have grown a lot closer- how can you help it, after being the only two humans left in a place? But it still seems strange, and she said that it would happen sometime soon. I have to make sure I let nothing slip.'_

"Well, hello Mr. Sourpants. Didn't expect you to get this far!" said Tyson in that smart-alec voice only Tyson could pull off.

"Oh yes, and how did you get here? I thought you'd chickened out or got captured."

"I did get captured, but me being the smart, handsome, unique human being I am, I was able to escape!" Tyson said, his chest swelling with pride.

"Yeah, he gave a whole new meaning to digging to China," said Max, casting Tyson a sideways glance. Tyson glared back.

"Well, we need to focus on the situation at hand," Ray said speaking over Tyson, who was just about to throw a comment back at Max. "Kai, you are the only one who has spoken to that girl, and she seems to know a hell of a lot more than we do about those, Youma, did you call them?" Ray questioned, his eyes glinting slightly.

Kai nodded. "Yes, and apparently our bit beasts are quite effective for destroying them. They seem to have a weakness against them, although she was unsure why. And the only other thing she told me was that they christened them youma."

"You seemed to be gone an awful long time for just that little bit of information. Did she say anything else that could help us, or anything about herself? It could be very important to out goal." Ray blinked once, Kai felt like Ray's eyes could see right through him. Kai hesitated for a moment- Ray wasn't stupid. But he couldn't tell him; it was too risky.

"No, nothing else, nothing about herself, albeit the fact that she fights them."

Kai could tell Ray still didn't believe him. But he had enough common sense to remain silent.

"I will get drinks, any of you thirsty?" Ray stood up, stretching before waiting for their replies.

"Black coffee"

"I'll just have water."

"Same here."

"You don't have any Coke do you?" Tyson asked with a hopeful look on his face.

Ray sighed. "No, Tyson."

"Ok, water is fine then."

Ray then walked into the kitchen to get the requested items. When he returned, Max seemed kind of restless, almost uncomfortable. He kept fidgeting and looking at the floor. He handed Max his cup, and he gulped it all down first go. Ray looked concerned for his teammate, but shook it off. After a few minutes of uneasy silence, Max stood up suddenly, causing everyone to jump.

"I think I'll go for a walk. I need to clear my mind- so much has happened today, I need some time to think about it."

"I'll go with you!" Tyson jumped to his feet.

"I need to go alone Tyson. Don't worry I will have Draciel with me, and he is perfectly capable of defending me if need be."

Tyson nodded, and they all watched Max put on his shoes and jacket and dash out the door.

_She looked up.. Where am I? The last thing she could remember was being attacked at the BBA headquarters when she and Judy had been researching new upgrades to bit beasts, when suddenly the wall had exploded. After that was black. The next thing she knew, she was in some sort of prison cell, and one of the things that had attacked was kicking and hitting her, yelling- only some of which she could make out. She shivered as she remembered those words.. "You are one of the seven chosen, where are the others? Where are the two? WHERE ARE THEY?" she, of course had no idea what he had meant. So they kept on beating her, assuming she knew something. She was finally saved when a bit beast- a fantastic purple-black cat- and it's red-headed master _(AN: Super Trin to the rescue again!)_ had infiltrated the outer defenses and broken down her cell wall, enabling her to escape. She had run senselessly, having no real idea of where she was going. Soon her injuries and exhaustion from lack of food, water and sleep had stopped her, and she had collapsed in a roadway of some sort, probably in an abandoned town. She stirred, and coughed a little, causing a little blood to be left on her hand after she withdrew it from in front of her mouth. Would she die like this? Would she ever see her friends or family again? She sighed and closed her eyes again, collapsing on the road.._

Max wandered through the streets of the town, the wind blowing his now Dark-blonde hair around his face. He didn't know what had made him come out here, just to wander aimlessly around when he would have been safer inside. 'Wait, what was that noise?' he immediately froze and listened for the sound again. It sounded like someone coughing. 'But that's impossible, there's no one here but Kai, Tyson, Kenny, Ray, Mariah and I..' he looked around for the source of the sound, and realized it was coming from an alleyway just left to where he was standing. He ran down the rather wide alley, and when he got to the end of it he saw it opened into what looked like a main road. Max then looked down, and gasped.

"Emily? EMILY!" Max yelled seeing she was hurt, and bleeding slightly from her forehead. He knelt down and grabbed her in his arms, rocking her back and forth like a baby, gently stroking her hair. He felt her shift slightly, he looked down and saw she had her eyes open, and they were on him.

"Oh.. Max.. I thought no one would come for me..." she whispered.

"Well, I'm here now, and everything is going to be OK, now. Emily, who did this to you?"

"It was, those.. things, those humanoid robots..." she said quietly, before her eyes closed and her head drooped.

"No!" Max quickly took in breath, and checked her pulse and heart rate. He sighed, relieved- it appeared that she had just passed out. Max then picked her up, and started running back towards Ray and Mariah's house.

Ray sighed and looked out the window, Max was not back yet. He was worried for his friend- what if he'd been taken by the youma? He was about to go and check on Mariah, when he heard a sound at the door. He quickly ran to it and opened it, and Max burst in, holding a very weak and injured looking Emily in his arms.

"Holy shit! What happened to her, Max?"

"Those things, those bastard youma.." Max trailed off, and his eyes welled with tears. "Please help her, Ray. She can't die, she can't!"

"Ok, the first thing you can do is put her in one of the spare bedrooms, and then you can calm down, you won't be able to help her if you're panicking, Max."

Max realized he was right, and took a few deep breaths before walking towards the spare bedroom next to the one he was in.

Ray sighed, and sat down on the couch. '_Mariah's family, Emily, Mariah herself.'._ He knew that he had to make those youma pay.

It was now an hour since Max had rushed in with Emily. Ray and the others had patched her up as much as they could with bandages, and gotten some food and water into her, and now she was sleeping soundly, completely exhausted from the weeks she had spent with the youma. Max was sitting on the couch opposite Ray, looking like a ghost - his face was so white. They were pretty sure she would recover physically, but mentally they were unsure. They continued to talk for a while, before Kai got up to make more coffee, and Ray decided to check if Mariah was alright, move her back to her bed, and go to sleep. He made his way through the hallways of their house, and made it to his room and walked in silently. She was sleeping, but not as deeply as before, she was stirring now and then before rolling over and falling into slumber again. He watched her for several minutes, before making his way over to her and gently sitting on the end of his bed, running his fingers through her hair. He then continued to move his hand down her face, but when he got to her lips he stopped. Ray then stared up at the roof, wondering when all this would be over with, when they could live peaceful, happy lives again. His thoughts were halted when he felt and hand on top of his, and looked down to stare into the golden eyes of Mariah, who was awake and smiling up at him. She sat up but continued to stare into his eyes, and she put her hand on his chest so she could feel his heartbeat on her hand. Then moving like clockwork, he leaned towards her and pressed his lips against hers, staying there for a while, before he flicked his tongue against her lower lip, and hearing her surprised gasp. He almost pulled away before she accepted his request, and let him explore where he wanted to. She then leaned back, taking him with her- he had to take his hand, which was still tangled in her hair, and put it on the bed so he could take his weight. He then kissed her again, this time with the air of experience that swallowed them both. She tugged on the back of his shirt, and he sat up for a second- just long enough to take it off- before going back down and unbuttoning hers, and throwing it to one side of the room. And with her starting to run her hands up and down his chest- and he kissing hers- and now her tugging pointedly on the rim of his boxers- Ray wondered if this was always meant to be... and if they would be like this in the future..

(AN: I am NOT going any further- sorry- but I hope you like this next bit.. it amused me!)

Kai was sitting at the table, staring into his coffee cup. Max had just come back from Emily's room, and had gone to grab something to eat. Kenny was working on Dizzi, and Tyson had fallen asleep on the couch. Suddenly a shriek that sounded like Mariah screaming Ray's name traveled into the room. Kai knocked his coffee cup over, Max choked on whatever he was eating, Kenny jumped with fright, and Tyson yelled and fell off the couch.

'_Oh, here's a go..'_ Kai thought before wiping up the coffee, smiling and refilling his cup.

"That shriek was from Mariah."

"Mm-hmm. And Ray is in his room with her," said Max, who had managed to cough up whatever he had choked on.

"What the Hell was that? Are Ray and Mariah playing Monopoly or something?" yelled Tyson. (AN: You'd have to read It's Just Porn Mum to get this to the fullest)

"Err, you could say that, Tyson," said Kenny.

"You know, Tyson, you would be a lot more attractive if you knew something about the real world," said Dizzi.

The next morning, Ray and Mariah emerged looking tired, happy, bemused and guilty all at the same time. They told the others about 'having to go out for supplies and would they like to come'. Everyone said yes, excluding Max, who said he would stay behind and look after Emily.

"Ooh, lovebirds!" said Ray, mimicking what Max had said to them the day before.

"I could say a lot for what happened last night, Raymond.." Max shot back. Ray shut up after that.

So, everyone went out to scout for supplies with Mariah and Ray. They decided to split up- it would be more efficient.

Mariah was walking on the main street of the town, feeling sick, and kept gagging like she was going to be sick. She had dark rings under her eyes, and kept rubbing her hand across her stomach, trying to calm it. Plus, she had that horrible feeling that she wasn't alone. She looked around, but couldn't see anything, so she decided to keep searching. Mariah kept going like this, until she felt something grab the back of her neck. She spun around in a defensive pose, but her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open when she saw who it was.

"Yo-you!"

That was all she could say before she felt a sharp blow on the back of the head, and fainted.

Ray didn't like the idea of Mariah being on her own- she hadn't looked especially well when they had left '_And no wonder, talk about your sleepless night..'_

He suddenly heard something move behind him. Ray spun around quickly, only to come face-to-face with Bryan from the Demolition boys. And he was holding an unconscious Mariah under one of his arms.

"We finally have one of the seven, we will be able to put our plan into action.."

"No! What have you done to her?"

"Oh, nothing, we will just be borrowing her for a while, hope you don't mind, Ray. I will get you back for what you did to me at the World Championships all those years ago."

"This is all just a grudge?"

"No, it extends way farther than a mere grudge ever could, as you will find out soon enough."

And with that, Bryan disappeared, leaving Ray alone, calling out Mariah's name to the sky.

Awww. Well next chappie Trinity returns and agrees to help them rescue Mariah, but will they be able to pull it off? Will Max and Emily hit it off? Will Tyson get over his addiction to soap operas and learn something about the real world? You will just have to keep reading- and reviewing.. and sorry to the hentai people, but I don't really want another R rated fic against my slightly tarnished but otherwise good reputation. And please forgive me if this is a bit dreary- I wrote it at 11:30 pm. Don't forget to review.


	5. The return for Trinity, the arrival of M...

I couldn't leave you guys hanging like this just before I go back to school and the homework starts coming in again!

Future Hope

_The return of Trinity, the debut of Marth and Kirra, the plan- and the plan in action..._

Previously on this wonderful, marvelous, beautiful fic: The wonderful world of text implying R/M lemons! Emily arrived! Bryan of the Demolition Boys captured Mariah! The bad guys keep saying that Mariah and Emily are 'one of the seven!' Galux Phoenix worked out what that means, but will she be able to figure out the significance of the seven? Ian of the Demolition Boys got arrested for murder after he impaled someone on his nose! Oh, and Tyson found out he knows nothing about the real world. ;)

Now the continuation! Evil, evil laugh

Trinity stood on the rooftop where she had spoken to Kai, her golden eyes surveying the scene around her. She sighed, things hadn't seemed to get any better, but at least they hadn't gotten any worse, either. Behind her, two other pairs of golden eyes- all three pairs being almost completely identical to each other.

"It seems that things are under control here, Trin."

"Yes, but.." Trinity blinked, and tucked a strand of her red ringlets behind her ear "I can't help but worry, I have a bad feeling- something is wrong."

The female figure behind her smirked. "Maybe you are just overreacting, after all you have never been the one to keep your cool."

Trinity sighed, and rubbed her forehead with her hand. "And maybe you should show a little more respect for your elder."

"You two, stop fighting! I'd love to live to see a day where you two don't pick at least one fight with each other. Remember what we are here to do," the male snapped glaring at the two girls.

"Fine, I'll go and find them," Trinity mumbled before calling Mystellara, jumping on it's back, and going flying over the rooftops."

"I hope she knows what she's doing..." the girl snapped before trying to brush the tangles out of her pink hair with her fingers.

"Trinity is older than us, and at a much higher level of skill and strength. We have to respect her decisions. And I don't know what we would do without her." His dark hair was blowing in the breeze.

Those words made her stop trying unsuccessfully to get the knots out of her hair, and give a slight laugh. _We may not always see eye to eye, but I don't know what I would do without her either._

Ray sighed and rubbed his eyes. It had been almost two weeks since he had last seen Mariah, knocked unconscious in Bryan's grip. And for the past two weeks, he had barely slept at all. He had just sat there in a sort of trance, staring off into nothing. And he could tell his friends were worried about him. They had attempted to cheer him up, without success. Emily had almost fully recovered, and was now sitting between Max and Tyson, explaining what had happened to her in a rather loud voice. Kai was just sort of staring at Ray, a worried expression on his face. Kai sighed and wandered off into thought. _I hope Trinity comes back soon. Maybe she'll know what to do. She seems to know more about these youma things than we probably ever will. Maybe this happened in her timeline, and she knows how to rescue Mariah, maybe..._

Kai continued to think about what to do about the situation they were in, and he handed Ray a cup of coffee. Ray downed it without much reaction. _All I can think about is her. I need to get her back, I know she's in danger, but... _Ray hesitated before continuing to think to himself. _... I have no idea where she is, or how to get to her. And even if I did, what chance would we have of getting her back? Jeez, maybe I'll never see her again. Maybe I should just try to forget about Mariah, and THAT NIGHT..._ (AN: :)!)

As Ray thought back to that night, he shuddered at the images that filled his head and looked at the floor.

He could taste her as he delivered another passionate kiss.

He could feel her as he ran his hand down the length of her body.

He could see her perfect body beneath his.

He could smell her as he buried his face in her hair.

He heard her whisper his name against his shoulder.

(AN: Okay, I'd better stop now, I'm getting carried away)

Ray rubbed his forehead. He could hear Emily's voice behind him. Suddenly his eyes widened. He wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying, but those words had stood out far more than the rest.

"They kept kicking me and saying that I was one of The Seven..."

"What?" Ray questioned, and everyone jumped. It has been quite a while since Ray had said anything.

Emily blinked and then repeated slowly. "One of the Seven."

"That's what Bryan said about Mariah before he took her away..." Ray stood up and walked into the other room. "Did they tell you anything else? Like what the significance of these Seven are?"

"No.. just that I was one of them."

Ray frowned. "You and Mariah obviously, but who are the other five?"

A sound from the door startled the group. Ray slowly walked towards it, opening, ready to attack at the same time. Instead of an enemy, he was faced with an identical pair of golden eyes, staring directly back into his.

"Mariah?" he asked.

"N.. no." Trinity stepped back one pace so Ray could see her better. Her voice was full of concern, her brow slightly furrowed.

"Oh."

"I need to talk to Kai again."

"I see. Kai, this girl wants to talk to you again."

Kai walked to the door, only to come face to face with Trinity.

"Follow me. There is much we need to talk about."

Kai nodded and followed her to the rooftop where they had first talked. When they arrived at their destination, Trin looked around once, clicked her tongue and muttered something that sounded like "Where did those two go now!" Trinity then spun around on her heel to face him, and put her index and middle finger to her forehead. She then closed her eyes

"_Nathana, Kirra erh Marth, kintala. IRANTAROL!" _(AN: Just tapped a bunch of keys, it's not a real language)

Kai's eyes widened, and he stepped backwards, now she was speaking in tongues!

Trinity then opened her eyes and saw the shocked expression on Kai's face.

"Don't worry, you will understand in a moment." Trinity was focused on the sky.

"Can I just ask you, do you know who The Seven are?"

Trinity stared at him as if he were an idiot. "Don't you know, it's you guys! Tyson, Emily, Max, Kenny, my mother and father, and of course, yourself." She counted off on her fingers to prove she was right. "And Emily would have just recently arrived."

"Err, right. And what part do we play in this?"

"Yourself, Max, Emily, Tyson and Kenny have just been fighting alongside my mother and father for a long time, and are recognized allies. However, my parents are..."

Trinity suddenly looked up to the clouds again. Kai noticed she had another 3 sets of earrings in each ear. Kai looked to the sky as well, only to see a Galux with stripes. He rubbed his eyes, and looked again, but it was still there, coming towards them. Suddenly, a person jumped off it's back from about one hundred meters up, and landed perfectly on her feet. She then stood up to face Kai, and he gaped at her. It was Mariah. Kai took a closer look, and realized that it wasn't, but there were only slight differences. This girl had silver-blue streaks through her pink hair, and he had a smaller frame and figure. She wore black jeans complete with black silver studded belt, platform shoes, and a very sparkly black halter-top, with a wedge missing down the front, so he could see the two cat paw marks, identical to Trinity's. She also had 2 pairs of earrings in each ear. And she had the golden eyes and the teeth. Kai then realized who she must be.

"This is my sister, Kirra, and her bit beast Mysticala. I believe I have already told you about them. She just recently passed the test, making her the second girl to get into the Crystal Senshi." Trinity's voice cut into his thoughts, starling him. "And my brother should be here soon."

Kai nodded, and suddenly felt someone behind him watching him. He turned around, and saw an almost exact duplicate of Ray, with a Driger with spots. He had black hair, much like Ray's, except minus the ponytail- and with reddish tinge to it. He had black T-shirt, black cargo pants, and black fingerless gloves. He had one earring through his ear, and a single cat paw tattoo on his right arm. The bit beast- who he assumed was Mysticisia, roared before returning to his blade.

"And the runt is Marth."

An anime vein suddenly appeared on Marth's head. "Who are you calling a runt? One day I'm gonna be bigger than you, and I'm gonna bash you up!"

Trinity snorted. "I'd like to see you try, Squirt. My overall talent outclasses you by a mile!" For effect she threw out her chest, and Kai swore he could here a 'boing' sound.

"Excuse me, but you ALWAYS take the credit for everything!" Kirra snapped at Trinity who then spun around and snarled.

"At least my makeup isn't more important than my missions!"

The three siblings continued fighting. Kai sighed and sweatdropped. _Talk about your case of sibling rivalry..._

He then coughed to get their attention.

All three spun around to face him at the same time, and all three shot him glares that only people with golden cat-like eyes could pull off. "WHAT?"

"Shouldn't we be talking about the matters at hand?"

Trinity blushed, she felt foolish for letting herself get distracted. "Yes, probably. When I saw my father..." she trailed off. "He looked like he hadn't slept for about a fortnight. I was shocked. You don't often see a dead-pan expression on his face."

"That's because he hasn't... your mother was captured by Bryan of the Demolition Boys. The day after they conceived you, I assume."

Trinity's eyes widened, and she blushed a deep red, before saying "You've got to be kidding me."

"About which part?" asked Kai.

"THE CAPTURE PART!" Trinity snapped.

"This was not supposed to happen... we killed Bryan." Marth muttered to himself.

"No, our parents never told us about this, if it ever happened in our timeline at all." Kirra took a small step forward.

"Look, I know this is a lot to ask, but could you three help us rescue her? I'm afraid if we don't try to get her back, your father isn't going to last very much longer, living the way he is."

Trinity sighed. "Give us a minute to talk about this." And all three huddled together.

"It's risky."

"But we can't just leave our own mother in some weird place with that freak Bryan."

"We must help, for the good of The Seven, and all those related to the matter."

"Agreed."

The three parted, and Kirra spoke. "Although it s risky, letting the other five- six if you count out mother- see myself and Marth because we look so much like our parents, we believe we have no other choice. We will help you rescue our mother. Our lives depend on it... literally."

Kai gave a very rare smile, and thanked them. "I will lead you back to the others. But can I just ask you first, why you all have earrings and tattoos, and why you all wear black?"

"The tattoos are for family group and rank, each set of earrings represents a rank, and the black clothes are just for the frightening effect. Don't ya think we look intimidating?"

Kai had to agree that he wouldn't want to get on their bad sides. "Oh, well, that's all I wanted to ask, I will lead you to the others."

All four of them started jumping the rooftops.

Max poured himself a cup of coffee (AN: What is with these people and coffee?) and walked back over to the couch where Emily sat. She had grown her orange hair out; it was now resting on her shoulders, and had stopped wearing glasses, Max assumed she hadn't needed them anymore. She smiled at him as he sat down, causing him to blush very slightly. Max put the coffee cup down on the table in front of him, and slipped his hand into hers. She looked down at their hands before looking up at him, and her eyes caught his. Max moved closer to her and leaned his face down towards hers, and she leaned her face up. Just one more second and...

"Ahem." Max and Emily spun around to see Kai standing in the doorway, with the red-haired girl Max had seen a few weeks ago, and two others that looked a lot like Ray and Mariah. Emily gave Max a questioning glance, and he shrugged back. Tyson suddenly walked into the room, and noticed the three siblings standing there with Kai.

"Gee, do you ever look like Ray and Mariah! Are you two related to them or something?" Tyson directed the question towards Kirra and Marth.

" Umm, No. Not closely anyway." Marth had a sweatdrop running down the back of his head.

"Yeah, we're probably distant cousins or something." Kirra shuffled her feet.

"But we aren't here to talk about family ties. We need to rescue my mo... I mean Mariah," Trinity said, realizing the mistake she had almost made, and sat down on the couch.

"Yes, the place where would have been taken isn't far from here- we could get there in a matter of minutes using our bit beasts."

"Then we will do that." Ray had entered the room, and immediately noticed the almost identical copy of himself that was Marth, and then Kirra, who looked almost identical to Mariah. He simply stood and stared at him for a while, and opened and closed his mouth. Kirra simply looked back and forward between her brother and her father, and Trinity shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

"We should go now." Trinity stood up and started walking towards the door. "You can ride on our bit beasts, if you can't harness the power of yours in that way."

Once they were outside, the three siblings called out their bit beasts, and Ray stared at Mysticisia and Mysticala, and then at Kirra and Marth some more.

"Point at your Beyblade and say 'Rise'," Trinity said to Ray.

Ray did so, and Driger rose out of his blade and just stood there, waiting for him. Ray cautiously got onto Driger's back, and looked at Trinity, who nodded and gently kicked Mystellara's side. Stella quickly started jumping away, Trinity and Kai on it's back. Mysticala had Kirra, Kenny and Tyson, and Mysticisia had Marth, Max and Emily. Ray quickly followed suit, kicking Driger's sides, and it sprang after the three other bit beasts.

(AN: This chapter is a long one, ne? Already 2,800 words, and there's so much more stuff I wanna put in... looks at 2L bottle of Red Fanta Thank the Fanta!)

Mariah woke up, where was she? The last thing she remembered was seeing Bryan of the Demolition Boys, him hitting her, and then everything was black... she shook her head, and surveyed her surroundings. She was in a cell of some kind, all stone except the door, which was steel. She reached into her pocket, and just as she expected, Galux was gone. Mariah sighed, she would have to find a way to escape. She spun around as she heard the door open, and Bryan and what looked like some sort of scientist. She shivered and shuffled backwards, her eyes wide with fear.

"She'd been out for nearly for two weeks, I was afraid she wouldn't pull through."

"Maybe we underestimated her power, as we underestimated the trainer of that purple bit beast."

"We will not do that again. We will not make the same mistake in this situation as we did last time. It nearly caused our downfall."

"All three of them are dangerous to our plan, but especially the first one, there is something about her..."

"I know, she far outclasses the skills of her siblings, it's quite amazing considering they came from the same parents- siblings aren't usually too different in that sense."

"True, but all of them outclass all the other Crystal Senshi- maybe it's because of the family ties."

"Quite possibly, either way, we can't let her" he gestured towards Mariah "stay pregnant."

Trinity urged Stella on as fast as she could, while trying to explain what was happening to Kai in a voice that the others couldn't hear.

"The other three White Tigers still help my parents," she whispered to Kai "Lee was pretty... 'surprised' when he found out about me and my kid brother and sister."

'_More like on the floor in conniptions...' _Kirra's voice echoed in Trinity's mind, and she turned to look at her little sister, who had a big sarcastic smile on her face, causing Trinity to almost laugh out loud.

"The other All Starz sometimes help out, but mostly they're mercenary types- doing whatever for the bonus involved. The Majestics work very close to my mother and father in the company, but mostly they just do research with Kenny and Emily, which probably better suits them anyway."

Kai nodded to show he had heard her. Trinity's eyes suddenly narrowed as she saw the building off in the distance. She urged Stella on, and saw her younger siblings do the same. It would not be long now.

Emily was snuggling up against Max's back, which was causing him to blush a deep cherry red colour.

"Oh, and Emily is pregnant to Max."

Kai's eyes widened, but he let it go. "Who couldn't see that coming? But you seem a lot older."

"Well, yeah, my parents just got it together earlier. All of you are still in your early to mid thirties."

And with that, they landed outside their destination building.

Mariah did a double take on that one. '_I am pregnant?_' she thought to herself as she put her hands to the sides of her stomach. She found it hard to believe. How many times did it take? _Only once..._

"Surprised? We were too when we first found out." Mariah jumped in surprise; this was the first time they had spoken to her directly.

"But then again, it does make sense, seeing that it is Ray's." (AN: Mwuhahahaha!)

"We have to dispose of it, otherwise the danger to us is too great."

Mariah instinctively put her arms across her stomach in a protective position.

"How dare you? You two are freaks! You just wait, and help will come for me!"

"Empty threats, girl, you and I both know that."

And with that Bryan and the scientist both walked out of the room. Mariah's eyes suddenly filled with tears, and she tucked her arms across her stomach tightly.

"Don't worry, little one, I won't let anything happen to you..."

Behind a bush, outside what looked like a huge factory, the Bladebreakers, Emily, and the three Crystal Senshi mapped out their plan. However, Trinity, Kirra and Marth seemed perfectly calm.

"We need a plan before we just rush in there, those things are dangerous," Kenny said, tapping away on Dizzi.

"Don't worry, just leave it completely to us," said Trinity, who then nodded at Kirra, who jumped from behind the bushes, and calmly walked towards the Youma patrolling the outside of the building. It immediately noticed her and raised the alarm.

"INTRUDER ALERT! ALL AVAILABLE PERSONEL TO THE FRONT GATE! INTRU-"

That was a far as the youma had gotten, because Kirra had fisted her hand, and stuck it through the creature's head.

"No! Awwww, man, when I gave it a new ventilation hole I broke a nail!"

Trinity and Marth sweatdropped, before also charging forward, kicking heads off guards etc.

The Bladebreakers and Emily sweatdropped, before calling their bit beasts and running forward, following very closely behind the three rampaging teens. Kenny also ran after them, giving them directions.

"Ok, according to this the cell block, where I assume is where Mariah is going to be, is strait down this hallway, first turn to the right, keep following that path there isn't a turn until the end, we take that, and we should be there."

"Okay, we'd better get moving, I have a really bad feeling about this," said Trinity, who had just returned back from her massive destruction rampage. She then took off in the required direction, running at top speed. Marth and Kirra appeared, and immediately followed their older sibling. The five Bladebreakers sort of stared at their speed for a while, before following.

Mariah was still sitting on the cell floor, with her arms around her stomach, she didn't even know why she was doing it; it was just slightly comforting, she supposed. A huge explosive sound startled her, and Bryan ran back in, panting slightly.

"Jesus, we're under attack! Well, no matter what happens to me, I'll have to get rid of that devil child, and maybe had some fun of my own..." he smiled suggestively at Mariah, his eyes shining evilly. She just backed further into the corner. Suddenly, a person dashed in, and threw a kick at Bryan's head, which caused it to come flying off his shoulders, and sort of roll around the floor. (AN: How long have I been waiting for that...? Lee in my books is Gerbil man, and Bryan is Badger Man) Mariah screamed and looked at the person who had done this, only to see a girl almost identical to her down to every detail.

"Slimy Son of a Bitch," the person commented matter-of-factly, before scratching her arm and shrugging. A person almost identical to Ray, and the red-haired girl that had saved she and Ray a while back walked in also and surveyed the scene.

"It doesn't top the time I killed Ian," commented Trinity.

"Yeah, you were a little uneven on entry," Marth commented further.

"Well, Jesus, I'm not perfect!" snapped Kirra, snarling a bit at Trinity.

"Oh, yeah, and I am?" Trinity glared at Kirra.

'_Jeez, I hope my child isn't like that..._' thought Mariah. (An: Heh heh!)

Marth then ran over to his mother. "Sorry about us. We are just kind of used to decapitating stuff. It's our line of working expertise."

Mariah nodded. Presently, the Bladebreakers and Emily rushed in, and Ray immediately ran over to Mariah and grabbed her, and just held her, happy that she was back with him. Mariah snuggled closer to him as well. "Ray... they told me I'm pregnant."

That caused Ray's eyes to open wide and to look directly into hers. He then smiled and kissed her fully and deeply and passionately. (AN: Carried away again)

Kai gave Trinity an, 'I told you so!' nudge, which caused Trinity to go red and look at Kirra, who looked at Marth, who looked back at Kai.

"Ummmmmmmmm... we'd better get going, then," said Trinity, before nodding to her siblings. Ray grabbed her by the arm, and she turned around to look at him.

"Whoever you are..." Ray hesitated for a moment "Thank you for helping us rescue Mariah. It was none of your business, and you still helped us save her, so thank you."

"Believe me, this WAS our business, and it was our pleasure." Trinity grinned, and dashed out, Kirra following closely behind. Marth hung behind.

Ray didn't get what she meant about it being 'their business' but nodded and smiled.

"And by the way, Galux is in Bryan's pocket, if you feel comfortable about getting it out," said Marth.

"Not exactly..." Mariah said, and Marth simply bent down and retrieved it. He then tossed it to Mariah and smiled.

"You two take care of each other." He then rushed after his siblings, who had already gone ahead.

Ray smiled, pulled Mariah closer, and put his hand to her stomach. _A baby, and it was theirs._ He then started tracing slow circles on her stomach

Tyson sidled up to then and elbowed Ray. "Your never gonna be able to live this one down, Buddy."

Ray glared at Tyson, before letting go of Mariah, but catching her hand in his. "Let's go home."

The group then started through the corridors to the entrance. The first blow had been struck. They needed to keep fighting for hope in the future.

Warm and fuzzies... purrs

Whoa, long chappie, almost 4,500 words and 12 pages, but I wanted to give you a treat before I go back to school, and can't write as much. So hope you all liked it!


	6. Reactions, the return of The White Tiger...

Hey, I'm in a good mood, because I got mostly good teachers for school, and I have friends in practically every class!

Future Hope

_Reactions, the return of The White Tigers, and Emily's secret._

Previously on this beautiful, wonderful, marvelous, perfect, excellent fic: R/M fanservice! Mariah is pregnant, which basically means they obviously got it on. Mariah was captured, but Trinity, Kirra and Marth saved her butt. In the future, Emily is pregnant to Max! How majorly kawaii! Maybe it will happen earlier in the present, depending on my mood. Oh that's right, in case you hadn't figured it out, the other two of Ray and Mariah's kin showed their colors in their first ever appearance. And everyone hates Kirra! ' Rightio. Oh, and my friend's mum is pregnant! LoL... when they found out she was 4 months along and she was at the doctors for the checkup and the doctor came back with her blood test results and said "Oh, minor glitch in the plan...". Plus they just found out the 'it' is a 'he', so we are now continually debating over names during maths- is there a better time?

Now on with the fic...

(Two months after the last chappie)

Lee, Kevin and Gary walked through the deserted streets of their hometown. It had been almost 6 years since they had been back here, and they had missed being there. They had no idea where Ray or Mariah had ended up, but- call it a sixth sense if you want- their instincts had led them back to the place where they had grown up with their missing friends. Lee was sure they would find both of them here, so Kevin and Gary had just followed along, having nothing better to do anyway. It had been easy to get past the military because they were Chinese- going back to their home country; they assumed the military had thought so, at least. Lee smiled. 'If those two are here, won't they be surprised to see us!' (AN: Not as surprised as you will be with their news, Lee...)

(Mariah's POV)

Mariah leaned over the toilet, breathing heavily, sweat dripping down the back of her neck. 'Stupid morning sickness...' she thought to herself before feeling slightly better and standing up. She then walked into the bathroom and washed her mouth out repeatedly, and splashed some water on her face as well. She didn't feel well enough to eat anything, so she just sort of 'slumped' back to bed. Mariah sighed, she didn't really know why this had happened, but she knew it was meant to happen, that this was destiny. She was only 19, she would be 20 when the baby was born, and there was no way to get rid of it. 'Not that I want to anyway...' she thought, before smiling, lying down and closing her eyes. She needed rest, Emily thought, she was getting herself too worked up. She rolled over and tried to sleep.

(Ray's POV)

Ray was in the kitchen, sitting at the table, drinking decaf (AN: Coffee again) and getting lost in his own thoughts. He and Mariah had always been so close to each other, but he new neither of them had ever expected this to happen. She was 19, he was 20, and they were, in about 6 months, going to become parents. He rubbed his forehead thinking back to the night it had happened. Ray seriously doubted that she regretted what had happened at all; they had both waited so long for the outcome. He knew he didn't regret the events that had taken place, but the thought of Mariah getting pregnant had never crossed his mind. Ray supposed they could have been more careful, but there was nothing to be done about it now. He suddenly noticed that Mariah had walked into the room, looking extremely tired. He automatically walked over to her, and pulled her into a hug, resting his hands on her stomach. He could feel that it was starting to grow, but vision-wise you couldn't really tell the difference yet. She sighed into his shoulder, tears brimming in her eyes.

" I didn't want this to happen." Mariah looked up at him, her eyes that were previously just filled with tears, were now also filled with dread and fear.

"I know... but we will have to put up with it. There's nothing we can do about it."

"Don't you think I know that?" she snapped at him, causing his eyes to widen.

Her eyes then clouded with tears again. "I'm sorry, you didn't want this either, and I'm being such a pain in the ass."

"No, you are not, and you know it. You are just getting yourself worked up again. Go and lie down for a while, you'll feel better," he soothed.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily!" she grinned. "IT wants food." She gestured to her stomach.

"I bet you 'it' is a boy," Ray smiled, getting into the friendly argument with Mariah again.

" 'IT' is a girl."

Ray and Mariah both spun around to see Kai, sitting at the table, drinking espresso. (AN: Again...) He then looked up and noticed them both there, and he realized what he'd said. He was about to make some lame excuse, but Ray spoke first.

"I'll take you up on that little bet, Kai." He smiled, flashing his fangs.

Kai grinned evilly. "Ok, you're on Ray, but I can assure you, I won't lose this bet."

The two shook hands before Ray put his arms around Mariah and led her back down the hallway to what was now THEIR bedroom. Kai simply smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Ray... I've changed my mind, I am happy about what happened, because it happened with you."

Ray turned to her and smiled.

"Funny how I feel the same way..."

And with that he brought his lips to hers. Mariah simply wrapped her arms around her beloved and kissed him back.

(Kai's POV)

'Whew, Ray just saved me from himself.' Kai thought, considering how lucky he was that they didn't question why he sounded so sure on the gender issue. When he had first found out about Trinity's past, he had almost fallen flat on the floor in disbelief. But now that he had seen that they truly cared for one another, he started to consider the facts and it could very easily be true. Trinity had seemed to be the 'odd one out' of the three siblings in a way- she didn't really look like either her parents, more like a mixture of them both, which was strange, seeing that the other two looked so much like either one of their parents. And her bit beasts... it seemed different to the other bit beasts from their family. Almost special in a way- well she had said that Ray and Mariah's bit beasts were unique. (AN: That is a true fact- it's on one of the Japanese sites- it says only a few other people get blessed with bit beasts like theirs- one other one was Dragoon)

Kai stood up to take his coffee cup to the sink, when he heard voices outside. He immediately stood still and tried to listen to what they were saying, but couldn't really make anything out. He then sneaked around the corner, to just about a meter away from the front door. He grabbed Dranzer out of his pocket, and with renewed courage jumped into the doorframe.

"FEEL THE WRATH OF MY DRANZER BLADE! FIRE ARROW!"

(Lee's POV)

Lee immediately ducked to avoid the fire attack coming from the red phoenix, and grabbed Galeon out of his pocket.

"DARK THUNDER, BLACK LIGHTNING!"

The attack hit head-on, causing Kai's hair to stand on end due to the static. He crackled slightly from the electricity, and then realized who it was.

"The White Tigers!"

"Yeah, that is who we are. We have come to see if Ray and Mariah are here," explained Kevin, who hadn't yet realized that his hair was on fire.

"Yes, they are here, but you may be surprised about a few things," Kai smirked, which raised their curiosity. "Oh, and Kevin, you may want to put some water on that."

"On what? ... ARGH HOLY SHIT!" Kevin saw his reflection in the window, and ran around like a crazy monkey (AN: Just couldn't resist!) before sticking his head in a bucket full of water.

"Okay, when we are all QUITE ready..." Kai said before leading them in.

(Max's POV)

Max sat on the couch, watching Emily work on her laptop. He watched in amazement, as she worked through so much stuff he could probably never ever figure out for himself. And then he thought of Ray and Mariah and what they must be going through. He felt pity for them. But they didn't actually seem that upset about it- well Mariah did sometimes but her hormones were probably stuffing up and making her have mood swings or whatever. 'Maybe that is what happens when you love someone, you can find the bright side of everything, no matter how bad things get. They seem happy to be becoming parents, especially together... they truly love each other, and nothing will ever change their feelings.' He then realized that Emily had stopped working on the laptop and was looking at him. He smiled and grabbed her hand in his and squeezed on it, and she shifted so she was a little closer to him, and he leaned his face down to hers.

'At least Kai isn't here to stuff things up this time.' Max thought before brushing his lips against hers in a feather-light kiss, running his fingers through the back of her hair. She snuggled closer to him and pressed her lips against his a little harder, which made him push her down on the couch, unwillingly having to take his fingers out of her hair so she could take his weight. He then kissed her again with an air of experience that made an electric feeling course through both of them. Emily suddenly felt Max's tongue pressing against her lips, so she opened her mouth to give him access to what he wanted to explore. They were lying there, kissing on the couch, without a care in the world.

(AN: AWWWWWWWW, kawaii, no? I'm going to bed, I'll finish 2morrow morning- this is not the end of the chappie... alrightie then I'm up.)

(Lee's POV, you can tell this is gonna be interesting)

Kai led the White Tigers through the hallways until they got to the lounge room, and were faced with Max and Emily abducting each other's tonsils with their tongues. Kai rolled his eyes and smirked a bit.

"Jeez, everyone's getting lucky except me."

This caused Emily and Max to look up and blush slightly. There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence, before Lee said,

"Aren't you two busy with something?" which caused both of them to blush deeper. They then both turned to face each other at the same time, Max smiled, Emily smiled shyly back, and they got back to what they were previously doing.

"Oh well, at least that wasn't Ray and Mariah." Lee sat on the couch opposite to Max and Emily, and sort of stared at them for a while, before snapping out of the trance he appeared to be in and looking at his teammates, who smiled back, and then to Kai, whose smirk grew about ten centimeters longer.

"Ah, but you see. That's just the thing, Lee. Ray and Mariah are..." Kai never got to finish, because the two people he was talking about suddenly entered the room, holding hands. Lee's mouth hung open for a minute, before he closed it quickly and stood up to greet his friends.

"Hey guys, surprised to see us?" he asked before walking over to them both. Ray's eyes grew wide with shock, and Mariah stared at the ground and shuffled her feet. (AN: Remember, the kids do that too- hereditary reaction!) Then, if it were at all possible, Ray's eyes grew wider still when he saw Max and Emily on the couch. He elbowed Mariah, who looked up at him, and he pointed to what he was staring at. She then gasped slightly, and clapped her hand over her mouth, trying to keep from laughing.

"You two are hardly in any position to laugh at them." Kai's voice cut through their amusement. Yes, he was right on that one.

Kevin and Gary frowned, obviously thinking about what Kai had meant by that little remark. However, Lee shook it off, and continued to talk to his friends. "So what have you two been doing all these years?"

"We have become part of the resistance force against the youma- and yes, that's what they are called."

"Yeah, other than that, we haven't been doing..." Ray looked at Kai who was giving him a 'tell them what's going on' glare. Ray ignored it. "... that much."

"Well either way, I missed you guys a lot." Lee then went over to Mariah and hugged her. She closed her eyes and held her breath, she could feel her bloated stomach pressing into his abdomen.

"Hey, Mariah, is it just me or have you put on weight?" questioned Lee before looking directly at her. Mariah gathered all the courage she had left and started to speak. "Yeah, you could say that I suppose." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm pregnant. Me and Ray are having a baby." (AN: I just realized I was holding my breath!)

Lee's face grew pale before he spoke, very slowly. "Yeah, good one. You almost had me for a minute, there." He looked at Ray, who shook his head, saying that this was no joke. He looked at Emily and Max, who had just come up for some air, and they both nodded to show that they were not lying. Kenny and Tyson, who had just walked in, also nodded. Lee then turned to Kai, and he had the most triumphant smirk on his face ever seen by man. Lee's eyes rolled back in his head, and he fainted. Kevin laughed and walked over to his two friends. "Ray, way to go! I didn't know you had it in you, man!" This caused Ray to blush and Mariah to glare. "It doesn't matter, we are in love and we are happy that this happened, even though we didn't exactly expect it." Gary walked over and hugged them both. Kai was now nudging Lee with his foot, smiling a 'how long have I wanted to do this' smile. (AN: DIE GERBIL MAN DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE! I don't think Lee is in love with Mariah, I think he's just really really really overprotective of her.) Gary the walked over and slapped his team leader across the face, which caused him to wake up and stare at Ray and Mariah. "I think I need to lie down for a while."

"Umm, sure, spare bedroom is down the hall and to your right."

Lee then walked as if zombified down the hall. Ray put his hand to his forehead, and Mariah snuggled closer to him, trying not to giggle at her team leader.

(Emily's POV)

Emily sat in her room, on her bed, smiling. Max had just come in to kiss her goodnight (AN: More like tongued her goodnight) and she was in a very good mood. Suddenly she heard a knock at her door. Emily stood up and went to open it, and Mariah was standing there. "Sorry, I needed to talk to someone, and Ray is asleep." Emily nodded and let her in. Mariah then went over to the bed and sat on it, her eyes brimming with tears. Emily walked over to her, and put her arms around her in a comforting gesture. "I'm scared... what if something goes wrong, no one will be able to come and help us. Both me and the little one will die." Emily was shocked to hear that the always oh so brave Mariah was completely scared out of her wits. But then again, who wouldn't be? "It's OK, I've had medical training (AN: It don't really make sense Emily just seems like the sort of person to have medical training OK?) and should be able to help at least a little if something goes wrong. And Ray won't let anything happen to you. He'll always be there to look after you; both you and I know that. He'd probably throw himself into the path of a moving truck if it was to save you." Emily smiled at her, and Mariah smiled weakly back. "I don't want to sound whiney or anything, I mean I'm so excited about it! But I'm only nineteen..." Mariah trailed off, although she did sound a lot better. Emily sighed, and gulped. "I've never told anyone this but... when me and Michael were going out, he got me pregnant. Neither of us wanted a baby, so we got it aborted." Emily lifted up her T-Shirt to show Mariah. It was very hard to see, but there was a paper-thin scar reaching across her lower abdomen. "Now tell me..." Emily's eyes filled with tears. "Would have you done that if you had the choice?" Mariah gasped, she had never thought about Emily in that way. "I'm probably going to regret two things in my life; one letting Michael get me pregnant in the first place, and two, getting rid of the baby." Emily's tears were now sliding slowly down her cheeks. Mariah hugged her. "No, you shouldn't feel that way. You did what you thought was best at the time." Emily nodded, wiping her tears away. "The doctors said I could still have children, but it would be hard- I would have all these problems." Mariah sighed. "Wish it was that hard for me!" She looked down at her stomach, from her perspective you could definitely tell the difference. She put her hand to her stomach, and rubbed it gently, smiling the whole time. "So you don't have to worry Emily, there's still plenty of time for you and Max to have children." Emily looked up at her and blushed furiously. Mariah laughed and stopped looking down at her stomach, but continued to rub it gently. "Oops, did I say that out loud?" Emily glared, but then gave up and laughed. "I don't mind being pregnant, I always wanted to be a mother- especially with Ray- but I just can't help but think about what my family would have said if they were alive..." Mariah trailed off, and looked back down at her stomach sadly. Emily smiled and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "They would have been very proud of you, Mariah." Mariah nodded, and then stood up and smiled. "Thank you Emily, you made me feel a lot better, and sorry for what happened to you." Emily nodded. "And don't forget what I said about Max!" Emily blushed again, Mariah laughed and slipped out the door. Emily got up, turned off the light, and got into her bed. The last thing the thought was "Maybe Mariah is right about me and Max..."

Heh heh! Me the evil! I hope you like it, because that's a part of an upcoming chappie! Lol, review and you'll be able to see the rest sooner! And NO, that's not when Kirra enters the picture, she's two years behind Trinity, remember? So you'll have to wait a little longer... ja ne people, and please review! And Kai is getting in touch with his feminine side, no? Lol...


	7. The Capture of Ray and Mariah, the escap...

On with the fic!

Future Hope

By the Galux formerly known as Kitty

The capturing of Ray and Mariah, the escape, and the coming of Trinity.

(AN: Give the whole chappie away, y don't I)

Previously on this perfect, wonderful, marvelous brilliant, beautiful, excellent, super cool fic: Aah, yes, the M/E chapter. Tragic stuff that happened to Emily that made me go all emotional. Kai humiliating himself in a coming chapter, heheheheheheh! The reactions to Mariah's state! whacks Lee with a stick

And now, the continuation of the fic that is all the aforementioned things, and to skip all the boring bits and get right to the point...

Six months had past. During this time, Lee had constantly wandered around looking lost, muttering "My sister, my little sister..." but all the others seemed excited about the coming event of the birth of Ray and Mariah's child. Emily and Max had disappeared for a few days, only to come back with medical supplies and equipment (AN: Coincidence my arse) and the like. Kevin and Gary seemed pretty hyped about the whole thing; supposedly they had gotten over the fact that Ray and Mariah were in love, unlike their team leader. Max and Emily seemed happy to help, especially Emily. Tyson was still trying to figure out that babies didn't come from the stork, Kenny was still trying to explain how babies really did come to Tyson, and Kai seemed unnaturally nervous. The truth was he hadn't seen Trinity- that was the one from the future- for the whole time. He was actually starting to get slightly worried, but he wasn't sure why. He just knew that he hoped something hadn't happened to her, Kirra and Marth.

Trinity stood in the dark room, her golden eyes surveying the scene around her. Suddenly her foe leapt out at her. She spun around, quickly blocked, and threw a punch back at it. It dodged, and kicked at her head. She spun around to avoid the blow, but not quick enough, the tip of it's sharp foot caught her on the temple. She felt the gash, and rubbed the blood off her face.

"BASTARD!" she screamed before leaping at it again, this time a lot more serious than the other. It blocked again, but nothing was going to stop her this time. She jumped up above it's head, and brought her elbow down into it's skull. It immediately fell to the ground.

"TRAINING SIMULATION, COMPLETE." The voice over the intercom sounded, and the lights in the room turned back on, to see a robot with oil leaking out of it's now very busted head, sparks shooting from it's leg. Kirra and Marth stepped into the room, and Kirra walked over to her.

"You got distracted."

Trinity spun around to face her sister, who had a concerned look on her face.

"Something is bothering you, Trinity."

Trinity gulped in some air, and spun around to face away from her siblings. She stuck her nose in the air, and sighed. Her, distracted from her task? She never got distracted like that. It was so strange.

"Kirra is right, my daughter."

She spun around again to face her parents, who had entered the room. Her father sighed and walked over to her.

"Something is bothering you. You are not being your usual self at the moment. You mind is clouded."

"Little one, tell us what is hindering you," her mother said this slowly, so she didn't upset her.

"No, nothing is wrong."

"I can tell when there is something wrong with my own daughter, I'm not senile you know."

"Well, it's Kai."

Her mother raised an eyebrow; her father barely reacted at all.

"When I see him in the past, it reminds me of what we used to do when I was a kid. I remember he used to play with me all the time, and I always felt I could trust him. But when he left, I felt empty."

Her mother sighed. "I know how you feel. He was kind of cute back then wasn't he?"

"MARIAH." Her father's voice cut through them, he was tapping his foot impatiently on the ground.

"Jeez, Ray, you are the most gullible person I know. And you know that I'll always be with you." Her mother walked over to her father and put her arms around him."

"Yeah, of course I know that," he looked lovingly into her eyes.

"Eww, GROSS," Marth rolled his eyes, but then smiled.

Ray and Mariah laughed, and then turned to leave, but before they could leave, Lee rushed in. He frowned slightly at Ray and Mariah, who still had their arms around each other, and they just looked at each other knowingly. He would never change.

"We've got a problem."

Those words made them snap around, and turn their full attention to Lee. He gave them a 'finally' glance, before continuing.

"The timeline in the past has screwed up again. They..." he gestured to Trinity, Kirra and Marth "... will have to go back again."

Mariah looked at Ray, then back to Lee, her eyes sad. "They don't deserve to be growing up like this, Lee."

"I know, but if you two want to live to see Trinity being born in the past, it's essential that they go back."

"You know, mum and dad, when you go on about us being stupid teenagers, you should look at yourselves in the past." Marth said accusingly.

"We did some pretty stupid things, but without doing those stupid things you never would have existed."

"You know Marth, it's all very detailed, we could go into it for you."

"Not necessary, dad." Marth backed away, looking pale.

"Do all three of us really need to go? Do you think I can handle it?" Trinity stepped forward.

"You, Trinity, could handle anything. People would have to be naive or incredibly stupid to doubt your ability."

"Well, do you think I can go back without Kirra or Marth?"

"I have no doubt."

Trinity nodded, hugged her brother and sister, who just looked grim, and then faced her parents. They just stared at her, their faces clouded. She gave them a smile, and then ran down the white corridor.

Meanwhile, the present Ray rolled over on their bed to see the present Mariah. She had grown huge over the past six months, her stomach dwarfing the rest of her thin frame. It was about 5 in the morning he estimated, before rolling over again and trying to get back to sleep. He didn't succeed, due to the fact that Mariah kept shifting around. She finally woke up, and rolled over and touched Ray on the shoulder.

"Ray, are you asleep?"

"No, what's wrong, Mariah?"

"It's kicking again."

"AGAIN?"

"Well, it's a fighter, isn't it?"

"Yeah, he will be a tough kid."

"I'm sorry, but SHE is not going to be roughhousing all the time."

Ray rolled over to face her, and she smiled tiredly back. He then put his hand to her huge stomach and started rubbing it. The baby immediately calmed.

"How DO you do that?"

"Magic touch."

"Yeah, whatever, mister." Mariah smiled at him before rolling over and practically launching herself off the bed. She still had about two weeks until it was due, but, god, it was going to be the longest two weeks of her life, the way this was going. She then rubbed her back and stretched, before going out towards the kitchen. Ray smiled, and slipped on a shirt, and followed her. Mariah was already there, heating up the jug for tea. Ray walked over and put his arms around her, and gently kissed her neck. She responded by putting her hand to his cheek. Mariah then turned around and both of them shared a kiss, which would have suffocated any normal human being. When they finally pulled away from each other, they finished their breakfast and got dressed. It was still only about a quarter to six- it would be a long time before the others woke up. So the two of them decided to go walking for a while, seeing their old hometown brings back memories that calmed them. For about 15 minutes they just walked together and held hands, and then the got talking, just about general things like baby names, and continuing arguments about gender. Finally, Mariah turned her head to face Ray, and she took a deep breath.

"I know this is probably going to sound stupid to you, but do you love me, Ray?"

He turned his head, surprised at her question.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous about this, I don't wanna go through this alone."

Ray looked her in the eyes, his own eyes sparkling. "Of course I love you, more than anything else in the entire world."

Mariah beamed with happiness, and snuggled against him as best she could with her stomach sticking out and getting in the way."

"Aww, isn't that sweet."

The two spun around, only to see Tala, standing over them triumphantly, an evil grin on his face.

"Get them."

Ray suddenly felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, and fell to the ground, feeling himself lose consciousness.

"Mariah... he muttered, before completely passing out.

Kai woke to the feeling that something wasn't right. He went into the kitchen, and looked around, and then searched all the rooms. He went around the house, more frantically than the last, searching. He then stopped suddenly, the others were now emerging from their rooms. He cupped his hands to his mouth and said "Ray? Mariah?"

Trinity knew what she had to do. She had to rescue her parents. They had been captured, although it had not happened to her actual parents, back in her timeline. She called on Stella, who purred deeply. Then seeing the worry in it's master's eyes, it gave a soft roar of question.

"Stella, my parents are in trouble, we need to save them."

'Little one, do not get yourself concerned over this happening. Everyone knows you are perfectly capable of rescuing them.'

"I know, but... my mind is clouded."

'You need to focus, little one. Your mind will stay that way until you figure out what to do.'

"We'd better get going, Stella, there is no time to lose."

'As you wish, little one.'

Mystellara then hunched over to let Trinity climb onto it's back. It then launched itself into the air, and ran at top speed towards their destination.

Ray woke up in what looked like the cell they had rescued Mariah from about 8 months earlier. He saw that Mariah was with him. He quickly came over to her, and felt her hand. It was warm- she wasn't dead, at least. He could tell the baby was alive- his upper thigh was pressed against her stomach and it was kicking like crazy.

"Mm, dammit... stop... kicking me..." Mariah stirred and groaned, much to Ray's amusement. He shook her gently, and she stirred again, this time opening her eyes and looking straight at him.

"Ray? Where are we?"

"Looks like Tala and whoever else it was who ambushed us took us to this place again."

Speaking of the Devil, Tala had just entered the room, a slight smile on his lips.

"You know, you two have managed to evade us for quite some time. This is where this all ends."

"You're fucking mad! I don't even know what you're talking about!" Ray yelled.

"You will soon find out, white tiger."

Mariah had crawled into a corner, her arms wrapped around her very pregnant stomach. "What do we have to do with this?"

"Ahh, you see, that is the beauty of it, you have everything to do with this."

"Well then, enlighten us."

"That kid, if you could call it a kid, has contributed to most of our downfall." Tala pointed at Mariah, who looked at her stomach, and was whimpering very slightly.

"It and the other two of your brats are what is making our little world domination scheme a little on the difficult side. But you'd probably never have known that unless I had told you. In the future, those three little animals have destroyed most of our bases and forces, following their parents' footsteps. You two were always the special ones, weren't you? Well not anymore, we are going to finish all that bullshit once and for all." With that, Tala turned and left the room.

Ray looked to the ceiling; they needed to escape, now! He started pacing the small room, thinking of what they could do.

"Ray..."

"Mariah, please, I'm trying to think of how to get out of here."

"Ray...!"

He spun around to look at her, and saw she was huddled in the corner, her arms around her stomach tears streaming down her face.

"It's decided on a bad time to enter the world then."

"Oh shit."

"What are we supposed to do now?" she asked before wincing in pain.

"I'll tell you what you can do now." The voice echoed in the back of their minds, and the great purple bit beast slammed through the wall, followed by it's master. The wall crumbled, and Trinity came through the wall. She saw her mother huddled in the corner, and immediately knew what was happening.

"Bring her over here, and hold her tight. Then touch my bit beast."

Ray did as he was told. Trinity closed her eyes, and the suddenly opened them again- but they looked like they were on fire.

"TELEPORTATION."

And with that, Ray and Mariah ended up back their house. Emily ran out to them, and saw Mariah.

"Shit, where were you two? You should've been in bed resting, Mariah, now look what happened."

They all rushed inside to prepare for the coming of Trinity.

"Breathe, Mariah."

"Ray, if you tell me to breathe one more time, I'll get up and suffocate you."

Ray had said this approximately 50 times, and it was getting on her nerves. She winced as another contraction hit her. Ray sat down and stroked her forehead.

"Not long now, Mariah, you're doing fine." Emily smiled.

Mariah grunted and pushed again. Ray seemed worse off than she did. Mariah screamed as a sharp pain hit her again, and Emily smiled. "I think you'd better do that just once more."

Mariah did so, and then flopped back on the pillows behind her, defeated. She closed her eyes, her breathing heavy. Then she heard a howl that probably rattled the windows, and Emily's voice. "Oh my God! Mariah, she's beautiful."

That caused her to open her eyes and blink once- her vision was blurred, she was so tired. Emily then handed her a bundle wrapped in blankets. She held it close, the baby's red hair and golden eyes were the resemblance she held to her parents. Ray then smiled and said, "It was a girl."

"So, are you satisfied with your daughter?"

"Couldn't be happier." And with that he leaned over and kissed her. "Mind if I go show the other guys?"

"Not at all." Mariah handed the baby to Ray. "I thought of a name, what about Trinity? Because we are now three, instead of just two."

"Perfect." Ray the stood up to go outside.

"Wait!" Ray spun around to face Mariah. She was smirking. "I told you it was a girl."

Meanwhile, the rest of the Bladebreakers and White Tigers were sitting on the couches, waiting impatiently. It had been almost 5 hours. Surely nothing could have gone wrong? A sound behind then stirred them from the uncomfortable silence, and they saw Ray carrying a tiny baby wrapped up tightly in blankets. Everyone immediately rushed over to him.

"Oh Gosh, she's beautiful, Ray!" said Max.

"He has a striking resemblance to both of you two!" added Kenny.

"Yeah, the eyes are a dead giveaway," said Kevin.

"The red hair is as well. I know that pink and black make red," smiled Gary.

"Hmmm," Kai hmmmed, smiling.

"Hey Ray, when did the stork come?" asked Tyson.

Everyone sweatdropped, then Lee said, with a dazed look on his face, "I'm an uncle." Lee then smiled at Trinity, and looked up at Ray. "You look after my little sister, and this little one too, my friend."

Ray smiled at Lee. "Her name is Trinity."

Tyson shoved the others out of the way, and started talking to Trin. "Hewwo, wittle Trinity, I'm Tyson! Can you say Tyson?"

"Tyson! She's only about 5 minutes old!" snapped Ray.

Trinity the opened her golden eyes to look at Tyson, and burst into tears. Tyson sweat dropped, and Kai shoved him out of the way. "Give me a go, Tyson." Trinity looked up at Kai, and immediately calmed down. She then smiled a little baby smile and went to sleep, still smiling. "Well, she seems to have taken a shine to me, Tyson."

Tyson glared at Kai, who smirked back. Ray rocked her gently, before whispering "I think I'd better go see Mariah again."

"Is she alright, Ray?" asked Lee.

"Fine- tired but very happy."

Ray started walking out of the room, but Kai coughed. Ray looked back and Kai was still smirking.

"I believe I won the bet, Ray."

I liked the end bit! I'd better go to bed now, swimming carnival tomorrow! And remember, no reviews, no chapter 8. Ja ne minna-san. Review by pressing the pretty purple button.


	8. The power, the terror and the passion

Yeah, haven't updated in a while, but I have very good reasons! One I am back at my hellhole of a school, two I couldn't be bothered, and three was down.

On with the fic.

'Geez, it doesn't take you long to realize that life sucks.' Marth was having a bad day. School. He couldn't believe it. He was a warrior, not a scholar. He knew his sisters felt the same way he did about this. All three honestly believed that it was just a way to keep them out of their parents' hair. They may have been strong, but they were anything but stupid. However, although they had expected to fit in reasonably well, they had gone the complete opposite way, being called freaks and the like by the 'normal' kids there, and being ignored by the other crystal senshi in training, who were all terrified of the three siblings. Particularly bad, was one girl and her friends, who seemed to always get their own ways either by flirting or means of reverse psychology. He sighed, he needed to freshen up. He turned into the corridor that led to the bathroom, and pushed the door open slightly. However, that's as far as he got because he heard some sort of panting sound from inside the room. He looked up only to see one of the people who teased his sister and himself lying on the bench, with some guy on top of her. Marth's eyes widened and he stifled a gasp. He then immediately turned and ran as fast as he could away from the bathroom.

Kirra was having a day that was equally, if not worse than Marth's. She came out of the science block, lugging her books like a packhorse. She looked and felt terrible. Suddenly someone edged past her, and she felt a sharp shooting pain on her cheek and forehead. Kirra put her fingertips to her forehead, and then drew them away after it stung. Her fingers were covered in blood. She turned around and glared down the hallway, but it was empty. Or so she thought.

"FREAK!"

Brittany the ultimate blonde dimbo shot out and ran away, giggling crazily.

Kirra looked down at her bloodied finger and blinked.

'It matters not, I have had worse injuries than this.' She sighed before wiping away the blood and continuing to hold her jumper there to stop the bleeding. She sat down on a bench in the hallway, she felt slightly dizzy. 'Don't worry, the pain will pass, all I have to do in concentrate...' she thought before closing her eyes and staying there in a trance-like state for about five minutes. Her golden eyes then shot open and she took the jumper off her forehead. The gash was completely gone, but her jumper was covered in blood. 'That is gonna be impossible to get off.' She sighed, before standing up and heading off towards the lunch hall. But before she could get there, she heard someone calling her name.

"KIRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she spun around again, and came face to face with Marth who then threw his arms around her and attached himself to her waist.

"Kirra, it was horrible!"

"What happened, buddy?"

"Brittany and some GUY..."

"...were what?"

"Doing something HORRIBLE, Kirra, it didn't even look human!"

Kirra guessed what that thing was. 'Aa, the naivety of a thirteen year old.'

"C'mon boy, we'll go get you lunch and settle you down huh?"

Marth sniveled and nodded before starting off down the corridors with his arms still wrapped around Kirra.

Trinity was sitting at the table in the lunch hall at the school- basically all the kids around those parts, especially the Crystal Senshi in-training. Suddenly Kirra and Marth came over to her table, which only she occupied because everyone else was pretty scared of her. "Hey guys, what's with the faces?"

"Brittany again."

"Oh I see, what this time?"

"Still think we're freaks."

"Plus Marth caught her screwing Crystal's boyfriend in the bathroom."

Suddenly, the very object of their conversation came over. She smiled at Trinity and glared at Kirra and Marth.

"You know Trinity, I think you've changed. We should let you be part of our little group, right guys?" The others nodded.

"Really?" Trinity said, standing up. Brittany nodded. "I don't think there's any reason that you should be sitting here alone. Come and have lunch with us." Trinity walked over to

Brittany, they were so close they could have kissed.

"Excuse me, but I'd rather swallow glass than eat with you. Shove your lunch up your arse, Brittany. If you ever come after Kirralee or Martheo again, you are fucked.."

Kirra and Marth looked slightly angry with Trinity for using their full names, but otherwise were smirking with triumph.

"... although by what I've heard you've been doing quite a lot of that lately anyway! And I'm not alone..." Trinity turned around "I have my little bro and sis." With that the group

of girls stalked away.

"Trin, you have really got to teach me how to do that," Marth grinned, showing his fangs. He looked like some maniacal rabid animal.

"This, my dearest brother is one occasion where my parents taught me all I know."

Meanwhile, everyone was still pretty stoked about baby Trinity. She was only about a week old and yet there was something special about her. Everyone loved her and was extremely proud, but not as proud as Ray and Mariah. You could practically see their eyes light up whenever they saw her, as though she had brought them new reason to live. And, surprisingly even Kai had seemed to grow attached to the child. He always seemed to be concerned about her and looking after her, and sometimes even tried to tell Ray and Mariah what to do with her. Although this got extremely frustrating at times, they knew he meant well. Kai had just brought her in after she had been asleep.

"Here she is, Kami-sama, she is so beautiful!"

"Can you give her to me please Kai, I need to feed her."

Kai handed Mariah baby Trinity so she could breastfeed her, (AN: It has been clinically proven that it makes babies healthier and smarter) and then sat on the couch. Mariah started to sing softly to Trinity and stroke her face lightly with her finger. Ray had his arms around Mariah's shoulders.

'They look just like a happy family, with nothing to worry about whatsoever, it's sad that the world is in this state.' Kai leaned back on the couch, and Tyson walked in.

"Hey Mariah, are you sure it's warm enough for her?" Tyson questioned.

"What? You think I can magically adjust the temperature do you?" Mariah looked up and glared at Tyson, who turned red. Kai and Ray sweat dropped. Emily and Max entered the room holding each other's hands.

"I am so glad that we can live normally for a while, that we don't have to worry about all this youma-and-demolition-boys thing at the moment. You guys deserve a break, with the baby in all," Emily smiled.

"Yeah, but I have a really bad feeling it isn't going to last forever..." Ray said, looking down at Mariah and his baby.

Trinity was huddled up on her bed in the corner closest to the wall, and cried into the top of her knees. She heard her parents and siblings enter the room. She didn't care.

"You know, don't you?"

"Of course I know. Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"Of course we don't little one."

"Well maybe you are smart enough to know I want to be left alone."

Kai had been missing for the last year. They had just assumed his tough-guy nature and free spirit had led him to greener pastures. However, this had been a wonderful dream too far short lived. Trinity had been on scouting. She was up in the mountainous region around her White Tiger Clan's village. That's where she had found him. Kai, her best friend in the world, unconscious. She screamed and jumped down to him.

"Kai, wake up, please wake up..." she sobbed. He didn't respond. She choked back tears, and grabbed him, and rushed back to her village, where the Crystal Senshi base was. She had run to the medical ward sobbing the whole way. The doctors had tried everything, but couldn't revive him. And now her best friend in the whole world, the only person who she felt understood her, and the person she had known her whole life, Kai Hiwatari was dead. She couldn't come to grips with it.

What was worse, she was sure she had spared the person that had killed him, after he had begged her not to kill him.

"...Trinny?"

She spun around on her bed, her eyes red from crying. Marth was sitting on her bed, his eyes were filled with tears, yet he refused to cry. He tried to impress her by being tough.

"I'm sorry, Trinny."

Trinity nodded and stared down at her bed, wiping the tears from her eyes, only to have new ones bud. Suddenly she was angry. So angry.

'Don't worry, my friend. I will get revenge for you.'

Trinity stood up, and walked calmly out of her room. Her parents looked after her, worried. She had to stop relying on her anger alone. She needed to use her feelings in war, as well.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her," Marth muttered. "I won't let her do anything stupid."

His parents nodded. "So be it."

Marth nodded, bowing slightly, and started off after his sister.

(AN: Here's the bit I previewed in chapter 6. And Kai isn't dead in the present, just in the future.)

Kai sat on the floor, playing with the baby, Ray and Mariah just sat and watched with their arms around each other, occasionally looking lovingly into each others eyes. Trinity was now about 5 and a half months old, and had started to speak and crawl, so everyone was pretty excited. Kai smiled at her, and tried to get her to speak. "Say, 'Kai', Trinny..." Trinity looked up at him, confused, and then looked up at him, and pointed. "Sourpants!" she said clearly, Ray and Mariah looked at each other, eyes wide, and laughed. Kai's eye twitched slightly, and the repeated what he had just said. "Pwetty," said Trinty, and grabbed the triangle marks on his face. 'Jeez, this kid has a hard grip, not surprising when you consider what she's like when she grows up...' Trinity then bit his hand. Kai yelped, she had two very sharp front teeth, which she used to great extent. "I'm gonna get you for that one!" he said, smiling.

"Uh-oh!" Trinity said before starting to crawl away at top speed, her little red pigtails bobbing up and down as she went. Kai smiled evilly and crawled after her.

"Gee, I never knew Kai could act like that until Trinity came along."

"Yeah but at least it gives us time to ourselves," said Ray, with a devilish look on his face.

"I suppose so," said Mariah, getting what he was implying.

"Well, then..." said Ray, a genuinely evil loom on his face "Shall we?"

"Yes, I think so..." said Mariah as Ray scooped her up in his arms and headed down the hall, towards the bedroom.

Trinity was blinded by rage, heading towards Voltaire's house. Bastard, she knew he'd done that. To his own grandson. Sick bastard. She wanted to kill him, Kai hadn't wanted her to, but this was a dog eat dog world, and this was an eye for an eye. She walked in, ignoring the guards that fired at her. Her went straight to Voltaire's private quarters. She tried the door handle, it was locked. 'No time for games!' she thought before kicking the door in. Voltaire spun around in his chair and smirked.

"I had a feeling I'd be seeing you."

Mariah went into her and Ray's room, to check on baby Trinity. Their bed was still unmade due to the events that had taken place a few hour previously. She turned to look at Trinity's cot, only to find it empty. She gasped and screamed. Ray rushed in and saw what she was screaming at. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

"Where is she?"

"How the Hell should I know?"

"Oh shit..."

"Trinny? Little one, where are you!"

Mariah and Ray throughout the house calling Trinity's name. Soon the others had started searching too. At the end of 15 minutes of searching they still hadn't found her. Mariah had started crying uncontrollably. Ray had her in his arms, his face pale. Kai was still looking. He ran into the spare bedroom, calling her name. He suddenly heard a sound from behind the curtains. He swept them open, to find baby Trinity sitting perfectly still, glaring out the window, not making a sound. Kai's eyes grew wide as he watched the infant sitting there. He grabbed her and picked her up, and she appeared to snap out of the trance and stare at him.

"Sourpants!" she said irritably.

"C'mon, we need to get you out of here, your parents are worried sick."

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Trinity started screaming and struggling.

Kai was startled, she had never acted like this before. He took her into the lounge room, and Ray and Mariah jumped off the couch and embraced their daughter, relieved that she'd been found, however, Trinity was still screaming and struggling like her life depended on it.

"BAD! BAD, BAD, BAD!"

Ray stared down at her, and then looked up and gave Mariah a puzzled glance. She still looked worried. Suddenly, Ray heard a sound from outside. He ran out the front door, and came face to face with Tala.

"Surprise." Tala smirked.

Ray gasped before running back inside.

"TALA! HE'S HERE! MARIAH TAKE TRINNY AND RUN!" Ray yelled.

Mariah didn't react for a minute, and then realization crossed her face. She ran towards the back of the house, still carrying Trinity.

"NO! NO! DADDA, DADDA! SOURPANTS, NO!" Trinity hollered. Mariah tried to calm her so she didn't give their position away. Ray and the others had been totally unprepared, and had already been captured.

"Find the woman and that child, we can't let them get away," Tala snapped at the youma, who made some sort of weird liquid sound before starting to search. Ray, who had been chained up, closed his eyes and silently prayed that his one true love and daughter would be safe.

Mariah ran through the back of the house trying to find a place to hide. However, she couldn't do it quick enough, the youma had already spotted the mother and daughter, and were quickly gaining. Mariah looked back and kept running. Suddenly one of the youma sped ahead of the two. Mariah turned back around in time so see its fist come towards her head. She fell against the wall, out cold, still holding Trinity protectively. Trinity's eyes welled with tears.

"Mumma? MUMMA?" Trinity cried trying to revive her mother, to no avail. Tala stepped in and smirked a truly evil smirk.

"Looks like we finally got you, brat. There is not point in resisting now."

Trinity looked up at him, and Tala jumped back, completely surprised. The child's eyes were glowing pure gold, and a small white tiger paw mark had appeared on her forehead. She crawled over to Tala, and pointed to him.

"Eternal Sleep!" the baby yelled. Tala suddenly screamed and disappeared. The youma also followed suit. Trinty's eyes and tiger paw mark flickered for a second, before disappearing completely. She then fainted. Due to the fact that the youma had been vanquished, Ray was free and ran to find his child and love. When he found them, she saw both of them collapsed on the floor, with no evidence of the youma being there.

"Darn right you were, you asshole." Trinity stepped forward one step, looking completely menacing.

"Did you find the present I left you outside your hole of a village?" Voltaire smirked.

"The hell I did. And now you are going to pay. Why did you do that, he was your grandson!"

"He grew weak and incompetent, I had no further use for him, so I disposed of him."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Trinity screamed.

"I could give you details of just how we tortured him, and how he begged us to leave you alone..."

"THAT IS ENOUGH! I HAVE HAD IT! I AM SICK OF YOUR BULLSHIT, THREATENING MY FAMILY, KILLING MY FRIENDS, I JUST WANTED TO BE NORMAL!" Trinity hollered, before screaming. Her eyes turned completely gold, and the white tiger paw mark burned on her forehead. "AND YOU HAVE TAKEN EVERYTHING NORMAL IN MY LIFE AWAY, AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT!" she screamed before rushing up to Voltaire and punching him in the stomach. He doubled over, gasping for air. She then continued to beat him around until he could no longer stand. She then held her palm out flat, pointed at Voltaire. He tried to crawl away.

"Please spare me, it was my grandson's wish!"

"And you killed him! He spared your sorry life, and you killed him, well, that isn't going to cut it with me!" Trinity screamed, before her eyes glowed even more so than before, and a pinkish beam shot from her hand. Voltaire screamed the obligatory bad-guy-is-dying scream, and dissipated. Trinity then fell to her knees, sobbing. She stared at her hands, who had made so many people and things victims of her own hatred and anger.

"What have I been reduced to? To do things like this and consider them part of everyday life! Why did this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?" she sobbed, alone in the room.

Kai was walking through the town, he did so to clear his mind, and it usually helped. He knew his grandfather was behind the attacks that kept occurring- the Demolition Boys were his team, after all. He sighed as he walked, filled with grief, and decided to go to the rooftop where he had first met Trinity. He hated to admit it, but he missed her a little more than he would have liked to. When he had finished jumping buildings with Dranzer, he was startled to find her on the rooftop also, sobbing into the tops of her knees. Kai simply stared for a while, before taking a step forward.

"Trinity?"

Trinity instantaneously snapped back to reality, and saw Kai, her best friend forever, looking down at her. She stifled a sob, before running forward and throwing her arms around him. "Oh Kai, in my timeline, your grandfather caught you and tortured you after you spared his life, and now you're..." she continued to sob, unable to complete the sentence. Kai blushed at the close contact, but gently started to stroke her hair.

"Don't worry, I'm still alive here, and I know now that if I ever get the chance I will kill him. Don't worry Trinity, I will always be here for you."

Trinity looked up at this, and met his warm smile and kind eyes. They just stared at each other like this for quite a while, before Kai moved his head a little closer to her. Instinctively, Trinity raised her head slightly, and closed her eyes. She could feel his breath on her lips. Suddenly her eyes shot open, this wasn't right! She quickly pulled away, and looked away, blushing.

"I'd better get going Kai... Stella!" The great purple cat appeared, Trinity jumped on it's back quickly, and it bounded away, sensing that she was uncomfortable. Kai simply stared after her, with sadness and loneliness in his eyes.

Aah, the good old drawn-together-by grief effect.


	9. Recovering from the wounds

Ah, chapter 9, bet you've all been waiting for it!

Marth was genuinely worried about his sister. Since Kai's funeral, she had just sat there, zombified on her bed, thoughts running through her head he couldn't begin to comprehend. His amber eyes shone with worry, through the crack in his eldest sibling's door, and she simply let out a breath to show that she knew he was there. Marth blinked, and quietly entered the room. Trinity turned around and looked at him, and to his surprise she wasn't crying. 'Then again, her grief seems to be beyond tears.'

'Marth, I am starting to wonder what happened to her when she went back to the past on her own on the day Kai died.'

'Argh! Don't read my thoughts, Kiz!'

'Well, I'm just as worried as you are you know!'

'We're both worried, we should try to cheer her up.'

'Yeah, you're right, she needs to get out. I'm coming in.'

In a matter of seconds Kirralee was in Trinity's room. Trinity looked up at her and laughed dryly.

"I know what you guys are doing, and thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I need some time to think."

"Awww, c'mon Trin, you've had enough time for all three of us! We need to take you out to have some fun." Kirra smiled the 'I'm just so naughty' smile she has definitely inherited from her mother.

"Yeah! Hey, maybe we could go to that dance party down the road from school."

"Heh, I'd love to go but you have forgotten 3 little words that could stop us from going within a mile of the place." Trinity smiled slightly.

"Err, what 3 words are those?" Kirra asked.

"Mum and Dad."

"Well... they don't have to know. They never let us have any fun anyway."

"This would have been a lot easier with Kevin, after all he usually hosts these parties."

"Yeah, but we still have to get out of the house without Mum and Dad knowing."

"Hey, have you forgotten that Stella has the power of teleportation?"

"Well, that does make it a whole lot easier."

"Okay then, it's a date! C'mon Trin, we gotta get you ready!" Kirra smiled.

"Sigh, girls are so... girly..." Marth muttered before leaving the room.

Meanwhile, in the present, Kai was in almost the same state as Trinity. Chibi Trin was crawling around the floor, pretending to be a cat. The White Tigers had left the day before, trying to find their families. Lee, of course had no family left but Mariah, so he went with Kevin. (AN: You need to remember this)

"Kai, you can't keep moping around like this, you need to get out a bit! I mean you're upsetting Trinny!"

"Meow!" said Trin, before crawling over to Kai and biting his leg.

"Ow! Watch the fangs, kid!" Kai growled before chugging the rest of his coffee. Trinity crawled off the carpet and onto the floor tiles, her ringlets bouncing up and down.

"Jeez, watching that kid's hair is making me motion sick!" Tyson complained.

"Tyson, can't you see we're trying to brighten the mood?" Mariah questioned. Tyson shrugged. "It's only old sourpuss over there." (AN: I think Nightswift suggested that name for Kai, so thanks!)

Trin's attention was suddenly caught. "Puss?" She then pointed at Kai. "Sourpuss, you!" she said with an evil look on her face.

Kai smiled. "Yea, at the moment that is an accurate description, kid."

"Grr!" Trin Grred before looking at the tiles on the floor and once again grinning evilly.

"Yeah, but anyway, you need to lighten up! Whatever upset you in the first place has really gotten through to you." Mariah said softly before Ray pulled her onto his lap.

"Mariah is right, lighten up!" Ray grinned.

Kai eyed the pair, they looked so happy together. "Easy for you two to say."

Suddenly Emily and Max entered the room, and both immediately let go of each other, and stared at where Trinity sat.

"Oh my gentle Jesus."

"Umm, Mariah... Trinity is..."

"Not now guys, we're trying to cheer Kai up."

"But, Ray, she's..."

"In a moment, Max."

"SHE'S LICKING THE FLOOR TILES!" yelled Emily. Everyone immediately turned their attention to Trin, and Emily was right. Trinity was lying on the floor, with her tongue out, and her tongue was licking the floor tiles.

Trin then noticed everyone staring at her.

"Yum?" she said, with a guilty look on her face.

Mariah sighed, a baby was a baby. She walked over to Trin and picked her up.

"You, young lady, are going for a nap."

"No."

"I am going to murder whoever taught her that word," Mariah said, before walking down the hallway. Everyone sweatdropped, except Kai who was suppressing laughter. He decided to just let it loose and he laughed until his sides ached.

"Jesus, that was classic! I feel so much better now!"

"Glad to hear it." Ray smiled before standing up. "I need to go help Mariah." He then left the room.

Meanwhile, in the not to distant future, the three siblings had arrived at the party. Trinity had her hair done, although it now reached the small of her back. Her hair was one of those 'I don't care' factors. She was dressed in her usual black, but she also had mascara and dark red lipstick that matched her hair colour. Her clothes were also different- she had a long black skirt on and a black top that did up at the back and around her neck, slightly showing off her midriff. (AN: Think triangle bikini except more material and doesn't show off boobs but you can see down it if you look from a bird's eye view) Marth looked exactly like he always did, he didn't really care much about looks. Kirra however looked completely different. He had a pink long sleeved shirt on, and a black skirt that showed a lot of thigh. She had rushed out and bought some knee-high boots that made Trinity's look ground level high.

"Err, Kirra, where did you get those shoes?" asked Trinity, raising one eyebrow.

"I have my sources," Kirra smirked.

"Kiz, those boots have enough height to commit suicide off," Marth said.

"Oh well, won't be doing that anytime soon! See you guys, I'm going to the bar!" Kirra smiled before giving her siblings a finger wave and walking off.

Marth took a deep breath of air and ran of into the dancing crowd. "See ya Trin!" he called over his shoulder.

Trinity sighed, and sat on a chair on the side of the hall, tapping her foot to the music. A few times a guy asked her to dance, and she did so, just enjoying herself. However her comfort was shattered when she heard Marth's voice in her head.

'Hey Trin, you seen who Kirra is with earlier?'

'No, why?'

'It's that guy we saw with Brittany in the toilets the other day.'

'That's a bad thing?'

'Apparently he hasn't got the best reputation. Plus I think Kirra's had one to many Barcardi Breezers.' (AN: It's a nice drink, the only alcohol I have ever tried in my life. I had it at a wedding)

Suddenly, Kirra's groggy voice was heard in their heads.

'Err, guys, a little help here?'

'Kiz? What's wrong?'

'Alley, out the back, guy trying to rip my shirt off...'

Trinity could feel her brother's anger.

'Marth, don't do anything stupid...' Trinity warned, but she was too late. She could see the aura around him glowing gold, his eyes going completely gold, and him storming out of the crowd. He went towards the wall that led to the alley next to the nightclub, and glared at it. The wall crumbled. Kirra was there, lying in a fetal position sobbing, with a very surprised person standing over her. Marth glared at him, and he flew backwards into the wall of the building next to the nightclub.

"You... you almost did that to my sister!" Marth said. His voice was dangerously quiet. The guy gulped and tried to crawl away.

"BASTARD!" Marth yelled, and punched him in the face.

'Marth, leave him alone, he can't fight you!' Trinity begged in her mind, but her words did not get through to her enraged sibling. She ran to Kirra, who was still crying, and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her. Kirra sniffled and crawled closer to her sister.

Suddenly, out of the bemused crowd, two other men ran.

"You think you can bash up our friend you punk kid?" one said.

"Do you think your pencildicked friend has the right to rape my sister?" Marth growled.

"I know how to settle this," the second man said, pulling a gun.

"Ah I see, that sounds fair to me," Marth said, and then turned to the guy who had tried to assault his big sister. "BUT LET ME SLUG THE BASTARD ONE MORE TIME BEFORE YOU DRILL HIM!" he yelled. Trinity desperately grabbed Marth's elbow.

"Don't fight them."

Marth glared for a moment, before calming down and nodding. His eyes returned to normal, and he turned his head back to the three men.

"Come near my sister again and I'll rip your balls off. Then again, you probably have balls invisible without a microscope."

Marth picked up his sister, who was still curled up on the floor and started walking away. Trinity gave one last glare to the bastards, and then quickly followed her younger brother and sister.

"Trin..." Kirra spoke for the first time, her voice husky from crying, "Where will we go? Mum and Dad will kill us!"

Trin smiled and called out Mystellara. "Stella, take us to the past."

Kai was lying awake, on the couch, looking tired. Hmmmmmmm, maybe it was all the coffee he had. Everyone else was asleep, so he was also kind of bored. He yawned and scratched his arm and flopped back on the couch, trying to get to sleep. He assumed that he had dozed off, at least for a little while because next thing he knew he felt a hand desperately shaking his arm and a voice in his ear.

"Kai! Oh God, please wake up!"

"No, Boris piss off! I don't have to listen to you anymore!" Kai mumbled and rolled over. He then heard a tongue clicking and an intake of breath.

"KAI IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GONNA PUT DRANZER IN THE WAFFLE TOASTER!"

This got him awake, looking around drastically for whoever spoke. His eyes then locked on the golden ones staring at him, and he saw those eyes roll towards the Heavens.

"About time." Trinity's large golden eyes blinked and then looked into his; worry evidently shimmering in them.

"Kai, you've got to help us. We went to a party and Kirra got herself pissed and almost raped, and we kind of can't go home because our parents will kind of have us shot. So can we please stay here a while, just while our parents calm down?"

"Why do you need to wait for them to chill if they knew you were there?"

"Err, that's just the thing," Kirra mumbled "They didn't."

"Ah, well never having any parents that you can remember does have advantages. Sure you can stay here, I'm sure the others wouldn't mind."

'Not saying that their parents from this time won't slaughter them if they find out that they are their children..." Kai thought, staring at the floor.

'We heard that.' The three voices echoed in his mind, and he looked up to see all three of them glaring at him. Marth shrugged and started off down the hallway with Kirra.

"Um, there's a spare bedroom at the very end of the hallway," said Kai (AN: they have lots of them don't they?)

"I know, I grew up in this house remember?"

"Aa, sou desu ne." (AN: Aah, I see in Jap.)

"Right."

And that left Kai and Trinity alone with an uncomfortable silence. They both shifted and wriggled around a bit before they both spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry," they said at the same time, before blushing slightly and looking away from each other. Then Kai spoke up again.

"It was all my fault, Trin I shouldn't have done it. We were always destined to be apart. We both come from different times... literally," he laughed dryly "...and you're the daughter of one of my best friends. It even sounds wrong. I guess we were both always destined to be the lonely ones in life. Your parents have each other, Max and Emily have each other, and I'm sure the other guys will find someone who will look after them. But I've been alone for as long as I can remember, even at that God forsaken abbey. I should just forget about you, you have your family in the future, you probably don't even feel the same way as I do."

Trinity's eyes widened at this confession, and looked at Kai, you was just staring back, his face totally emotionless. She half lidded her eyes and sighed.

"Don't think that I don't feel the same way... please." Kai simply continued to stare at her while she looked at the ground and blushed.

"I've always loved you, ever since I was little, in one way or another at least." Trinity was looking at him now, her eyes shimmering with emotion.

'It's exactly the same way Mariah looks at Ray...' Kai thought (AN: That's a sure sign of love, lol!), and in one swift movement had crossed the room and had her in his arms. She buried her head into his chest and just stood there, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat. Then Kai looked down and Trinity looked up, and they both knew what to do. Their lips met in a soft kiss, and Kai placed one of his hands on her left cheek, and the other one on the small of her back. Trinity responded almost immediately, sliding her arms around Kai's neck and leaning into his embrace. After a long while they broke the kiss and stared at each other, neither of them able to comprehend what had just happened, just knowing they wanted more. Presently, Kai picked her up and cradled her in his arms for a moment, before heading down the hallway towards his bedroom. For a moment Trinity panicked.

'Okay, getting slightly out of hand...' she thought, and looked up at Kai, but seeing the loving way he was looking down at her made her melt, and she didn't protest again. When they finally got there, which seemed like a long time to both of them, but when they got there, believe me, the time rushed by. She didn't really feel comfortable with this but he was so gentle... so caring. She'd never seen this side of him before. 'You're kidding yourself girl. Me and Kai, no way,' she thought. However, after that, she thought about nothing but Kai. He was lying on top of her, his right arm on the bed so she could take his weight, his mouth on her neck. She grabbed his face and redirected it to hers and they shared another passionate kiss. Trinity now had her hands up Kai's shirt, and the only thing she thought about was him... and what would happen when she had to return to the future. They removed each other's shirts and with her bare chest pressed against his, her mind went completely and blissfully blank. They broke the kiss they were currently in, and looked into each other's eyes.

"Kai, I love you."

He smiled and pulled her closer. "I know."

A few rooms away, Kirra and Marth were tired, but still wide-awake. They could hear their sister's thought, and of course, when she was in that situation it could keep anyone awake.

"Squirt, sticking your fingers in your ears won't block the noises she's making."

"Yea, but it make me feel better all the same," Marth said.

"We'll have to remind her to close her mind to us when she's with Kai," Kirra stated.

"Yeah, we'll tell her it's not easy to get to sleep when your sister is getting lucky."

'Jesus, Trin shut up!' Kirra snapped.

'Oh shit, forgot you could hear me.'

'Well, don't forget next time. You're soiling our virgin brains.' Marth growled. 'If Mum and Dad knew about this you'd be dead. In fact, when I told them I could hear your voices in my head they thought I was nuts, so if they don't kill me I'll be in a mental institution.'

"We'd all be dead," Kirra muttered. 'I don't think they'd let us live long enough to stick us in a nut house.'

Trinity had stopped making obscene noises, so Kirra and Marth rolled over in their beds and tried to sleep. However they were both worried about one thing. What their parents' reactions' would be to this whole ordeal.

Good, bad? Well leave your reviews people! The next chapter will probably either be the last or second last, so be prepared


	10. The Next Morning

Well, it's here people!

Trinity awoke, she was sleeping next to Kai, her arms wrapped around him in a possessive gesture. He was still asleep, obviously tired from what had occurred last night, (AN: raises eyebrows) his chest slowly rising and falling. She pulled away from him slightly, and she realized that an imprint had been left where the piercing in her navel had been pressing into his skin. She smiled slightly, and got up and got dressed. Trinity was just about to leave the room, when she suddenly turned around again, and went back to Kai. She kneeled down next to him, running her fingers delicately over his face, and pressed and gentle kiss onto his lips, savoring this last moment together. When she finally broke away, she stared at him a moment longer, before he smiled a rare smile and rolled over. She sighed and went into the room where her brother and sister were sleeping. Or had supposedly been sleeping. When she entered the room she found her siblings sitting there in a zombie-like state, with dark rings framing their eyes. When she had opened the door they had stared up at her with great dislike and exhaustion showing on their faces.

"Do you know what kind of night we had?" scowled Kirra, glaring at her older sister.

That made Trinity think back to her own experience of last night and sheer happiness shimmered in her yes, a red blush glowing on her cheeks.

"We don't need to know that, Trin." Trinity stared at her brother, who had one eyebrow raised, a smile on his lips. "You soiled my virgin mind."

Trinity rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Well you two obviously know about my night, so what happened to you after I remembered to block my thoughts?"

"Well after you shut up about how wonderful Kai was, Chibi you..." Kirra gestured to the wall behind her to show that was where the sound had been coming from "decided to start crying, and also decided not to shut up for another 4 hours. Mum and Dad are probably as tired as we are."

"Yeah, well you can't win them all. C'mon guys we've gotta go home."

"I know. It was stupid trying to run from our problems. Mum and Dad and the other guys would have figured out where we were going anyway. We need to go home and face the music," proclaimed Marth, sitting up and bouncing himself off the bed.

"Please don't tell them that that guy almost... you know, with me. I think it would be better if they didn't know. I'd feel more comfortable," whispered Kirra.

"Don't worry, if you need anyone to talk to, I'll here you out," smiled Trinity.

"Oh yeah, since when were you the expert on sex?" sniggered Kirra.

"Since last night, obviously Kiz," said Marth, double teaming against his oldest sister.

"Okay you two, the joke's over and we need to get home."

"Yeah, we'll go somewhere where Mum, Dad and the others won't find us, and then we'll leave from there," said Marth, mapping it out like it was a life or death situation.

"Agreed, let's go!"

The three siblings sneaked out of the room, and down the hallway. They turned into the lounge room, only to find their parents sitting there with Chibi Trin. They also had dark rings under their eyes and had desperate looks on their faces to match. Trin was lying on their mother's lap, screaming at a decibel level that could've woken the dead. Mariah was jiggling her up and down on her knees gently, trying to calm her.

"Come on what's wrong little one? I've fed you, I've changed you, God what's wrong with you? Shush now, it's alright, nothing bad is going to happen!" Mariah said desperately, looking like she was just about to join Trinity and start to cry.

"Give her to me..." Ray trailed off, and Mariah gladly did so. Ray stood up and draped Trin over his shoulder, pacing around the room, humming gently to her. Trin hiccupped and continued to scream at the top of her lungs. Trinity's eyes grew wide as she saw herself as a defenseless infant, screaming up a lung. Marth and Kirra had their fingers in their ears, looking frustrated.

"Of course you're the most powerful. Your body had finally caught up with your lungs!" groaned Kirra. Trinity sighed and entered the room, she didn't really want to be secretive anymore. She walked over to Ray and grabbed herself off him, much to his surprise. Chibi Trin stopped crying and looked up at the person who was now holding her, and her eyes lit up like Christmas Lights.

"Ah!" she shrieked and started giggling. Ray's eyes grew wide and he looked at Trinity.

"How the Hell did you do that?"

Trinity shrugged. "Natural Talent." Kirra and Marth stepped into the room as well, and Ray looked up at them, not realizing that they were there also. Mariah had re-entered the room with two mugs of coffee, looking startled.

"Thank you sis," said Marth.

"Yeah, good call Trin." Kirra then slapped her hand over her mouth, realizing the mistake she has made. Ray and Mariah looked at each other, and them back at the three siblings.

"Trin?" Mariah questioned, before looking at her own daughter and then at older version of the child she was just looking at. Trinity handed Chibi Trin back to Mariah, and glared at Kirra. Kirra simply shrugged.

Trinity sighed and rolled her eyes at her sister in a 'good one!" gesture. It was fess up time. She took in a deep breath, and started to talk.

"This will sound completely stupid, and you probably won't believe me, but I'll tell you anyway. I'm little Trin there approximately eighteen years into the future, and the two people that stand behind me are Kirralee and Martheo, who are your other two children, whom you have 2 and 4 years after you have me. Together we fight these youma things that Voltaire and the Demolition Boys created with our bit beasts and our abnormally powerful for a human bodies, and try to save the world. Sounds exciting huh?" Trinity raised her eyebrows at her parents, whose mouths were now hanging open in a display of pure shock.

"Err, surprise?" said Kirra sheepishly.

There was a long and uncomfortable silence, before Ray finally spoke.

"So let me get this perfectly straight. That..." he gestured to his chibi daughter "... is you when you were a baby, and those two..." he gestured to Kirra and Marth "... are our other two children who are not yet thought of."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"... I must be more tired than I thought."

"Well it's the truth."

"I don't believe you. Prove it."

Trinity and Kirra sighed. "Please don't make us do this."

"I want proof that you are part of our family."

"We look like you two! I mean down to almost every detail! Is there more proof to be had?"

"I guess not... but I still want proof that you are part of our clan. Show us the tattoo paw marks. Judging by what you have said, all of you are above the age of 13, so you would have to have it done. So show me," said Mariah.

"Err, you don't really want to do that."

"Yeah, they're kind of in a private place for us girls."

"I don't care. Show me."

Trinity sighed like a deflating balloon, and grabbed the collar of her top, and yanked it down to flash a lot of breast and the tattoos. Kirra followed suit, and Marth rolled up the sleeves on his shirt to expose his. Ray's eyes bugged out of his head and he covered his eyes.

"Put them away! I get the point!"

Chibi Trin gurgled happily. "Silly Daddy!"

"You sure had a large vocabulary for a 6 month old, Trinity," commented Kirra.

"Yeah well you two didn't speak until you were like 9 months old but you walked earlier, I suppose we just went at different rates."

"Well, have we proven our heritage?" asked Marth.

"Yes, we believe you. I just had to make sure," smiled Mariah. "And all this time I was worried you would turn out looking like your dad, Trin!"

"Hey, excuse me, I look like my Dad," said Marth.

"Yes, the resemblance really is startling." The group spun around to see the other guys, including Kai, in the doorway, listening in on their conversation. Kai smiled a devilish smile at Trinity, who averted her eyes and blushed. Ray noticed this and a look of concern crossed his face.

"What happened between you two?" he asked. Mariah had already picked up what was going on and walked over to Trinity and whispered in her ear.

"At least it wasn't some bastard who won't love you back. Kai is a good guy."

"Well, you can see where those three inherited their sex drive from," commented Ray, who had since caught on. Mariah slapped him on the arm and blushed. "Shut up, you."

Trinity coughed. "Well, we'd better get going. You two..." she pointed at her parents "are probably worried about us. So we'd better go. So.. yeah bye!" she said before turning to leave. She suddenly felt a hand on her arm, and turned around to see Kai.

"Don't miss me too much," he smirked.

"Oh, I won't." and with that last comment, Kai had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Tyson jumped around crazily shouting "Kai's got a GIRLFRIEND..." before being told to shut up by the others.

"Hope you come back soon," said Kai after he had broken the kiss. Trinity nodded and hugged him one last time. "So do I." And with that she gave him one last tight squeeze and dashed out the door, closely followed by her siblings. After that, the group departed to their respective rooms.

Mariah and Ray had departed to their room, and put Trin in her crib, and she had fallen asleep almost immediately. They were now sitting on their bed, Ray's arms around Mariah's waist, holding her close. Unwilling to break the comfortable silence but still wanting to speak, Mariah shifted slightly and snuggled closer to Ray.

"You know, were lucky to have such great kids, even if they aren't even born yet."

"Yeah, I know... they're kind and they seem to get along and they seem friendly except when they're pissed off," he smiled. "I'll never forget how angry they looked at Bryan after they saved you."

"Yes, their hearts are in the right place," commented Mariah before turning in Ray's embrace to face him, and rubbing her nose against his, causing him to laugh.

"It seems that they inherited most of our good traits, thank God."

"Yes, it certainly seems that they did, according to Kai," chuckled Ray, pulling Mariah closer and kissing her. "I think they got that from you."

"No, both of us," said Mariah with the patent 'I'm a naughty girl' smile on her face. She tried to speak again, but it was difficult because Ray kept kissing her.

"They probably" kiss "think that Trinity" kiss "was stupid to do that with Kai." Kiss.

Ray stopped to take a breath, and to talk. "No, not if they're related to us," he smirked.

Mariah shifted until Ray was on top of her and she grinned up at him.

"Ray Kon, you have a very sick mind." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

"Can you back that up?"

"I will be able to the way this is going."

"Challenge accepted." And then he smirked and kissed her passionately, running his finger through her hair. Mariah kissed back, running her hands under his shirt and over his chest. When they came up for and, and it was quite a while before they did, Mariah smiled.

"I think you've already won."

Ray simply smiled and kissed her again, and they eventually fell into a passionate love that could only compare to what happened to Kai and Trinity last night, proving that it WAS hereditary after all.

Max sat in Emily's room with Emily, his arms around her protectively. They were talking about Ray and Mariah's three children.

"When I was captured and tortured by Voltaire, the eldest one saved me," explained Emily, who then realized that Max was gently running his fingers through the back of her hair. She looked up in question, and he smiled at her and her heart melted. She snuggled closer to Max, who was only too willing to let her in closer. "I remember her bit beast- great big purple cat thing."

"Yeah, I first got a good look at it when she was riding it, it was like they were communicating somehow."

"Mm-hmm..." Emily trailed off. She then gathered her courage and spat out the question.

"What do you think our kids would be like? If we ever had them I mean. Oops, sorry I meant..." but Max silenced her with a gentle kiss, and smiled in his Max-like way.

"Maybe we should find out." Emily looked up at him in question to find his smile had turned to one of devilry. Emily got the message, and almost immediately was pinned under Max, who started kissing her desperately. When they stopped for a breath Emily smiled and tugged Max's shirt off. Max didn't try to stop her. She then smiled and entwined her legs with his.

"If you want, Maxy."

Max nodded and removed Emily's shirt and skirt leaving her only in her underwear. He then kissed her again and he felt her tug down on the rim of his boxers. He smiled and broke away.

"I want."

Meanwhile, our three guys who at that moment had to be content with their bachelor existences sat at the table, eating breakfast. Tyson yawned and scratched under his nose. (AN: He does that a lot)

"We're probably the only ones in this house right now not getting lucky."

"Ahh well Tyson, we'll get our chance."

"Except Mr. Sourpants who has already had and used his chance."

"Shut up Tyson."

"Alright!" Tyson could tell Kai was upset that she had left. He gave him a friendly slap on the back.

"Don't worry buddy, she'll be back!"

Kai sighed and looked out a window.

"I hope so."

Meanwhile, Trinity was sitting in her room after a blast session from her parents about running away from home. However, all she was thinking about was Kai.

"Don't worry, no matter how long it takes or how hard it is, I will come back to you Kai. Because you know I love you. Please be careful, and I'll be back soon, my love. Just wait for me."

'I hope you're waiting for me too...'

I'm thinking I should up the rating, what do you think? Please review, the more I get the quicker I update, just remember that. And tell me your opinions on the romances please. Don't even consider asking for yaoi, because the answer is no. And please tell me whether the rating should be upped to R.


	11. The authoress has run out of chapter tit...

Here's number eleven! Here we go.

"Will the attempt be complete by tonight?"

"I can assure you master, we will not fail you."

"You must kill all of them! Every single one, especially my Grandson!"

"Understood."

"God, I'm so tired," muttered Kirralee, lying on her bed, yawning and trying to sleep. Her parents had given her the complete and utter shits with their 'running away from home' speeches, and now she just wanted to sleep. However, her mind kept straying to what had happened between her older sister and Kai the night before. She highly doubted her father knew that his eldest daughter had just lost her virginity to one of his best friends. She also highly doubted that he would approve once he found out. 'Well, that's Trin's problem now. It doesn't matter to me.' She yawned once again, and rolled over trying to fall into slumber once again.

Meanwhile, back in the present our two couples emerged from their rooms. Ray and Mariah looked cool as a polar bear's toenails- their relationship was no secret, so why go to the trouble to being embarrassed? However Max and Emily looked quite humiliated. Tyson entered the room in his boxers that 'Chick Magnet' printed all over them, along with Kai who was dressed in his usual attire, and walked over to the two couples. "So, how did you guys make out last night? Your shirt looks a bit messed up, Ray..." Kai sniggered at Tyson's comment, and then laughed when he saw the expressions on Max and Emily's faces.

"It's amazing how that can be taken in one of so many ways."

Ray calmly sipped his coffee and sighed at his friends.

"Firstly, Kai, like you can talk after the other night. Secondly, Tyson, the extent of your immaturity has never failed or ceased to amaze me. And please stop making disparaging comments on my attire."

"Argh! So many big words, my head is gonna explode!" complained Tyson. Suddenly a scream was heard from Ray and Mariah's room.

"That's the wake-up call. Ray, stay here and I'll go get her," said Mariah, giving Ray a quick hug before heading towards the screaming infant.

"God, she screamed all night, and she still has the energy to scream now?" complained Tyson. "Remind me to never EVER have children if they're gonna scream like that all the time."

"Like she has any choice Tyson, she's only a half year old," Kai stated to his slightly inept friend.

"Yeah, whatever. Now I want food! I'm so hungry I could eat a bit beast!" Tyson complained, before eying Kenny, who had just entered with Dizzi. A slightly ravenous look crossed the nineteen year olds face and he moved in a zombie like manner towards his friend. Kenny noticed his friend walking towards him smiled nervously due to the look on his companion's face.

"Oh, err hi Tyson! Have a good night's sleep?" asked Kenny.

"Chief, I don't like the look on his face..." started Dizzi, but she never got the chance to because Tyson had grabbed her from Kenny and started chewing on her laptop.

"OUCH! Someone feed this darn kid!" yelled Dizzi.

"TYSON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO DIZZI?" yelled Kenny, looking like he was about to cry. The other guys just looked on with expressions on their faces that were somewhere between shock and amusement.

"That's it! I'm sick of being pushed around by adolescent men! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!" proclaimed Dizzi.

"You go girl!" encouraged Mariah, who had since entered the room with Trin.

"Yay! Go, go, go!" yelled Trin, with the air of someone cheering on her favorite football team. Ray looked slightly scared of his feminist six-month-old daughter and girlfriend, but let it pass.

"Here we go! Amethyst LIGHTNING!" yelled Dizzi, and immediately a shock of purple colored electricity shot out of the laptop and at Tyson. (AN: Amethyst Lightning is the real name of Dizzi's attack in Japan, I didn't make it up, and I read it on a site.)

Immediately, Tyson dropped the laptop, and yelped, his hair standing on end even more so than usual.

"ARGH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" snapped Tyson.

"You were trying to eat her! What did you expect!" snapped Kenny, equally as loud.

"Would you two stop fighting!" screamed Mariah, "you're upsetting the baby!" Sure enough, Trin's eyes were welling up. Tyson and Kenny shut right up after that. They didn't want that kid screaming again. Trin smiled in a content way, showing the inside of her mouth.

"Oh God. Ray she's teething again," Mariah sighed.

"At least that explains the mad moods," said Ray, "But it means she's going to be chewing on us again."

"Yeah, and the bad thing is she's getting the fangs. Not good," sighed Mariah before holding her daughter out in front of her.

"Little One, there is no way I'm breastfeeding you any more, with those bloody teeth you have."

"Well what else are we supposed to feed her? She's too young to go onto solids," Ray said nervously.

"Ray, I was just kidding. Don't you think I know what's best for our daughter?" teased Mariah.

"Did I ever say that I doubted you?" smiled Ray.

"Yuck!" complained the infant.

"I'm with you, Trin!" proclaimed Tyson, which caused the rest of the room to sweatdrop.

Trinity yawned and walked through the stunning white corridors of her HQ, not really enjoying the reflective scenery, shining into her tired eyes, and annoying the Hell out of her. Lee and Kevin passed her and noticed the foul mood she was in, and quickly walked past, not really wanting to aggravate her. She gave them a little snarl of warning anyway, and then continued walking, rubbing her eyes and scratching herself under the breast. She'd been in such a bad mood ever since she'd returned from 'running away', due to lack of sleep, which was usually caused by late missions that she was automatically assigned to, and it pissed her off. Also, Max and Emily's child, a boy, had been stillborn. Everyone was grieving except her- it just pissed her off more, not due to the fact that she didn't care, due to the fact that it had happened to such nice people. She ran her fingers through her hair, the fuchsia streaks glistening in the bright light. She looked she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards, and frankly she didn't give a rat's ass either, but due to the fact that she was headed to some kind of meeting, she thought she had better at least make an attempt. Which brings her thoughts to her clothes. They were her 'comfort clothes' that she just threw on when she couldn't be bothered dressing up like a gothic and looking intimidating- they were the Chinese style clothes her mother and father wore all the time, and were soft pink lined with white. They hung loosely off her body, and frankly she thought anything that wasn't tight fitting usually wasn't worth wearing. She brushed invisible dirt off her shirt and ran her fingers through her dark scarlet bangs once again.

"You look gorgeous, Trin. Simply BEAUTIFUL." Trinity spun around to see her sister looking at her with a teasing look on her face. Kirra stepped toward her sister, flicking her own long pink hair back over her shoulder with a look of disgust.

"Bloody annoying hair. I think I might dye it a new color, what do you think? Pink just ain't wild enough for me."

"Whether you hair was blue, purple or rainbow colored, you'd still want you change it, Kiz," smiled Trin.

"Aww, it's a bit unfair to say that, Trin. I mean, my hair is whacked. I mean, who ever heard of pink hair?"

"I don't know, but you and Mum have it and I suppose you'll have to live with it."

"Well, I'm not very bloody pleased about it. Oh by the way, have you heard about the subject of the meeting we're going to?" questioned Kirra, now looking seriously at her sister. Trinity looked at Kirra with a look of concern on her face, and shook her head, urging her sibling to continue.

"Well, it concerns Kai, so this mission might actually hold you interest, jie (AN: Chinese for Big Sister). It seems that when we went back to exterminate the pests, two of them avoided the insect spray."

"Okay, you've lost me Mei mei (AN: Chinese for little sister). Please explain, properly if you will?"

"Okie Dokie. It seems that Mum and Dad, along with Lover Boy AKA Sourpuss and the other guys have a slight problem. Thing is, they don't even know about it, which causes a bit of a slight hitch. The two remaining Demolition Boys, that we missed when we were last back in time, have decided to make an assassination attempt on Mum, Dad and the rest of our friends, so we'd better move fast, Marth went ahead to try and stop them earlier and generally just to keep an eye on things. So we'd better rattle our rears if we want to get a piece of the action!" yelled Kirra insanely before dashing down the corridor. Trinity stood stunned for a moment, before snapping to her senses and whipping out her beyblade. She looked down at Stella, and the bit chip glowed with a sort of reassurance. She smiled, placed the blade back in her pocket, and dashed after her sister.

Meanwhile, Marth had already arrived in the past, and was quite enjoying himself at his 'home.' Having been the only one that had arrived thus far, he had gone to his 'home' to visit his parents and their friends. Now he was eating ice cream out of a bowl and being treated like a complete god by his parents, who seemed content just to be talking to him and finding out about him.

"You really didn't have to do this, you know. I just came by to make sure you didn't get killed," smiled Marth. Mariah grinned at him and he blushed. He had decided not to tell Max and Emily about their misfortune in his timeline, he didn't want to worry them.

"Well, we like having you around. After all, you are my son, unless I'm severely mistaken," said Ray.

"Yes, you're right there. I don't think there's really any way you can doubt it," said Marth.

"Hey, what am I like in the future? Do I still have my girlish, gorgeous looks and wonderful personality?" asked Mariah, flicking her hair back and winking. Ray rolled his eyes and Marth blushed again.

"I would have to say you haven't changed all that much."

"Looks-wise?"

"No, personality-wise. Although you still do look pretty much the same. Sorry, I'm no great judge of women's looks."

"Darn. Oh well, when are your sisters going to get here?"

"Well..." Marth blinked while he thought for a moment, "If you want I could ask them."

"Go ahead. We're not going anywhere, I want to see how you do this," Ray said with a look of feline curiosity on his face.

"Okay, give me a second." Marth closed his eyes and concentrated, frowning slightly.

'Kiz, Trin, where are you two?' Marth thought, hoping they could actually here him. He halted a few seconds, awaiting a reply. About 10 seconds later, he heard Kirra's voice echo in the back of his mind.

"Yeah, give a girl a break Squirt, we're moving as fast as our bit beasts will carry us.'

'You know, I wish you'd stop calling me that, I'm not a kid anymore.'

'Yeah? Well you're still our only little brother, and we have to have someone to pick on, right?' he heard Trinity and smiled. Her voice always seemed to cheer him up.

'Okay, we're outside the house. We'll be with you almost momentarily.'

"I'll go open the door for them, then." Mariah's voice cut through her son's mind, and his eyes widened with shock.

"You could hear us?"

"Yeah, and tell your sisters to stop picking on you otherwise I'll do some horrible motherly thing to them that they will never forget."

"But... how? We were speaking..." Marth shut up after that, he didn't really want his parents to know about his and his sisters 'abnormalities' unless it became necessary. (AN: Oooh! ¬¬ Work it out...)

"I don't know," said Mariah, eyeing her son suspiciously for a moment, before taking her beyblade out of her pocket and putting it on the table. Marth looked relieved, at least he knew why she could hear them now, it was Galux. The others were looking at the two people, confused. They obviously didn't have their bit beasts near them. His sisters entered the room, Trinity in her infamous 'comfort clothes', Kirra in her usual 'business' or 'ass-kicking' attire. Trinity eyed her brother, who was being pampered by her parents, but let it go. The kid needed a break. Kirra took it upon herself to give her parents and friends the low down on what was happening.

"Bad news, the last two demolition boys are trying to kill you." Kirra explained, sitting on the tabletop.

"Excuse me, get your tush off that table."

"But Mum, you ALWAYS let me sit on the table," complained Kirra.

"Not in this timeline I don't."

"Err, excuse me but there's more important things to worry about than that. We need to go find those bugs and flatten them," Trinity said, making a violent gesture in midair. "We'll split up. If you want, each of you guys can go with one of us if it would make you feel safer."

So it was figured out that Ray, Mariah and Tyson would go with Marth, Max, Emily and Kenny would go with Kirra, and Kai would be with Trinity. Everyone agreed those two should be by themselves, causing both of them to look quite embarrassed. So off each of the groups' set, except for Kai and Trinity who strayed slightly behind. After they were sure the other guys were gone, Kai walked over to Trinity and hugged her close. She simply accepted his embrace, happy to be with him again.

"Jesus Christ, I've missed you so much."

"Right back at you."

"Are you alright after... what happened? I mean I didn't get you pregnant or anything like that did I?"

"If I was pregnant, I would be dead. My parents would have killed me."

"I take it as a no then."

"Yes."

"Thank God, I hate kids so much."

"Aww, that's a bit mean, Kai. Cute little kiddies that laugh and make you happy..."

"... And scream and cry and make you spend copious amounts of money."

"Good point. Well, should we get going?"

About fifteen minutes later, Trinity and Kai were crossing the mountainous terrain that surrounded the village. Both of them had sent their bit beasts out to search also, not really being effective crawling over rocks by themselves. Eventually they got tired and stopped to rest, sitting next to each other on a rock, Trinity resting her head against Kai's chest, Kai stroking her hair gently. They were very happy to sit there in silence, but Trinity felt there was something she needed to say, eventually she gathered her courage and opened her mouth.

"I want to stay here." Kai looked down at her in surprise, she looked up, smiling weakly.

"But I can't, because then there would be two of me, and that would be kind of weird." Kai sighed and stared off into the distance. "I know."

"Well, what are we supposed to do? I love you, and I want to be with you forever..." Trinity blushed, but continued, "But what are we supposed to do?"

"I'm dead in your time right?"

"Yeah... but there's nothing that can help us there."

"Yes there is." Trinity looked up at Kai and he smiled.

"I could always come back with you."

"No. Stay here, you belong here, you don't want to live in the world I live in believe me."

"But I want to stay with you as much as you want to stay with me, you know that."

"No, please stay here. It's better that way," Trinity said, trying to hold back tears. Kai sighed, she had obviously inherited her mother's ability to always win arguments.

"Just think about it. Maybe it'll work out, Trin."

"God, don't I wish..." she sighed, before realizing their bit beasts had returned and were looking at them with amusement. Trinity gently pulled away from Kai, and stood up.

"Find anything guys?" she asked, before Stella sort of purred at her. Trinity looked happy and said "Abukura?". (AN: It ain't a real language) The great purple cat nodded and Trinity smiled and made a soft noise at the back of her throat. She then turned to Kai and said "They've found them. Recall Dranzer, and we'll ride Stella there." Kai nodded, and Trinity spun around, placing her index and middle fingers to her forehead and called out to her siblings.

"Kiz, Marth, the cat's out of the bag."

"Don't crack cat jokes, it greatly hurts our feelings," joked Kirra.

"Well, whatever, just get here quick."

Eventually, everyone arrived riding a bit beast, and they headed to the spot Stella had specified to Trinity. Eventually they got there, and they spied the two people, Ian and Spencer (AN: Can't remember if I killed them off or not, if I did they are now alive again) with enough guns to guard a small third world country. Trinity smirked, with a sort of excited madness playing on her face.

"How long have I wanted to do this."

"But there's only two of them! How are we going to decide who gets to teach them a lesson?" asked Kirra.

"How about we flip a coin?" suggested Marth.

"What makes you think I have any money?" asked Kirra.

"I might have a coin..." said Trin, groping around in her pockets. Eventually she produced a small silver coin.

"So Kiz, heads or tails?" questioned Trin.

"I'll go tails."

Trinity flipped the coin into the air, before letting it land on her hand and covering it. It turned up tails, and Kiz assured her position for fighting the two men. Marth beat Trinity once again, which meant she had to sit this one out. It was over quickly and very violently. Then it was time for Trinity, Kirra and Marth to go back to their time. Kai kissed Trinity one last time before she left. When she arrived back in her timeline, and flopped down on her bed and sighed, considering Kai's proposition.

"I'VE WAITED TO LONG FOR THIS! I'M NOT LETTING THOSE FREAKS DESTROY MY PLAN OF WORLD DOMINATION!" yelled Voltaire, frustrated. He suddenly eyed the Demolition Boys' Beyblades' and an evil smile crossed his lips.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that before. Trinity, Kirralee and Martheo, you will meet your doom at the hands of these bit beasts..."

Ooh, I wonder what's gonna happen! You'll just have to review to make sure you find out! So please leave a review, this story will finish very soon, but the sequel will be posted soon as well! So R+R!


	12. The Legend

Future Hope

By Galux Kitty

Last time on this fic that you know is the best: Oh dear, looks like Voltaire is up to no good as usual. Sigh. Kirralee and Marth got to kill Ian and Spencer, which disappointed Trinity, because frankly she was in an ass-kicking mood. Oh well my dear OC, you can't always get what you want.

Let's get ready to rumble!

Voltaire stood in front of the huge eerily glowing green tank, and smiled slightly out of pure demented amusement.

"Not this time... this time you will be the ones who are beaten."

Voltaire had dark bags under his eyes, and a look of psychotic dementia on his face. Those three freaks of nature hadn't been back for almost a month, in which he had been monitoring the younger version of the oldest one's brainwaves- they seemed to react to her siblings and the older version of herself similar to the way that the older ones communicated with their minds, except it was in a strange language he couldn't decipher- until he has realized- of course! Why wouldn't they be able to talk in that language- after all, knowing what they were he wasn't surprised. He looked back up that the green glowing tank, and then to the right, where a metal desk was positioned, and on top of it were the Demolition Boy's old beyblades. And from each one, the bit chip was missing.

Meanwhile, in the same timeline mind you, little Trin had managed to get into a spare room, which was up one end of the house and filled with things from her parents' childhoods. Then, she heard it.

"OH MY GOD! WHERE DID TRINNY GO! Ray, you were supposed to be watching her!"

Trin sat down and her golden eyes widened somewhat. "Uh oh."

She then got into a rather dusty chest, which had been left open, using the wall next to it to support herself; being 8 months old was tough, especially when you couldn't walk or stand. She eventually managed to climb into the chest, and when she landed a cloud of dust flew up from inside it. Trin sneezed a few times, but then crouched down; she appeared to be hiding. Although 8 month old babies could never really show likes that dislikes all that much, you could safely say that Baby Trinity enjoyed watching her mother, father and their various friends running around in states of nervous hysteria trying to find her. They were taking longer than usual, probably because she wandered farther than usual, so she started drawing with her finger in the dust. Suddenly her chubby finger hit something flat and reasonably hard, so she picked it up, squinting a little from the dust. Her eyes widened with interest, and she stuck the object in her teeth. Now all she had to do was get out of the chest. However, this proved impossible for a small child to accomplish, and after many vain attempts, she sat down and did the only thing a baby could do in a situation, and that was to let out a howl that rattled the windowpanes. Mariah, being close by, heard her daughter and immediately ran towards the sound. When she got to the disused room, she saw the tops of her daughter's two red pigtails, and ran over to the chest, seeing her eight month old daughter, sitting in there with a book in her mouth, and dust all over her body. Trinity then looked up at her mother and sniffled.

"Found me?"

"Yes I did, Trinny."

"... Damn it."

"Excuse me! Where did you learn that language?" snapped Mariah, glaring at her daughter. Trinity, having exactly the same eyes, was glaring back equally hard. Suddenly Tyson came past in his 'Hot Stuff' boxers (Which Mariah thought were completely misleading) and moaned at the top of his voice, "Where is that damn kid? Damn it, I just wanna go back to bed and get some bloody sleep!"

That caused Mariah to stop glaring at her daughter, and start to glare in Tyson's general direction, however he wasn't paying attention. Mariah sighed and then noticed that Trinity was still clutching the book in her tiny fist. She held it up between both her hands hopefully.

"Read?"

"Why? They're just my old study notes about all the legends that Elders used to tell us when we were kids," said Mariah, doubting her daughter would understand such a sentence. Clearly she didn't but persisted anyway.

"Read me?"

"But Trinny, they're boring!"

"Boring?"

"Yes, very. You should be glad you don't have to learn all that stuff. Well, unless the elders come back, which I highly doubt anyway." The only reason Mariah had kept them in the first place was due to the fact that they were the only memories of her family that she had, besides Lee of course.

"Please?" said Trinity, putting on her most innocent face, which was of course completely deceptive. But hey, if it were your kid, wouldn't have you fallen for it as well? So Mariah sighed and took the thin, dusty book from her daughter, with her left arm, due to the fact she was holding Trin up with her right arm. "All Right."

"Yay! Thank you Mummy!" yelled Trinity, but because she was so little, it came out more like 'Sank-oo'. So Mariah carried her daughter back out to the lounge room, where everyone could see her- they seemed relieved however Tyson just looked tired.

"I'm going back to sleep..." he mumbled before making his way back down the hall. Ray walked over and took Trin from Mariah.

"Where was she?"

"In that room filled what we could recover from when we were kids. And she wants to listen to me read this thing," Mariah said, holding up the thin study book. Ray eyes widened and he looked at his daughter.

"Trinny, even bore would say that's boring." However the eight month old simply stared up at her parents, perfectly still, like she had been frozen in time. A few seconds later, she seemed to snap out it, shaking her head slightly and bouncing up and down. Ray looked at Mariah, Mariah looked at Ray, and they both looked at Trinity. She seemed fine now- in fact she had managed to fit her entire left fist into her mouth, and was making the Maggie Simpson sucking sound. So Ray and Mariah sat down with their daughter, and she made an attempt to remove her fist from her mouth, and it was futile. However she didn't really appear to care, and she sort of flopped down and curled up in a catlike way on her father's lap. Ray smiled, removed his shirt and put it over his daughter to keep her warm. Mariah snuggled up against Ray and began to read.

"For centuries, our village of the White Tiger clan has respected the White Tiger God, named Driger, and a member of each generation whom the elder finds worthy, will inherit this powerful beast." Mariah smiled up at Ray, and then continued.

"Before this White Tiger, there was said to be another- a sort of counterpart to the Driger beast, however this one was deep golden in color and the power of three, it was mortally wounded after a great fight, trying to save the one it loved. After the one it loved perished, the golden tiger was said to lose control of its overwhelming power, and dashed off, never to be seen again. The White Tiger will spend the rest of its existence trying to protect its golden colored counterpart, whether directly or through the help of its master. However, the Golden Tiger is said to be reborn to two people from the White Tiger clan, whom the White Tiger sees deserving of the honor. These two people will always be destined to be together, and eventually they will come to realize their destiny, their heritage and destiny exposed through the color of gold somewhere on their bodies..." Mariah finished, blinking her EYES.

'Why does that sound so familiar...?' she spun her head around to face Ray, who was looking down at their daughter, who had suddenly woken up and was frowning very slightly.

"It all seems so... familiar..." muttered Ray, looking into Mariah's EYES, and she looked back into his EYES.

(AN: Yeah, you've probably guessed what's up. Oh well, hope it doesn't sound too weird- I'm listening to Tenacious D. Lol I just had to make it kinda obvious.)

Marth sighed as he watched his sisters in the training simulation. He couldn't wait until he was old enough to be allowed in- the age limit was 16. And he had just turned 15. Fabulous. However, he didn't really like doing what he had to do, in fact he despised it- killing things, what a great career path. He didn't enjoy it, but he could tell that his sisters didn't exactly mind it. They seemed to be more feisty and courageous like his Mum, and he seemed to be the shy, caring and compassionate one like his Dad. Or maybe it was the fact that he was the youngest in the family and the only boy child. Oh well, he didn't mind, he loved his sisters, except when they used to cart him around in a baby's carriage when they were little. And when they used to ask to apply makeup on his face, or do his hair. With all the weird stuff they used to put in his hair, no wonder it grew so slowly. Which he was thankful for anyway, he didn't exactly want long hair, because after listening to his Dad trying to get it up of a morning, he decided it was just a pain. However his sisters just let theirs grow. Marth suddenly felt dizzy and unsettled- it was only for a few seconds and then it passed, but it had been strange. He looked through the glass at his sisters, and he could tell they felt it too.

Everything seemed fine now, however he couldn't help but feel that there was a disturbance. His eyes suddenly flashed, and his mouth hung open slightly. He whipped his beyblade out of his pocket, and stared at the Mysticisia beast in his bit chip.

"You know it too, don't you?"

Suddenly the great spotted tiger (AN: That's an oxymoron...) left the blade, its body giving off a slightly red/orange aura. It curled up next to its master, and they continued thinking back and forth.

'Yes I do. Something is wrong. The spirits of the wolf, falcon, snake and whale are crying out, they are in agony...'

'You don't think I can here them? And my sisters and I are supposed to be protecting them...'

'Don't feel guilty; there is nothing you can do for them. If there was, I know you would have done it a long time ago, now.'

'We had our chances to rescue them from the evil that had bound them, and we chose to leave them, to become slaves to the cause of Biovolt.'

'They were loyal to their masters, and you killed them all, in the name of good. However listening to them now makes me wish I'd done something for them.'

Marth sighed, and stroked the big cat next to him, and it blinked it large golden-green eyes in respose. 'I will now return to where I belong, great one.'

'Cut it with the great one stuff, would you please? Why don't you just call me by my name, I mean Stella calls Trin by her pet name.'

'As you wish Marth, I will now return...' the bit beast thought, turning, ready to jump back into the blade. Marth thought for a minute before calling to his bit beast friend.

'Wait, is it comfortable in one of these things?' he asked, gesturing to his beyblade. Mysticisia smiled a feline smile and replied, 'Yeah, it is. In fact, if that TV had cable, I'd never want to leave.'

'Very funny, Mystic. Maybe after all this has blown over, I could live in one of those things for a while...'

'Believe me Marth, if you're out there, stay there, because believe me it's no fun in here, or it wouldn't be without a partner like you.'

'Thanks Mystic.'

'My pleasure.' And with that, Marth watched the great cat return to where it belonged. Marth simply stared at his blade for a while after that, glad to have such an ally as Mysticisia.

He snapped out of his thoughts as his sisters came out of the training area, looking like they were on natural highs. Kirra looked like The Gap had just announced a 99 percent off sale.

"Whoa, that was so COOL! Did you see me in there, Theo? I kicked his ass so bad; it was like I was feeding off my powers without calling for them! And I could do it all again too!" Kirra squealed at her younger brother, who took a step back after she started making violent gestures in the air. She then catwalk-walked over to the nearest reflective window of the corridor and started reapplying all of her makeup. Trinity had a 'what the Hell was that?' look on her face, and Marth returned it. Kirra visibly didn't really seem to care; however from her thoughts, the brother and sister could tell the middle sibling was worried.

Suddenly a message came over the intercom.

"Marth? You forgot your lunch, baby! Just wait a minute and Mummy will come and give it to you!"

(AN: Heheheheheheheheheheheheheh... I couldn't resist...

Marth: I HATE YOU...)

Trinity and Kirra sniggered.

"Aww, yes wittle Marthie-snookums, Mummy will look after you!" cooed Kirra, sidling up to her brother and pinching his cheeks.

Suddenly, a horrible screeching sound filled their heads; Trinity leaned against the wall, wincing, Kirra screamed and dropped to the ground, and Marth doubled over, grinding his teeth to prevent himself from screaming like his sister. In about 8 seconds it was over, and the three stood up like nothing had happened.

"... Pardon the French, but what the flying fuck was that?" asked Kirra.

"I... don't... know..." said Marth, coughing a bit, still trying to catch his breath.

"We've got to check this out..." muttered Trin, Kirra and Marth nodded, and they dashed off in various directions, to inform the various people that needed to know about what has happened.

"At last, I will have my revenge! After all these years... I will finally be rid of my insurgent grandson!" sniggered Voltaire.

"Arise Quadroon!"

I'm leaving it there! MWUHAHAHAHAHAH! Now you'll have to wait! Oh and if you don't get the Quadroon thing, the definition is "Of four different parts." So that's why I'm using it!


	13. Why us? Why them?

Hell, you asked for it.

Voltaire was out in the sunlight for the first time since he invented the youma, walking his estranged little 'pet'. Or, more accurately, looking for victims to test its power on. Its wolf-like head sniffed around slightly, its snake-like tongue flicking out of its fanged mouth, the huge falcon wings that adorned its back flapped slightly and the whale tail smashed the ground. The wolf legs it had made it move quickly (AN: I tried to draw a piccie of what that would look like. It could just be my poor drawing skills but it looked fragging weird) and it's eyes glowed the same red as the wolf spirit's once had. However, it was no longer a glow of determination and undying dedication to it's long-forgotten master, it was now a glow of unending thirst for pure power and terror at it's own hands. Voltaire had dark glasses on and was squinting into the sun, with his hand resting on his forehead, shading his eyes from the sun he was no longer used to.

"Curses... Quadroon have you sensed the presence of the other spirits yet?" he growled, as he saw his sun-sensitive skin beginning to burn. The beast in front of him ignored its master's commands and continued sniffing around and snarling. Voltaire cursed violently under his breath and followed the creation in front of him. It suddenly halted, throwing its head into the air and sniffing, obviously trying to trace a scent. Voltaire noticed this and stopped behind it. It then started dashing through the rocky terrain that surrounded them, oblivious to its master's calls to stop. Voltaire once again cursed and followed his creation to the edge of a cliff face. The hair on its back was standing up; razor sharp and its yellow teeth could be seen glinting in the sun. Voltaire squinted for a minute before realising what the figure below them was- or, more appropriately, who.

"Ah, yes. How could I forget? Go ahead Quadroon, I'm sick of him and his friends destroying my plans."

Meanwhile, Trinity was back in the past, trying to get away from her brother and sister, who were both violently ill. All three of the siblings had been ill since they had heard the wolf, snake, whale and falcon suffer about two weeks ago. Ever since that day, everything had been out of balance and was causing all three of them to feel extremely nauseous. Marth had been affected most- poor kid, he always seemed to be the one out of the three that seemed to get the worst affected by that sort of thing. Their Mum had been babying him since he first got ill, as per usual, and he'd been puking his guts up and had a high temperature. Kirra had been next to fall, with the flu and tonsillitis, her tonsils always went bad when she got sick. And of course their Dad had been there to look after his baby girl- and she was the daddy's girl because Trinity had made it clear pretty early on that she didn't need either of her parents' help to get what she wanted. Trinity herself had just had a slight cough and a headache, but it was gradually getting worse.

And it pissed her off. A lot of things these days pissed her off immensely. She was so tense...

She had been looking at the ground, but her head suddenly shot up. Something was wrong. She could feel it... immense power. But where was it coming from? She could sense the source of immense power... but also a smaller power and one that was sort of in the middle. She could tell the bigger one was a bit beast, but it seemed to have four strains of thought. It was strange...

The average one was also a bit beast. However she couldn't tell which one it was... but a few seconds later she got her answer.

'Trinity? Could you come here? It seems my master has gotten himself in trouble again..."

Her eyes then flashed in recognition of the deep, echoing voice.

"The blue dragon... shit!" she snapped, before dashing off.

Meanwhile, Tyson had bee sent out as scout. He hated this stupid job, because of the hot weather at the moment but also hated because it was dangerous. Mariah and Emily didn't have to do it because they were girls, and because without Mariah there wasn't really anyone else capable of feeding baby Trin. And Emily was a girl so that was her excuse. Ray did this job but didn't do it much, because of his family that was definitely going to be increasing soon anyway, and Max was the same, except he just didn't seem like the kind of person who'd kill things in cold blood. Kai was always happy to kill things in cold blood so he usually took Ray and Max's places. Kenny did it sometimes, but without a bit beast he was practically defenceless. So it was always Kai and himself, Tyson.

'Master, something is disturbing the balance. It is no longer safe here.'

'Dragoon, it hasn't been safe in these parts for a long time. Half the world's population is dead, if you need proof.'

'No, something is wrong here, we must...'

"ARGH!" Tyson yelled as an unfeasibly large THING jumped down in front of him. It looked like a cross between all the Demolition Boy's bit beasts, but how was that possible? All of the Demolition Boys were dead, courtesy of their own evil intentions.

The 'thing' circled Tyson, who stood perfectly still, and never broke eye contact with his predator. Voltaire suddenly stepped out from behind a rock and smirked. Tyson gasped. The man had changed considerably after 10 years underground, but he could still tell who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Tyson said calmly, so as not to convince the beast to attack him.

"I'm walking my new pet. Tyson, meet Quadroon. I'm sure he'll be more than a match to you and your little band of rebels."

"What do you want with us?" Tyson continued questioning Voltaire for information- it could be valuable to himself and his friends. However he made sure not to infuriate the man- it wasn't useful information to anyone if he was dead.

"Stupid boy," Voltaire snapped almost irritably, "I don't want you five normal ones, maybe your bit power but nothing more. I want Ray and Mariah, and that little brat of theirs."

"What's so special about them?"

"It's nothing to do with the parents, I just want those two so I can kill them, take their special bit power and being dead, they won't be able to reproduce anymore, of course. I want the kid for research. She, being born from Ray and Mariah, has a link to the White Tiger and an incredible amount of strength. Same with the other two."

"I see. What's so special about..." Tyson halted mid-sentence, remembering the legend Mariah had read to Trinity about a fortnight before.

(AN: As usual, sorry if the Italics don't work)

i "Before this White Tiger, there was said to be another- a sort of counterpart to the Driger beast, however this one was deep golden in colour and had the power of three..." i 

i "The Golden Tiger is said to be reborn to two people from the White Tiger clan, whom the White Tiger sees deserving of the honour. These two people will always be destined to be together, and eventually they will come to realize their destiny, their heritage and destiny exposed through the colour of gold somewhere on their bodies..." i 

Could it be possible? A bit beast, born as three separate entities from human parents? Being able to actually take a human form? It seems so surreal... however it also seemed to make more sense than ridicule. The three children were abnormally powerful for humans, and could talk telepathically, according to what he could figure.

"Ah, I see you understand the legend now. Ray and Mariah cannot find out what their children are, so, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you. Goodbye Tyson, I hope you're happy for causing me so much pain in the past... but no more. Quadroon, attack!"

Tyson had almost completely forgot about the hybrid circling him, and now it was the most obvious thing in his line of vision. It snarled a bit, and lunged.

'Tyson!' cried the boy's bit beast. It obviously knew that its master would never survive the hit.

Tyson duck and covered his face with his hands in a natural gesture of defence. However, the blow never came. He nervously opened his eyes and looked around to where some slapping sounds and some dog-like whines were coming from. Trinity was there, tangling with the Quadroon. Talons and fists were flying, legs and paws and tails flailing everywhere senselessly, trying to gain the upper hand over the opponent.

The Quadroon managed to get a hit in on Trinity, and slashed her on the arm and severely across the stomach. She cried and fell back, glaring before her eyes glowed a ferocious gold and she rushed back at her enemy, hitting it with an uppercut and sending it flying a few metres. It landed on its back and immediately regained it's footing, retreating. It knew it wasn't strong enough to beat the human in it's current state, it had known that from the beginning. It dashed away quickly, and Voltaire ran after it.

"You will not defeat us this time, Kintora!" he yelled before hurrying up to catch up with his creation. (AN: KintoraGold Tiger in Japanese. ORIGINALITY HAS GONE TO HELL!)

Trinity fell to her knees, her eyes still glowing gold, in an attempt to heal herself.

Kirra was back in her timeline, sick in bed. Not as sick as her brother, without a doubt... her body suddenly tensed and her eyes flashed open, completely gold. She grasped the bed sheets in an attempt to brace herself for the pain. Ray had come in to check on his daughter, and almost yelled out loud when he saw his baby girl like this.

Kirra's head turned towards the door, her eyes still glowing gold with no pupils visible.

"Check... Marth..." she said, her voice barely audible. Ray nodded and rushed down the illuminated white hall to his son's room... only to find him in a much worse condition that his daughter. His completely golden eyes were half lidded and his muscles were completely limp, having given up to the pain a long time ago, however at points, his body convulsed and started twitching. He was also drooling out of one corner of his mouth. Mariah stood terrified of the state her son was in, her face completely pale. She noticed Ray in the doorway and ran over to him, and started sobbing into his chest.

"Why us? Why THEM! They're only children!"

Ray grabbed Driger out of his pocket, summoned him from within the blade and put his right hand to the bit beast's flank, his left arm being occupied by Mariah.

'Trinity? What the Hell are you doing, using your power like that with your brother and sister sick? You know whatever you do will affect them too!"

'I'm sorry Daddy... it got me... it injured me badly... I needed to do it...'

'What got you?' Ray questioned his eldest daughter, but could no longer get a response from her, or she was completely ignoring her. Marth seemed to have returned to normal, breathing heavily and face pale, but otherwise he looked like he had recovered from the sudden shock. Kirra had presently entered the room, leaning on the walls for support as she walked.

"Something was hurting her, wasn't it? I know."

Ray nodded.

'But what was it?'

Trinity exhaled deeply and stood up, to face Tyson, whom she had just rescued. Blood had dried on her arm and t-shirt where the beast had slashed her, but she ignored it and took a step closer to Tyson.

"Are you okay?"

Tyson's mouth was open, his eyes wide, and he pointed to her side, where she had gotten slashed. Trinity looked... she didn't know what his problem was... until she actually looked.

The blood was a shiny silver colour. Tyson reached out to touch it but Trinity immediately veered away.

"Don't touch it! It will burn you!"

"What are you?" he managed to stutter.

Kitty: I should end it now.

Marth: No you don't!

Chibi Mao: You'd better finish the chapter.

Chibi Rei: I want to find out what happens to us!

Kitty: sigh

"Have you ever heard of the legend of the Golden Tiger, Tyson?" Trinity sighed. Tyson nodded slightly.

"Mariah told it to chibi you a few weeks ago."

"Well, myself, and my brother and sister can combine our powers into one to make that entity. Do you understand how we can do that, Tyson?"

No. Tyson shook his head.

Trinity sighed.

"I'll explain."

"Long ago, there was a golden tiger, a counterpart to the Driger beast. Both of them served my father and mother's ancestors in the very village where we stand now, and well as the Galux, Galzzy, Galman and Galeon beasts. All six protected the village together, and kept the area safe from harm with their masters. However, there was one boy who controlled both of the tigers as if they were one, which gave him immeasurable power when beybattling. He was my father's descendant and he was in love with my mother's descendant. The Driger and Galux beasts also share a special bond. This made the Golden Tiger, Kintora, feel lonely. He... she... it fought in a great battle to protect our village from invaders. I believe that's where the original beyblade originated. My father loved researching his ancestors.

"But, however, during this battle, the bit beast did something that was frowned upon by both humans and bit beasts alike. It fell in love with a human. Kind of like me and Kai..." she murmured, blushing a bit.

"But anyway, it fell in love with this human and they fought alongside each other in the fight to protect the village- the human hadn't originated from there, however. But during one of the more violent and bloody battles, the human had bit beast blood spilled into his/her skin. This injury is irreversible with any kind of bit beast magic and the sufferer will die within a few days. That's why I told you not to touch my wound earlier. But, the human died and Kintora couldn't face the loss, so it rushed off into eternity, eventually dying of a broken heart. That, and battle injuries, are the only things bit beasts can die from."

(AN: Like the elves in Lord of the Ring)

Trinity sighed, and continued.

"The White Tiger was greatly saddened by the loss of its counterpart and decided to help its legacy live. It bestowed a child to its master and the one he loved. However, this child was not normal. It was able to use the powers of its fallen comrade in battle. Eventually it died and so did its parents. However, anyone who is willing to accept the honour of the Driger beast, like my father did, would father the special child- if there was more than one child born to the couple, they shared the responsibility. And whoever was the receiver of the Galux, would be the female side of the baby-making process with the receiver of Driger. I'm glad Uncle Lee didn't get it like he wanted."

Tyson's mouth hung open. He obviously didn't believe her.

'He obviously doesn't believe you,' both Stella and Dragoon spoke up.

Trinity nodded. And sighed.

"I must return to my mother and father..." she muttered before dashing off. Tyson regained his composure and shut his mouth, before turning on his heal and running back the way he had originally come from.

Just wait until he told Ray and Mariah about their little girl...

Quadroon was absorbing the youma for more power. Ever since the girl had beaten it, it had needed and wanted more power. Voltaire was willing to throw 10 years of work out the window on his new creation, which he had complete faith in.

"Good... good. Soon, you three, the Kintora, will be no more. Then nothing will be able to stand in my way..."

You liked? I hope so. It took me ages to write this. Next chapter will be second last, sadly. But please review and make my day! This fic is freaking weird, lol. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review!


	14. Secret Rendeavouz with Kai

Let's go!

Trinity looked extremely ill and grimaced. Her wounds hadn't healed over properly because her brother and sister had been unwell. She'd used more of her strength on them than they had on her, and it hadn't been good for her. She had left Tyson in a state of confidence but she knew she couldn't live it through because the injuries were so severe but she didn't want to be a bother to them- she'd play it cool and she'd be fine. Except she had been wrong. Having barely any power left from the fierce fight she'd been involved in, her wounds had reopened and started bleeding severely again. She was using every ounce of her bit-beast strength to try and keep from fainting so they had started bleeding silver again, which wasn't a good thing. She sighed and tried to find a good place to exit from the timeline, where no one would see her.

'How could have I misjudged my power like that? I'm such an idiot!' she scolded herself.

(One day later)

Marth stared at his oldest sister as she walked up the path to the front door of their house/base. He knew she'd used their strength to try and heal herself but she hadn't used much power of theirs, instead just enough to cover the wounds to prevent blood loss, and he and Kirra had ended up being healed by her power, which she had given off in the effort of trying to heal them. It wasn't good... the wounds had obviously been reopened.

"Kiz, come have a look at Trin!" he shouted down the hall. The loud, uncouth music, which had a majority of curses in, it ceased and Kirra stuck her head around her doorframe and blinked. (AN: Say the song was Bitches by Mindless Self Indulgence. I love that song so much...)

"What's wrong with her?" she questioned her younger brother.

"Have a look for yourself!" he snapped at her. Kirra snorted at her brother, not really realising the severity of the situation. Trinity then opened the door with unnecessary force, which shattered the glass in it.

Kirra stared at her sister for a moment, taking it all in. Everyone knew that Trinity had gotten a larger share of power than her siblings because she was first born, however she had never had her authority challenged or indeed, been beaten up like this before. Whatever had beaten her up would have probably turned she and Marth into dog meat. Kirra then shuddered inwardly- she hated dogs. (AN: No wonder.)

"Umm, have fun?" Kirra questioned her sister as she trailed into the entrance of their house, the silvery blood still dripping out of the large gash in her arm and on her stomach. Trinity smiled weakly and spoke with cheerful sarcasm.

"Oh yeah... I had LOADS of fun... Kirra, isn't it? Sorry, I'm kind of weak from blood loss..." Trinity giggled maniacally, and then proceeded to collapse onto the floor and start bleeding openly. Kirra raised her eyebrows and walked the short distance to where her sister had fallen and nudged her with her boot.

"I think she's out of it, Theo."

"I'd say so. Think we can get her up to the medical wing by ourselves?"

"Let's just call someone else and get them to do it. I think the Majestics are here today and I'm sure they'd enjoy carrying a bloodied corpse up four flights of stairs."

Marth smirked a somewhat evil grin and looked at his sister.

"I'll go up and get them, then." He and his sister both had a really bad habit of teasing the Majestics because they usually refused to do anything, insisting that Trinity, Kirra and Marth could do it all themselves. They probably could've, not very easily however. They were still human and needed rest, but the Majestics insisted. Everyone knew it was just because they were up themselves and thought themselves better than everyone else. Well, except Johnny. Due to his eternal rivalry with Kai, which even continued months after Kai's funeral, he wanted to prove to everyone he was as good as Kai. Trinity had just snorted and said he'd never match up to Kai. ("And you'd know, wouldn't you?" had been Kirra's immediate response).

About five minutes later, Marth returned with the Majestics, all of which who were looking extremely displeased.

"They apparently think that because Mum and Dad conceived Trin she's their responsibility. Too bad they ain't here, ne?" Marth muttered in Kirra's ear. Kirra's didn't show she was happy outwardly but inwardly she felt like rubbing the Majestic's faces in it.

"Well, come on boys! Hurry up, she's really staining the carpet down there..." smirked Kirra to the Majestics, who just scowled again and proceeded to take hold of one of the girl's limbs each and walk towards the first flight of stairs, with stony looks on their faces. Marth and Kirra surveyed the large silver/red stain on the white carpet, shrugged and started to climb the stairs also. Soon they had caught up to the Majestics, who were complaining amongst themselves. Robert snarled at Kirra's triumphant smirk and dropped Trinity's right arm from his grasp.

"I refuse to carry you severely bleeding sibling up these stairs any further! It is completely uncouth!" he snapped on the second floor.

"You should've left her there until your parents got back so they could look after her!" shouted Enrique, dropping her left leg.

"Oh yes, what was I gonna say when Mum and Dad got back and found their eldest child dead on their carpet from blood loss? 'Oh I'm sorry, your so-called friends refused to carry her up the stairs to save her life?'" said Kirra, her voice raised ever so slightly.

"You're her sister and brother, you look after her!" growled Oliver, dropping her left arm. He expected her body to drop to the ground, now that the only support was from Johnny, but Kirra glared hard at her sister, her eyes shining a brilliant gold momentarily before Trinity's body just floated, suspended in midair.

"Now, now, now... dropping her on the ground like that wouldn't be very nice after she saved your asses, you ungrateful pricks," sniggered Marth. He glared at his eldest sister too and she floated about a metre off the ground, although the very ends of her hair still trailed on the ground. Johnny glared at his ungrateful teammates and walked up the stairs, with Kirra, Marth and the unconscious Trinity trailing behind him. Marth noticed that his sister had started bleeding again and quickened his pace. They finally got her up to the Hospital Wing, where Emily was waiting.

"Thanks, Johnny. It was really nice of you to help us," smiled Kirra. Johnny blushed, muttered a "No problem" and shot off down the hall. Kirra shook her head in astounded disbelief.

"I'll never get over how pathetic that man is." Her voice was somewhere between her normal voice and a deep, purring sound.

"Ahem." Emily's voice caught the two teenager's attentions.

Emily raised her right eyebrow very slightly, looking at Kirra and Marth, who shrugged simultaneously. Marth and Kirra's heads then looked sideways, towards an empty bed in the ward and Trinity landed on it with a soft thud. Emily bandaged her up and sighed.

"She's lost a lot of blood, I think you two will have to submit some of yours."

"Of course... our fucking luck being the only ones who have blood like hers..." cursed Kirra under her breath. Marth shrugged, became rigid for a second and then his eyes shone completely gold and his pupiless gaze drifted to Emily. He walked over very slowly, and held out his right arm, because he was left-handed.

"Stick me," he said in a voice that sounded like a deep growl than anything else. Emily nodded and tried to insert the syringe into his arm, but she couldn't get it. The tip of the syringe just rebounded off his skin.

"Umm... okay... how're we gonna do this..." she muttered to herself, before putting the syringe down on the desk and looking at Marth. Her gaze was met by his own golden, fiery expression.

"Would you mind returning to your more human state while I stick the needle in? Otherwise your muscles are too hard to get past. Marth nodded and his eyes returned to their usual, darker golden-caramel colour and he offered Emily his arm again. She took it and gored him with the syringe. He didn't so much as flinch as he watched the red substance being drawn out of his arm.

"Now go back to the way you were before," Emily said, because no one had really thought of a term to call their half bit-beast half-human state. Marth nodded and his eyes shone gold. The blood in the syringe immediately became the same liquid silver colour as Trinity's had been. Emily repeated this action until she got as much blood from Marth as she could without endangering him, and sighed.

"I think we've got enough but if we don't I'll get Kirra to give some. Thanks for that Marth."

Marth shrugged. "She's my big sister."

Emily nodded and smiled and the two healthy children of Ray and Mariah.

"I understand. Lee would have done the same for your mother. But I'll call you if I need help."

Marth and Kirra nodded, taking one last look at their downed sister and leaving the room, shutting the door behind them. Kirra hugged her younger brother around the middle and started crying like an idiot.

"Marthie, you're so BRAVE!" she howled. He sweatdropped at his older, howling sister.

"It doesn't hurt that much..."

"Yes it does!"

"Shouldn't you be crying about the whole 'Trinity has been injured situation'?" asked Marth. Kirra shook her head.

"She's always pulled through before and she's the strongest of us... it doesn't matter."

"We should go down and visit the Crystal Senshi ranks... we haven't had anything to do with them since we passed their examination..." muttered Marth. Kirra shook her head vigorously.

"Hell no. They thought we were freaks of nature."

"Well we were different weren't we? They were normal teenage kids wanting to help the situation, and we were basically automatically enrolled because of what we are."

The two siblings headed back down the stairs to try and clean the blood off the carpet.

"It had nothing to do with 'what we are', we're still human any rate. Well, mostly human," said Kirra confidently, grabbing detergent from the cleaning cupboard. Both of them were thoroughly familiar with this situation and they just grabbed everything they needed and set to work.

"We'll have to tell Mum and Dad that Trin got injured..." muttered Marth, viciously scrubbing at the bloodied carpet with some sort of scrubbing brush.

"They'll flip. They're already always worried sick about us and frankly I think if we tell them they'll lock us up in a high-security bank vault," replied Kirra, haphazardly squirting detergent at the stain. As soon as they'd finished cleaning up the majority of the blood, Ray and Mariah stepped through the door. Their looks were indifferent and their clothes weren't dressy or anything, so God only knows where they had been. Mariah's gaze fell to the now smaller bloodstain on the carpet, which her two younger children were doing their best to hide.

"Who was it this time?" she asked, sounding highly concerned.

"Umm..." started Marth, but then he saw his father staring at the blood, a somewhat terrified expression on his face. Marth looked at it and only then did he notice what his father had.

"Chiu!" he muttered in Cantonese. (AN: Basically translates as fuck or damn) There were still traces of silver through the blood. Although the majority of the blood was red, the silver stood out predominately against the brighter colour.

"Trin?" Ray questioned his son. Marth averted his gaze and looked guilty. His sister followed suit.

"What?" asked Mariah, and her eyes shot to the puddle of blood on the floor, and she too noticed the silvery traces in the blood. Her face went completely pale, and she shot towards the stairs, roughly at a speed equivalent to the maximum speed of a bullet train. Marth and Kirra just continued looking guilty.

"She was injured when she came back from the past. She passed out straight away so we didn't get time to ask her what happened..." Kirra explained to her father, without looking at him. She heard him mumble "Mm-hmm" before starting towards the stairs after his wife. (AN: They ain't married yet in the past :P)

"My God, he didn't go off at us. The world must be coming to an end!" Marth practically yelled with relief. Kirra nodded, and continued scrubbing the carpet.

"Well, we were sick and they were looking after us, so they can't blame us for not sticking together or any of that shit," explained Kirra. "You three should look after each other! No matter how strong you are you're still only human!" Kirra imitated her mother's voice. Marth sniggered and gestured to the carpet.

"Yes, SLAVEDRIVER..." Kirra said loudly.

'They should've got this carpet in some other colour besides white,' she thought, grumbling to herself and she continued her work.

Trinity had just regained consciousness; although her vision was still a bit blurred she was recovering steadily. Emily (she could tell it was Emily due to the blurry shock of orange hair) had told her that Kirra and Marth had brought her up and didn't know what happened.

"I'll tell them later," she managed to say, before coughing and trying to prop herself up against her pillows a bit more. She heard the door click open and she squinted in its direction. It was a pink-haired female and a dark haired male but she couldn't tell if it was her parents or her siblings because they were so much alike and her vision was still recovering. Judging by the way the woman ran over, grabbed her around the neck and shouted "OH MY GOD TRINNIE, ARE YOU OKAY BABY!" she assumed it was her parents.

"Hi Mum," Trinity felt her own lips curve into a slight smile.

"Oh my God, what happened to you? I will never ever again let you out of my sight!" proclaimed Mariah and Trinity started praying to the Heavens for help against her over-protective mother.

"Mariah..." Ray muttered.

"She's still my baby girl!" snapped Mariah.

"Have another baby then..." Trinity muttered.

"You three are quite enough trouble for us for one lifetime," said Ray.

"Here, here!" smiled her mother and then her parents smiled at each other lovingly and Trinity was pretty sure that if Marth was there he would have been throwing up. Kirra probably would have been rolling her eyes to the Heavens.

'But they don't know what's it's like to love someone,' thought Trinity, picturing Kai in her mind and smiling slightly yet again.

"But anyway, what happened to you Trin?" asked Mariah. Emily walked over, also looking interested in what caused Trinity such severe injuries.

Trinity closed her eyes momentarily and then smiled.

"Okay, I'll tell you all what happened."

'Okay, I'll tell you all what happened.'

Trinity's voice echoed in Marth and Kirra's heads as they were putting the various cleaning elements away.

Kirra smiled at her brother.

"You know, there are some times I'm actually pretty sure I like our older sister."

Trinity's vision had almost completely returned to its normal state now and she looked at the three people in front of her and thought about the two other people who were undoubtedly listening.

"I was in the past when I heard Dragoon saying that Tyson needed help..."

"Doesn't surprise me," all three adults said at once.

'Doesn't surprise us either,' her two siblings said.

Trinity grinned and nodded before continuing her story.

"But anyway, Dragoon asked me for my help in saving Tyson from whatever was going to attack him. When I finally got to the destination of the distress call I found Tyson there with this thing circling him, and Voltaire..." she trailed off and thought of the death of her own time Voltaire's demise at her own hands, which made her think of Kai again. She realised she'd had been silent for a while, and looked up to meet her parent's knowing glances. She shook her head, she didn't want sympathy, and she still had past Kai...

"But Voltaire was telling him about the big thing, which is a bit beast he created called Quadroon- I think it's made from all the Demolition Boys' bit beasts, and then he talked about me and Kirra and Marth. I think he figured out what's up with us... but he told the Quadroon thing to attack Tyson so I dived down on it to stop it. Kind of a big mistake, it was way more powerful than I anticipated it to be. It gave me the injuries I have now. I hit it and it ran away. Then Voltaire called me by my... other form's name, Kintora. Then he ran away."

She looked up at her father. "That's when I tried to heal myself, and you told me to stop, Dad. I did stop but I got enough energy to just cover the wounds. I didn't know that I was giving more power to Kirra and Marth than they were giving me... but then I explained what we are to Tyson and I assume he's telling you two from way back when about it as we speak. I then tried to find a place to come back here... but I couldn't find anywhere and by the time I had my wounds had reopened and I'd lost a lot of blood. So that's how I ended up half dead in the middle of the hallway."

Her parents and Emily nodded and echoes of 'Jesus Trin, you were way in over your head that time.' And 'Are you completely insane?' echoed in her mind. Mariah smiled and spoke gently to her daughter.

"You were brave Trin. I'm proud of you. We all are."

Ray and Emily nodded in agreement. Mariah reached out and touched her daughter's arm, and Trinity immediately felt pain shoot through her and she winced and pulled away. Mariah looked a little taken aback, but Trinity smiled at her.

"Don't worry, it's not you. I must've broken my arm..."

"We'll take her to get it X-rayed," said Emily.

(Three Months Later)

It turned out that Trinity's arm was indeed broken- pretty severely too. Trinity insisted she could heal herself in an instant but Mariah and Ray told her not too. Trinity was getting pissed off because everyone was treating her like she was made of glass. In fact, if Kirra hadn't told her to stop blocking the TV one day, she would have thought that she was definitely now made of glass. Finally, her parents allowed her to go on missions again and she joined her brother and sister on one of their journeys back to the past. They surveyed the scene and Trinity was surprised to find it peaceful... Kirra and Marth however, didn't look at all surprised.

"It's been like that ever since you came home injured. I've never exactly known Voltaire to be the subtle type with this whole world domination thing of his but this is getting ridiculous!" snapped Marth.

"We have no idea where he is, no idea what he's doing and while that would usually be a good thing, him not showing his ugly face, but because of the Quadroon thing that attacked you we're starting to worry a bit. I mean, he could be doing anything to it! Making it more powerful, attacking other parts of the country, even the rest of the world..." muttered Kirra.

"We don't know how the past guys are down there are either. We were given strict orders to stay away from them for a year, but keep watch from a distance and defend them if necessary. Lord knows why..."

"Can't you guess?" asked Trinity. She was hurting terribly, wanting to see Kai again but she knew what was going on, and she knew THIS time she had to respect her parents wishes. She pointed at Kirra.

"In 7 months from now, Mum will be three months pregnant with you. I disobeyed a strict order by warning Kai about the youma, and Voltaire, and telling him about us, don't you remember? It took me ages to get Mum and Dad off my case. The only reason they let us come back later was when Bryan kidnapped Mum and they let me come back when Tala caught Mum and Dad both. We're supposed to leave them alone to their own devices or otherwise we might not be conceived. Plus if you remember ever so diligently, our powers effect Chibi Me. God knows what that could do to her- I didn't have that influence when I was growing up so I honestly don't know what effect our powers have on her. So I think we're meant to leave them alone for a while, instead of always hanging around them, because it affect this timeline. Some of the effects may be good, but some may be bad. And we're not taking the risk."

The two younger teens nodded; they knew their older sibling was right, but they could also tell it was hurting her, being away from Kai.

'If only there was a way...' thought Kirra, racking her brain for ideas. She wasn't exactly the brain behind the three- that was probably Marth. Trin was the strength and she; Kirralee seemed to have a somewhat equal amount of both.

'What is wrong, Mistress?' questioned Mysticala, with an obvious concern for her partner.

'I'm trying to think of a way to help Trinity see Kai more often. She's managed three months without him but I'm being serious when I say that I'm afraid that a whole year apart could kill them both.'

The Holy Being was silent for a moment, before starting to speak in its soft, purring voice again.

'Well, both of us are capable of speech, are we not?'

For a moment Kirra thought her bit beast had lost it.

'Umm, yes. I do believe so Cala.' Her voice was sarcastic, but the beast seemed to ignore it.

'And you are?'

'A human.'

'And?'

'A bit beast, sort of.'

'Well what makes you believe that other Holy Beings cannot communicate with each other?'

Kirra felt like slapping herself. Of course! Why didn't she think of it herself? Although it HAD been quite a while since she'd been to the Bit Beast Dimension- it meant she, Trinity and Marth had to combine their powers to get the whole overall bit beast effect and they didn't really enjoy it because it took too much of their energy away and left their human bodies open to attack. And the soul could not live without the body, like the body could not live without the soul.

'So much on your mind, Mistress?' questioned the bit beast, in a mock surprise voice. Kirra sniggered.

'You just gave me a great idea, Cala.'

'Well, that's my job, to be your guardian. I'm not sure how Holy Beings react to different Holy Beings- we have likes and dislikes too. For example, I do not converse with Dranzer.'

'And why would that be?'

'I find him somewhat arrogant. My founders Driger and Galux-' Kirra giggled at the use of 'founders' instead of 'parents'- 'seem to get along with him better. Stella and Cisia do not get along with him either. Perhaps it is because we are younger than they are... however, I will get my kin to relay messages to the red phoenix if you so wish.'

'Thank you Cala! I'll tell Trin right now!' Kirra smiled and opened her mouth to talk but Marth interrupted her.

"Don't say a thing. We know." And her older sister and younger brother reached into their pockets without breaking eye contact with her and retrieved their beyblades, and the bit chips flashed cheekily.

'Damn siblings,' muttered Kirra to Mysticala.

'I know exactly how you feel,' said the Holy Being before Kirra felt its presence fade.

"Well, what do you think, Trin?" questioned Kirra. Trinity looked slightly unsure.

"It'd work, just as long as he didn't tell anyone..."

"Well he's kept one secret, hasn't he? And he's such a social cripple that he can't be bothered talking to anyone most of the time..." Kirra halted and realised Trinity was glaring at her due to the 'social cripple' remark.

"Okay Trin, you win. He's an ATTRACTIVE social cripple. But like I said, he won't tell them anything you don't want them to know."

Trinity contemplated for a moment. She was missing Kai a lot and hopefully he was missing her just as much. Plus as long as neither he or she or Marth or Kirra confessed, they'd be fine. Finally, Trinity nodded and smiled.

"I will get Stella to send him a message."

Kai sat on the couch, watching Baby Trinity rapidly crawling across the floor. She paused for a moment at the small coffee table, opened her mouth to reveal her vampire-like fangs and gored the soft wood with them. Her hair had grown quite long- so long that sometimes she put her hands on her own hair while she was crawling and fell flat on her face. Mariah and Ray knew they'd have to cut her hair even just a bit shorter so it didn't get in her way, but it looked so cute... so they had resolved by putting her hair up in two high, curly pigtails. Then she had discovered the joy of chewing on her own hair and they still hadn't figured out how to stop her doing that yet. Presently, a small thump brought Kai back to reality. Trinny had undone one of her pigtails and had attempted to crawl, and of course, had fallen over flat on her face. Kai simply leaned over and picked the infant up. She had fluff around her mouth and she was blowing bubbles of spit and giggling with delight as they burst and covered her face in saliva. Kai winced and grabbed a tissue to wipe her face.

Next time, Ray and Mariah were looking after their own kid. They were currently in their room getting some, as Ray had so appropriately put it, 'Alone Time'. So they got to have 'Alone Time' and he got to baby-sit their almost one-year old. Tyson was God-Knows-Where with Kenny doing God-Knows-What, and Max and Emily were pretty much the same. Kai yelped as Trinny grabbed the small golden hoop that adorned his right ear and gave it a sharp tug. Kai grabbed her chubby hand and removed it from his earlobe. Now Trinny was getting pissed off. She wasn't exactly used to not getting what she wanted. She had decided that Kai wasn't worth the effort of giving a long nickname too, either. So she raised one index finger, and pointed at him determinedly.

"Pussy!"

"What the fu-" Kai started, before remembering her old nickname for him- Sourpuss. Jesus, Christ, he was never going to live this one down easily.

"Pussy Kai!" Trinity glared at him with a sort of stubborn triumph on her angelic face, and with that she grabbed the arm he had resting on her shoulder to prevent her from falling backwards and dug her coffee-table-leg-shattering incisors into his hand.

Kai yelped as he tried to yank the eleven month old's teeth out of his hand. He finally succeeded, and he examined the bite. She hadn't broken the skin but she's left a pretty good hickey.

"You know kid, I resent that," snapped Kai, rubbing his gorged hand. Trinity's eyes swelled with tears and she sniffled a bit. Kai looked terrified.

"Oh God, kid. Don't cry, I'll give you anything if you don't cry..." muttered Kai, who started bouncing his knees up and down in an attempt to cheer her up. She seemed a little happier and giggled with ecstasy. (AN: Happiness, not the drug)

'Master...' Dranzer's voice said in Kai's mind.

Trinity sat rigid for a moment and then said, "Where's a birdie?" in a puzzled way. Kai was surprised for a moment- she could recognise Dranzer's presence? Not surprising, after what Tyson had told them all.

'Yes master, she can sense my presence because of what she is- or what she will turn out to be at least. But I have a message from Driger-'

'If you wanted to give me a message from Driger, Ray just could've told me, Dranzer.'

'Listen to the whole message before you make judgement. I have a message from Driger, who is giving it to me from Mystellara, the partner of your mate.'

'Mate?' asked Kai.

'I am using terms from our world, I am sure you can figure it out. But Mystellara says her master wants you to meet her just outside the village, in the Eastern Forest, as soon as you get this message. She says you can meet with her there every second week on the same day at the same time, but you must tell no one where you are going. Is that clearly understood?'

'Yes. You may leave now, Dranzer.'

'I will go back to my rightful place,' replied the phoenix and the bit chip of Kai's beyblade flashed. Presently, Ray and Mariah emerged from their room looking rather pleased and refreshed, and Trinny squealed.

"Mummy!" she cried, and slid off Kai's knees onto her feet, however she only stayed that way momentarily because she immediately fell onto her knees and started crawling towards her parents. Mariah kneeled down and picked her up off the ground and hoisted her onto her hip. She was getting a bit big to carry around anymore, but neither of her parents had the heart to leave her to her own devices until she could walk. Once she did she would probably cause more chaos that usual, sigh. Kai got to his feet and looked at the three people in front of him.

"Well now that you two are back, I think I might go out for a while."

"Okay. Just make sure you get back before dark because God knows what could be out there at night," Mariah said darkly. Kai nodded and started walking towards the door. But Trinny couldn't let him leave yet.

"Bye-bye, Pussy!" she squealed after him, waving.

Kai flinched but let it go, and walked out the door. Mariah smiled down on her daughter with pride.

"You know Trinny, I've never thought you were a genius... until now."

Dranzer was clenched tightly in Kai's hand in case of surprise attack, but he had noticed that all the dangers that his grandfather had created to kill the rebels like him and his friends- him in particular- were either completely gone or unseeable. Especially that one Tyson had claimed to have seen that his Grandfather called Quadroon. It had beaten Trinity up and that was worth worrying about. She wasn't exactly a helpless little girl.

"My parents would say otherwise."

Kai spun around and Trinity was standing about three metres away from him, smiling warmly. She tapped her head with her fingernail signalling that she knew what he was saying. Kai smiled back slightly, and walked over towards her, pulling her thin figure to his chest and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. The pair just continued kissing each other until they felt woozy from lack of oxygen. Kai then broke the kiss and wrapped his arm around her waist tightly, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. She stared down on the village, scanning the ruined buildings and sighing at the lack of life.

"Only four months now."

"What?" asked Trinity, having been lost in her own thoughts.

"Until Kirralee is conceived, presumably. Is she as much of a terror as you were?" he laughed softly in her ear.

Trinity laughed and turned her head to smirk at him.

"According to Mum and Dad she was worse. Marth was the good baby."

Kai paled momentarily, the memories of Trinny biting him like a savage and destroying the coffee table leg with her teeth burned in his mind, but then said, "Having met her, I could easily believe that."

Trinity nodded. "So I suppose Tyson told you what I am."

"Uh-huh. I don't really understand, though."

"I'm one of them and I don't understand most of it!" she exclaimed.

"I understand why we were chosen, but I don't really understand the power we have... we have a bit beast-like attack called Eternal Sleep but that's all we've really figured out so far. It drains you of so much energy, staying in that form- we only use it when we feel it's necessary. Or when we feel like showing off."

"Heh, I could understand that. When I used to compete in Beyblade Tournaments I only used to battle as an ego-boost or for revenge."

"We used to Beyblade a bit... me Kirra and Marth I mean." Kai looked at her mildly surprised She gave him a sheepish look.

"But we didn't have the natural talent like you guys or our parents did so we just sort of gave up when we discovered our own natural talent... you guys used to kick our asses, even with our bit beasts."

"Well, we were part of world-class teams, y'know. We didn't make it to the top by sitting on our asses."

"Yeah- you did it by standing near a big crater in the ground and yelling at a spinning top, right?"

"Not exactly... no wonder you don't have the passion for it."

Kai felt Trinity shrug in his embrace.

"Well, we just had our beyblades and bit beasts because one- our parents are both beybladers and two- our bit beasts are descended from Driger and Galux. In fact the Holy Beings were excavated near this village. Want to see?"

"Sure. I've always wondered about Dranzer's origin actually," replied Kai, hoisting himself to his feet and taking her with him. She laughed a bit and directed them both in the direction of the excavation site. (AN: For those of you who are wondering- that was in the Beyblade Manga, not the anime. Lol, that's when they first met the White Tigers- it was classic! I was laughing like a maniac)

After a cross-country walk they arrived at the excavation site. Kai looked, for once in his life, genuinely surprised. There were four pictures on a marble floor- A Black Tortoise, A Blue Dragon, A White Tiger and A Red Phoenix.

"North," stated Trinity's voice, breaking through Kai's thoughts. She was pointing to the Black Tortoise, which was facing north.

"If you know your mythology, you'll know the four Holy Beings each protected one of the regions. But I'm Chinese, not Japanese, remember? I don't know much about it" Trinity said raising her eyebrows at Kai. "Although I'm supposed to pray to Driger and/or Byakko, I don't know much about the rest of them."

Trinity then jumped down into the middle of the circle of Holy Beings, sitting close to Byakko. Kai sat nearer to Suzaku the red phoenix.

"The Azure Dragon, Seiryuu is the equivalent of Dragoon, and Genbu the black tortoise is the equivalent of Draciel," muttered Kai, figuring it out for himself.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm not too sure actually. Oh well, it seems like you know more than me," Trinity let her golden gaze sweep over Kai, and she smirked.

"Okay, I'll try and explain," Kai muttered at her, crawling over to her and wrapping one arm securely around her waist.

"Seiryuu was often seen as the protagonist. Genbu was often seen as the wisest and Byakko as the strongest. And do you know what Suzaku was always seen as?" Kai's voice was husky with emotion and Trinity leaned in and kissed him.

"Nope. You tell me."

"The renegade. The one who always betrayed the good guys and came crawling back at the end. And you know why that suits me..." he murmured, brushing his lips against her neck. Trinity felt like saying "Yep, sure. Of course." But her curiosity got the better of her and she said "No, actually."

Kai broke away from her and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Your parents never told you?"

"What?" snapped Trinity. She was getting a bit impatient.

"During the first world Beyblading Tournament I jumped ship to the Demolition Boys, lured by the promise of Black Dranzer. I joined them again during the third world tournament when us Bladebreakers were forced to join the District Teams. Your father went back to the White Tigers, surprise, surprise."

Trinity was quite surprised at the news, but she smiled and said, "At least you didn't stay with them. Plus I've never heard of Black Dranzer... and I should really know."

"As far as I could figure out, it was an artificial bit beast created by my grandfather's company, Biovolt. They had let us see it when I was kept at the Abbey as a child and since then I'd been lured by its power... now that I look back on it, it sickens me to think I was like that..." Kai grimaced and pulled her closer, as though she could make the bad memories disappear. Trinity leaned up and kissed him fully and ran her long, slim fingers through the back of his hair. When she broke off, she smiled at him and placed her hand on his chest.

"You're not like that anymore. It doesn't matter what you were like, everyone changes- some for the greater good and others for the bad. But you made the right choice, I'm sure of it, Kai."

Kai considered this for a moment, before nodding slowly and kissing her again softly.

"When you say that, I can believe it. You gave me confidence to believe I'd changed. No thanks to my Grandfather," Kai snarled. "Do you know what he's up to at the moment? I've noticed it's been so quiet..."

"To be honest with you, we don't know. If we did know, I'd probably be paying him a visit instead of you... Jesus, I would have come to see you afterwards!" she laughed at his mock-dejected expression. Afterwards she frowned and sighed.

"I feel pretty useless actually, because I'm supposed to be looking out for you guys so he doesn't hurt you, and I feel stupid just sitting here and..."

Trinity stopped, because Kai had pressed his index finger to her lips to make her be quiet.

"Don't worry about it, okay? We'll all be fine," Kai said, giving her one of his rare, truly happy smiles. Trinity kissed him gently again and Kai returned it eagerly, pinning her against the marble floor with his weight. She smiled as he trailed soft kisses on her neck and she said, "I hope so, Kai. I really do hope so..."

The Quadroon sat in the clear glass chamber, getting extremely impatient with the length of time it was taking to feed itself more power. Voltaire was letting it absorb the youma to add to its already extensive strength. Each of the youma screamed it's long, curdling shriek as the beast hybrid attacked it and absorbed its power. Voltaire was surprised he was doing this. He was throwing away almost five years of research on a spur-of-the-moment creation. However, it had unbelievable prowess and a certain anger about it, much like the Demolition Boys had once had, before those three freaks had taken the liberty of killing them all. It was probably good that they were dead, too- as vicious and emotionless as the four boys had been, they would have never let any harm come to their Holy Beings, their closest allies, their FRIENDS if you will. Another youma let out its high-pitched scream as the Quadroon creature absorbed it, and Voltaire felt his face be drawn into a grin of pure insanity.

"Not long my, my creation. Eight months at the very most..."

The rather intimate Trinity/Kai visits continued for the next seven months as planned, and finally the three siblings were permitted to see the people from the present (or past in their case) freely. One of such scouting/casual visits was taking place at that very moment, except they weren't terribly happy about it at that present time.

It was winter. It was cold. It was night. And all three of them were freezing their asses off. They were floating in midair above the town, where it was coldest due to its proximity to the mountains.

Kirra exhaled through her mouth and the air immediately turned to steam. She sneezed and rubbed her arms through the thin material of her 'business attire' as she called it, and sneezed again. Although her sister and brother were in warmer clothes, their faces were still flushed pink from the cold. Marth attempted to run his fingers through his black hair to try and remove the snow, only to find that the gel in his hair had frozen solid. He growled a very tiger-like growl of disapproval and coughed into his cupped hands. Trinity blinked at her two younger siblings and shook her head vigorously to clear her own hair of snow. Kirra noticed her brother's predicament and snorted with laughter.

"Hah! You shouldn't put any gel in your hair in this weather, kid!" she laughed and flicked her finger at the frozen tip of one of her brother's ebony-black locks. The ice immediately shattered and Marth growled as the sharp chips of ice rained down on his face.

"Thanks for the warning, Kiz."

"No problem. Me, being the kind, sensitive, concerned person I am, I always pre-warn my little brother of any crazy accomplishment I am about to undertake."

"Come on, you two. It'll probably be warmer at home," said Trinity, gesturing towards the ground, and the single, slight speck of light she could see from the map-like view she had of her hometown. Kirra and Marth nodded and all three of them dropped simultaneously. When they got to the ground, Kirra and Marth landed perfectly on their feet, while Trinity tripped over a particularly slippery part of the ground and fell onto her butt. Marth and Kirra sniggered at their older, stronger sibling whom was currently sitting on the ground with an astounded expression on her face. She glared up at them when they broke out into full-on laughter, and they immediately shut up, but retained their superior grins. This would probably one of the few times that Trinity would be looking up to them, so they might as well make the most of the situation.

The three teens walked through their snow-covered hometown, until they came to the light source. Kai was standing near the door with his hands behind his back, smirking in their direction. Trinity gave him a questioning glance and he removed his hands from behind his back, and the red glow from his Dranzer illuminated the white snow around him. Trinity nodded slowly and when she got to him, kissed him gently on the cheek. Kirra clicked her tongue and Marth did his best to ignore the pair in front of him, who were currently looking at each other lovingly. Kai placed his arm around her shoulders and directed her inside, with Kirra and Marth following behind them.

"Emily and Max came back about a week ago. They'd been away for ages- if it wasn't for their bit beasts delivering messages we might've thought something had happened to them. But they're allowed to leave the country freely because technically they are both American citizens. They came with- wait for it- a TV. God bless them..." Kai said fondly, before continuing. "But yeah, it seems that Chibi You loves the thing. Scratch that, you're transfixed on the thing. Your mother and father are making the most of it too," Kai smirked. "But you are also currently asleep, so yeah… I suppose you know what they're getting up to. Tyson is still bragging about his miracle escape from the Quadroon thing and Kenny is still trying to draw a picture of the thing on his laptop."

At that point, the four people entered the lounge room to find Ray and Mariah on the couch, kissing each other like there was going to be no tomorrow. Ray had his hand on the back of Mariah's head gently holding her body to his and Mariah had her fingers threaded through Ray's hair. Mariah also had her legs intertwined with Ray's and both were gently rocking their hips against the others. Kai rolled his eyes and coughed lightly, trying to get their attentions. It didn't work by a long shot. Kirra clicked her tongue behind Kai, and muttered to both him and Trinity, "Trinity, he's an amateur at this stuff. We've been doing this since we were but knee-high to grasshoppers." She then drew in a lungful of breath and yelled at the top of her voice, "AHEM!"

Ray and Mariah immediately broke away from each other and Ray launched himself up and off Mariah, and instead sat next to her. Mariah blushed and put her hands onto her slightly bulging stomach.

'Hello Kirralee...' thought Trinity.

'Jesus, with the way they were just acting, no wonder I turned out like this!' complained Kirra.

'No, you turned out the way you are because that boy in your kindergarten group looked up your skirt when you were three years old,' sniggered Marth.

"Say that out loud!" snapped Kirra. Kai was looking like he wanted to sink into the floor and Ray and Mariah just looked confused. Kirra sighed and said, "Never mind."

"But anyway... if you haven't figured it out yet... yeah that's you," said Mariah, gesturing to her stomach and then to Kirralee. Trinity smirked.

"She got the nickname Little Devil from you two when she was a baby so don't look too thrilled. And yes she was worse than I was," said Trinity, watching what colour her parents faces held visibly fade.

"Yep, that's right. Eight hour labour, cried for the first week of my life..." Kirra smiled as her parents started looking sicker and sicker by the second. Marth just sort of shrugged and put his head to one side, indifferent.

Suddenly, a shrill cry came from down the hall, and Mariah got to her feet.

"That'll be Trinny, I'll go get her Ray, it's my turn," she said when Ray tried to get up to help her. Ray gave her a grateful smile and she smiled back and headed off down the hall. About a minute later Mariah came back with Trinity balanced on her stomach. She put her down on the carpet, and the child gestured to the TV. Mariah leaned down and turned it on for her- it seemed to be on some boring weather channel, with a hyperactive weather reporter waving his arms around ecstatically. Trinny giggled and started waving her arms around too.

"She adores that show," Mariah said in wonder, "Probably because the reporter guy acts like he's stoned all the time."

"Still hasn't walked yet either," Ray added as an afterthought.

"She will soon," Mariah replied.

"Well, we'd better be getting home, don't you think? We're just here to make sure you guys aren't dead, really," said Kirra. Marth nodded but Trinity looked unsure. Kirra noticed her sister's expression and smiled.

"Don't worry. You can stay here for a while, we'll cover up for you."

She then stared Kai right in the eye, which he wasn't really used to because people were either too cowardly or too smart to usually do that.

"Have fun with my older sister, Kai."

She then looked at her parents who were smiling at her.

"No doubt we will be seeing you again soon, because we'll have to come and manually drag Trin away from Kai."

She then gave everyone in the room one last wave and walked towards the front door.

Marth simply smiled at Kai and his older sister, turned to his parents and flicked his fingers in a goodbye gesture, and after giving everyone in the room one last nod, dashed after his sister. With all that out of the way, and with their toddler occupied by the wonders of television, Ray and Mariah got back on the couch and snuggled up to each other, protecting each other from the cold. Kai directed Trinity down the hallway and into his room, and smirked at her.

"You look cold, Trin."

"Yeah... sort of," muttered Trinity, not really ever willing to admit weakness.

"Well..." muttered Kai, kissing her repeatedly. "I (kiss) could (kiss) warm (kiss) you (kiss) up (kiss)."

"You (kiss) think (kiss) so?" she questioned, putting a shocked expression on her face as though it was the stupidest question ever asked.

"Of course," he said, looking slightly dejected.

Trinity smirked and kissed him again.

"Be my guest."

(AN: I was just thinking- like parents like child :P)

Kirra and Marth had arrived back in their timeline, tired, cold and all-around pissed off. They didn't really expect their parents to come and see them because it was so late, but a few moments later Ray and Mariah did come down the stairs and smile at their children.

"When did you get back?" asked Mariah, looking at her two younger children.

"Only a minute ago," replied Marth.

Ray surveyed the two and asked the question they had been expecting.

"Where's Trin?"

"Already in her room," said Kirra a little too quickly. Her parents surveyed her with disbelieving eyes, and Kirra sent a 'back me up' look to her younger brother. He nodded ferociously.

"Yeah, she was really tired. You'll probably be able to see her in the morning though, if it's that important."

"No. We were just thinking, it's been ages since all of us had a Beybattle-"

"That's because you always beat us," Kirra cut in, but Mariah ignored her.

"So we thought it might be nice to have one tomorrow, ne?"

"Okay," said Marth immediately. He was too tired to disagree to anything, even though Kirra sent him a glare that could have shattered diamond. Ray smirked his neko-jin smirk.

"Okay then, it's decided. You three against us and Lee tomorrow."

Voltaire looked at the Quadroon- it had increased in size at least ten fold. He smiled and spoke to it, even though he doubted it understood him.

"Two more days my pet... only two more days. Then, they will pay for what they have done to us."

OO Yipes! Do you know how long that was?


	15. The beginning of the end

There's a warning in this chapter for some kind-of sexual stuff. Basically if you don't want to read the lemony hinting stuff, don't read the first part of the fic.

FUTURE HOPE

Quote: A friendship is a special part of all that's cherished in the heart. (Hi Galphoe! )

Last time...

Kai and Trinity had some rather intimate meetings, the Wonder Siblings froze their asses off in the snow and Ray and Mariah got to make out. And Voltaire is about to attempt to kill everyone... but Ray and Mariah making out is more important.

(AN: This next segment is a bit rude. Sort of a very detailed lime with musings about Mariah's pregnancy mixed in. If you don't want to read the word 'breasts' or do not know where babies come from, please only read this segment if you feel comfortable doing so. You have been forewarned)

Ray gave Mariah one last soft, tantalising kiss before repositioning himself so that he was on his back and on his side of the bed. Mariah tried to snuggle closer to him but because of the large bulge in her abdomen she could only just manage to place her palm on his chest, so she could feel the calming rhythm of his breathing ad the quick pace of his heartbeat. Ever since Trinity had been moved into the room across from theirs they had been making the most of their nights together. The rare nights where Trinity did not wake up early in the night and cry out until Ray or Mariah went and got her and brought her into their room, like this particular night, were especially looked forward to.

Mariah had sat up and was drawing the sheets up and around their waists so Ray stuck his arms behind his head and glared up at the ceiling, "Hmm"-ing with concentration. Mariah gave him a questioning glance and Ray smiled at her and gently gestured to the place next to him. She smiled back in response and crawled the short distance over to Ray, her stomach softly skimming the mattress, and when she reached him she flopped down, placing her soft hand on his chest again and he responded by putting his left arm around her shoulders and placing his right arm across her stomach and tracing his fingers across the bulging form. The child growing in Mariah's womb gave a few swift kicks that made dents rise in her stomach momentarily before it seemingly settled down again. (AN: You can't exactly say it is Kirra yet. I mean it isn't even out yet :S)

Mariah felt Ray shake his head next to her, so she looked up at him and he sighed slightly.

"Reminds me of that movie, 'Alien'," he murmured and she laughed as he gave some sort of snarling killer-alien face, which was quite effective, knowing the sort of teeth Ray had. Mariah slapped his arm playfully and smirked at him.

"Just remember the 'alien' is half yours, ne?"

"How could I forget?" Ray muttered huskily into ear, and Mariah gasped as he leaned down to her chest and roughly nibbled her aching, swollen breasts. His mouth then moved upwards again, placing a soft kiss on her lips before he gave her a kind smile and lying back down next to her.

"That area is kind of sensitive, y'know," Mariah said, glaring at Ray. He knew she was kidding, however, because she wasn't exactly keeping a strait face.

"Aw, come on Mariah. It can't be all that being pregnant..." Ray started, leaning over to whisper in Mariah's ear.

"Especially to me, right?" Mariah snorted in indignation.

"Sure Mr. Sex God. You make me sound like a piece of property, Raymond. Next time you see a car, try getting out of it through the exhaust pipe and you'll know what childbirth is like," Mariah snapped a bit. She didn't exactly see herself as a weak little girl. Ray smiled to show he'd just been kidding, but she pounced onto his chest and the pair started a friendly wrestling match for dominance. Eventually Mariah managed to pin Ray underneath her and she smirked, folding her arms across her chest and sitting on his.

"Looks like I win," she said proudly.

"Yeah, but you have the weight advantage at the moment," he pouted cutely, but regretted it when he saw her looking slightly hurt.

"You know I was just kidding, Mariah," he smiled and drew her down and back next to him and hugging her. She accepted his embrace and rested her head softly against his chest and he started gently playing with her hair, curling the soft tendrils around his fingers and smiling.

"I will love you, no matter what."

Mariah knew this; she could see it when he smiled at her, feel it when he touched her, taste it when he kissed her...

"But it's getting late... and you need to rest, so let's go to sleep, 'kay?"

Mariah nodded and slowly started drifting off to sleep.

"DRIGER! TIGER CLAW ATTACK!"

A white beyblade flew out of the beystadium at about 100 kilometres an hour and Marth lunged to his extreme right to catch it. He eventually did get there and was about to hit the ground when his eyes glowed a soft gold colour and he suddenly levitated, slowly moving so his feet were underneath him and then his eyes returned to their normal state and he landed softly on his feet with feline grace and a practiced ease. Kirra glared at her own beyblade, which was left teetering in the middle of the stadium, and her mother's blade, with was circling it like a cat about to pounce on it's prey.

"Mysticala! Flaming slash!"

The blue blade swerved, trying to hit the pink one, but the pink dodged and Mariah smiled.

"Galux, cat scratch!"

The pink dashed towards the blue and hit it head-on, finally stopping it, and it landed with a gentle clicking sound, rolling back into the middle of the stadium, due to the slope.

"Too bad Trinity wasn't here... I could've had a great time beating her," muttered Lee, before giving a dismissive wave and leaving the room.

"Urgh! Damn it! Why can we beat you!" moaned Kirra, jumping into the beystadium, grabbing Mysticala and pocketing it. Her parents smirked, their pupils narrowing, their shoulders shrugged and their undeniably triumphant grins making the sides of their lips twitch. Kirra snivelled; her eyes filling with glossy tears before she threw her head tragically down onto her arms and started sobbing. Marth, Ray and Mariah all sweatdropped at their blubbering sister/daughter, who was forming a small puddle of tears in the middle of the beystadium.

"Why can't we win? You always beat us and it sucks! LIFE IS FULL OF SUCH INJUSTICE!"

"Kiz, life's a bitch and then you die," commented her mother, shrugging it off.

"But you're not the ones who lost!" she snapped back.

At that moment, Kirra looked up at her parents and brother, and then stood up, brushing herself off and snivelling a bit.

"I'm okay now."

She then calmly stepped out of the stadium, and walked out of the room. Ray raised his right eyebrow in mild surprise and Mariah raised her palm to her forehead.

"Sometimes I wonder about that girl."

"Speaking of girls, do you know where your other sister is? I haven't seen her for a while."

'Good thing I'm brazen,' thought Marth to himself, 'Otherwise I'd be screwed.'

'Don't lie to them, Marth.'

Marth blinked and blocked his thought to all other than Kirra. His parents had their bit beasts and because of that, could probably hear what they were saying- or more accurately, thinking. 'Kiz, they're asking about Trin. And you know where she is right now.'

'Ah, I see, Theo. In that case, look 'em straight in the eye and lie to your little heart's desire.'

'This coming from a person who can bitch about her parents for three hours behind their backs and then go crawling back to them like a sick puppy.'

'Yeah, yeah.' She then left his strain of thought. He smiled his fanged smile at his parents and looked at his parents who were becoming suspicious due to the length of time he was taking to come up with an answer.

"I think she took a mission in the past- I think it was very early this morning and she didn't want to wake you up to tell you."

Ray stared at his son for a moment, and Marth felt as though his father's golden gaze could see right through the lies. However, he nodded and Marth almost exhaled with utmost relief.

"Alright. Please tell us when she does something like that straight away next time. We need to see if she's okay, she hasn't been herself lately," Ray then slipped Mariah's hand into his own and started leaving the room. Mariah gazed back at her son; she sure as Hell didn't believe him. But she let it go... I mean where else could her daughter be?

Marth shifted a bit after his parents were out of the room and then flopped down on a nearby bench and retrieved his beyblade from his pocket and stared at the bit chip.

'If only they knew, Cisia. If only they knew what she was doing right now...'

It was winter. It was cold. And Kai had offered to "Warm Trinity up" as he had so adequately put it. Who could refuse?

'If only my parents knew what I was doing right now,' thought Trinity as she ran her slim fingers over Kai's bare chest and he smiled at her- a rare genuine smile that expressed his suppressed emotions. She smiled back, flashing her pearl white fangs in his direction and snuggled up to him, closing her eyes and smiling with contentment. Kai pulled her just about as close to each other as two people could get and buried his face into her long, sweet smelling strawberry coloured bangs. A few minutes later, Trinity had fallen asleep due to the 'fun' they had about 7 minutes prior to the moment.

Kai was tired, but he was also hungry. So he gently slid out of the bed, kissing Trinity gently before making a quick attempt to put on his clothes. He pushed open the door, closing it again to save Trinity's pride. Personally, he always thought no one would ever want to have sex with him before he started Beyblading. He was just the sadistic, triangle-faced teenager who everyone avoided. Then when he started Beyblading he swore to God that he probably would have drowned in all the mail that his fangirls sent him daily. He probably could have picked one of those chicks up, but he assumed most of them had died along with 3.15 billion (AN: That's approx. half of the world population, ne?) of the world's people, also along with most of Ray and Mariah's fangirls/fanboys, which had turned out in their favour anyway.

After that, he'd assumed any chick would just jump for him because she was a ditz looking for a night of fun. Then he'd met Trinity, who was the complete opposite. She was beautiful and smart and voluptuous (okay... so what male would say that wasn't a good thing) and didn't take any shit like her mother but had that sense of dignity, kind concern and slight blissful ignorance like her father. Plus she was a reasonable Beyblader but didn't really have the power her parents did. Stella, to him, seemed more like a guardian or close friend to her. He assumed it has chosen her a its master because it was descended from Driger and Galux.

Yawn, scratch of the arm. He walked into the kitchen, assuming it was about 8am, knowing that Ray and Mariah would already be up, due to the fact that their daughter regularly kept them up most if not all of the night anyway, if certain other activities didn't that is. Chibi Trin had grown big; it was actually hard to believe that just about 2 years or so ago she'd been a little tiny defenceless baby. Looking at the older version of her it was hard to believe she hadn't been born full grown and able to take care of herself from the beginning.

He'd been right. Trin sat at the end of the table, sitting on top of boxes and books and all sorts of things in place of the highchair they couldn't get, giggling like a drunk. Mariah and Ray sat to both sides of her, looking completely screwed (no pun intended), yawning, Mariah omitting the occasional strangled sob. Trin suddenly took an interest in her mother's shiny pink locks of hair and grappled onto a fistful and started yanking at it, trying to rip it out of her scalp. Mariah yelped and freed her hair from her child's grasp, now not really caring whether she wanted to look strong or not and started sobbing into the top of the table. Being 5 months pregnant, everything pissed her off or made her cry or she overreacted to the smallest of situations, which just upset her or pissed her off more- it was a vicious cycle.

Trin, having been relieved of her glistening prize, started howling at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her chubby face. Ray suddenly snapped out of his trance-like state, realising the two most important people in his life to him were both crying. He looked from one to the other hurriedly, confused, not knowing which one to comfort.

Kai did his trademark and legendary "humph" and walked into the room, snatching the smaller female life form from her perch on the boxes and giving his former teammate a 'look after your girlfriend, you idiot!' look. Trin immediately calmed down, hiccuped a few times before smiling, and went to sleep, leaning on Kai's chest, much like the older version of herself had done a few minutes beforehand. Ray sweatdropped and walked over to the opposite side of the table, picking up Mariah (which required a fairly big effort, because of her pregnancy) who was still sobbing, and began cradling her like a baby, and went and sat down on the couch with her. Mariah sniffled and stopped crying, deciding it was a waste of the energy she already didn't have enough of. Ray smiled at her and it warmed her heart, he then stroked her hair gently and held her close; it comforted her more than words could describe.

'At least I have someone to help me take care of Trin...' Mariah thought. 'I don't know what I'd do without Ray's help.'

'They love each other a lot. It almost makes me feel happy for them... almost. It's like they can speak directly to each other's hearts...' thought Kai, before the toddler in his arms squirmed, signalling their few seconds peace and quiet was over. The child's large golden eyes met his own mahogany eyes, and she pointed stubbornly at the ground.

"Down."

Kai obeyed this command, not wanting to risk upsetting her. His hands reached the ground and before he'd managed to let go of her, she raised her finger again.

"Up."

Sigh. Kai heaved himself upright and sighed.

"Are you happy now, little one?"

"Down."

"..."

"DOWN."

'Grr. Memo to myself: never ever even consider having children,' Kai snarled to himself before gently resting Trin on the ground and starting to walk away.

"Up."

"No."

Kai turned around to face the child, who was trying to pull herself up and onto her feet. She eventually succeeded and immediately started wobbling. Ray and Mariah were watching their daughter's actions with interest, waiting to see what she was trying to do. Trin gripped onto the coffee table, and took one single, strained step and then fell flat on her bottom. Mariah smiled at Ray and went to pick up their child; it was times like these that made having children worthwhile.

This dream again... not again... Trinity writhed in the bed. It was the same vision every time. Darkness... and the Quadroon creature floating in the air firing some sort of red glow with a large golden tiger creature- also in the air, retaliating by shielding itself with a veil of silver, dashing towards the Quadroon, leaving images of itself as it ran, and holding up its large paw, ready to strike. And Kai, her Kai... jumping on something to shield it and getting hit... fatally. Why? Why did this happen? No. NOT AGAIN! She couldn't lose him again!

Trinity shot up in the bed, breathing heavily. It wasn't real... was it? She'd never had a prophetic dream before; it wasn't going to start now. Of course she was worried for Kai's safety, but why would he die? What did this have to do with it? It was just her imagination...

Yes...

That's what it was. She suddenly felt nauseous so she wrapped the bed sheets around her body and dashed down the hall to the toilet and threw up. She then stumbled over to the bathroom sink, turned on the cold water and cupped her hands underneath so her hands became filled with water. Trinity then gulped the whole lot into her mouth and felt relieved as she felt the cool liquid trickle down her parched throat, quenching her thirst and making her stomach calm. She repeated her previous actions of filling her cupped hands with water several more times before walking out of the bathroom and shivering inwardly. She felt that she was just getting herself so worked up over nothing. She sighed and walked calmly back to Kai's room and clothed herself, and walked down the hall, ready to face the new day. She would not let mere setbacks such as this cloud her judgement; she was not a weak person; that was the thing she prided herself on. She would remain strong for herself, her siblings, her parents and most of all, Kai.

Her stomach rumbled violently yet again, and she winced and remembered back to the dream she had.

She could feel its presence approach. She didn't know from where, but its power was haunting the back of her mind, making her nervous. It was getting strong... its power was forever increasing... her younger siblings never said anything, but she knew they felt it too, haunting the backs of their minds like lurking shadows. Something bad was surely going to happen soon, and she would be prepared for it, come Hell or high water.

Kai watched as Ray and Mariah praised their young daughter, who wasn't thrilled by the attention and looked like after all that exercise she just wanted to go back to sleep again. Suddenly the older version of Trin AKA Trinity walked into the room, stifling a yawn with the back of her left hand. Her face was still stricken of colour but she appeared to be in reasonable health so Kai didn't concern himself by getting worried about her- she knew she was more than capable of looking after herself. As Trinity began walking over to the couch Kai was now haphazardly slouched on, she tripped over her own feet and fell flat on her butt.

"Ouch! Fu-", she started, never finishing because she clapped her own hand over her mouth to stop herself from saying the rest of the word.

Mariah frowned, cursing Tyson and Kai. Ray just sniggered slightly.

"Not as sure-footed as we are."

Trinity heard Kai mumble something about the 'bloody neko-jin' before holding out a hand to help her up. She accepted this offer, and he pulled her up and into his arms, wrapping them securely around her waist. She smiled and laughed a bit as he flickered his eyelashes against her neck. Ray and Mariah watched this display with amusement, Mariah sitting on Ray's lap, Trin sitting on Mariah's lap.

Max and Emily emerged from the depths of their room, Max gently letting go of Emily's hand and caressing his lips against her own before walking into the kitchen for his daily sugar/caffeine boost.

Trinity still had the slight scar on her forehead from where the Quadroon had hit her, and Kai traced it gently with his thumb before putting his hand to the back of her head and pulling her in for a kiss. Trinity returned this eagerly and the other two couples and baby watched with a seemingly content air about them. Suddenly a wolf whistle erupted from the hallway and the two broke apart, looking in the direction from whence it came.

Tyson (AN: Who else? pokes the chubby baka Takao) stood there, a triumphant look on his youthful face. He then shivered as her received 3 golden eyed 'leave them/us alone' glares from various older members of the Kon family. Trinity suddenly flinched, her eyes flashing the all-too-familiar golden colour.

'It is indeed good to be back to where I belong.'

"Galeon."

Mariah flinched. She hadn't heard from her brother for quite a period of time and was very concerned that something may have happened to him.

"What about it?" she questioned eagerly.

"It's nearby..."

"That means Lee must be with it!" Mariah squealed like a little girl, wrestling from Ray's arms and sprinting to the front door with Trin cradled in her arms. Ray didn't seem to mind, he was as eager to see his best friend of childhood times again too. Except he wasn't willing to run, so he took his usual calm exterior and walked. Max and Emily looked interested but were more interested with each other at this current point in time so they stayed seated, snuggled against each other's bodies for protection from the cold. Kenny was probably in some zombie-like state working on his laptop, still trying to figure out what the Quadroon thing looked like (with Tyson's help, so Kai assumed that's where Tyson had currently left for) so that left he, Kai, and Trinity. They grasped for each other's hands and smiled at each other, before walking in the direction Ray and Mariah had disappeared to.

When they got there, they found them exchanging conversation with Lee, who hadn't really changed much, albeit he'd got a new pair of clothes. He turned his attention from his young niece and his sister's stomach (which he was staring at with a world-weary, 'why me' look on his face) for a second and looked at his older niece.

"Who's that?"

"Umm... Lee, meet Trinity, older version of your niece Chibi Trin from the future," explained Ray. Lee took one look at Kai and Trinity's hands linked together and sighed.

"As if my little sister and my best friend were not enough. Now it's my niece and my best friend's friend."

"And us. Well, not sexually like the other two couples you were referring to. Just consider us to be your friendly neighbourhood Wonder Siblings."

Trinity immediately recognised her younger sister's smart-ass tone but even before then she had known who the two people were, and the others besides Lee could definitely have taken a wild guess. Sure enough, the remaining two Kon children were standing outside, in the below zero temperatures (They knew it was below zero courtesy of Trin's favourite weatherman). Kirra had once again opted for her tight black 'business' clothes, even though it was freezing. Marth had gone for traditional Mandarin dress, much like his parents used to wear and Ray, Mariah and Lee all knew they were designed to take the cold climate from their own childhood experiences.

"Ever thought of coming home to see your poor mother and father and siblings at all, Trin?" remarked Kirra. Lee looked confused.

"Kirralee and Martheo, my two siblings, one who is not yet born and one who is not yet thought of," said Trinity, explaining it to the astounded Lee. Kirra and Marth flinched- they were still not over their own names. The two younger children of Ray and Mariah actually considered their own names to be quite tragic.

"Call us Kirra and Marth. Or Kiz and Theo," Kirra said, and both her and her brother's eyes glinted dangerously, suggesting everyone should call then by their names of preference otherwise there would be Hell to pay.

"So where are Kevin and Gary?" asked Marth, stepping inside the house, shaking the pure white snow out of his raven black bangs.

"They're doing mercenary work in other parts of the country currently. They should stop by for a visit eventually, though."

Kirra nodded, stepping inside, not caring about the frost that covered her hair.

"Can I have a cup of coffee? I'm freezing my ass off."

"Sure," replied Mariah, handing Chibi Trin to Ray and leading the way back into the lounge. Max and Emily were still there, and Kenny and Tyson had rejoined the group.

Mariah made everyone's request of drink, and then flopped down next to Ray, reclaiming her baby daughter and gently lying the infant's head on her knees, stroking her back softly to try and make her sleep.

"So Trin, isn't it about time you came back home with us?" asked Marth.

"Nope. I'm fine right here, actually."

"Mum and Dad are getting kind of suspicious..."

"We don't know you're here?" asked Ray suddenly.

"You guys don't even know about your little girl's relationship with Hot Stuff over there," mumbled Kirra, gesturing to Kai, who snuffled a bit in surprise, but quickly regained his cool demeanour.

"She's staying here."

He then stood up and walked into Ray and Mariah's room, whose door was visible from the hall. Every pair of eyes in the room watched with interest and about 2 minutes later Kai emerged, twirling something around his right index finger.

"Excuse me Ray, can I borrow these?" Kai smirked, catching the pair of handcuffs mid-twirl. (AN: I don't wanna know what Ray and Mariah use those handcuffs for... P)

"I suppose..." murmured Ray, both he and Mariah visibly embarrassed. Lee shot Ray a "What are you doing to my poor sister?" look. Trin woke up and showed half-interest in what was going on around her.

"Thank you," smirked Kai, it was the kind of smirk that made whoever it was directed at very embarrassed or very pissed off. Ray took the first option while Mariah chose the latter. Trin just sort of yawned before attempting slumber once again.

Kai continued to handcuff himself and Trinity together, with Trinity just looking on wide-eyed, not really knowing how to respond to this action. Kai eventually finished what he was doing, and sat back, satisfied. Ray opened his mouth to speak.

"Um, Kai..."

"Don't make any comment Ray, I know I'm crazy..."

"I lost the key to those ages ago."

The room was suddenly filled with an extremely tense, uncomfortable silence as this small but important piece of information sunk in. Kirra and Marth were smirking their neko-jin way and the others just looked on, except Ray and Mariah, who were still visibly embarrassed by Kai's comments.

"... No way. Please tell me your lying," said Trinity slowly. Sure she loved Kai but she didn't think ANYONE could stand being chained to him for the rest of their lives. Ray shook his head, signifying that he wasn't lying. Trinity had never known her father to lie. Lee had a rather evil looking grin on his face and was occasionally shuddering with suppressed laughter. Kenny had even momentarily looked up from his laptop and Tyson's mouth was hanging open slightly, before his lips curved into a smile, his eyes dancing with an amused brightness.

"So Trinny, what're you gonna do this time?" smirked Kirra. Trinity glared angrily at her younger sister. Ray sighed, withdrew his beyblade and held it in his open palm.

"Driger, Tiger Claw Attack..."

The Holy Being emerged from the blade and aimed a perfectly placed slash at the handcuffs. The chain linking the two actual cuffs was broken, but the rings remained on Trinity's right arm and Kai left arm. Trinity slid the metal circle as far up her arm as it would go, and tensed the muscles in her arm, her eyes glowing a soft gold. The cuff crumbled into dust. Lee's mouth dropped open in surprise, however the remainder of the group reacted to the action with very little surprise.

"I honestly don't know how you do stuff like that..." said Lee very slowly, "But it does stand to reason that you guys..." he gestured to Ray, Mariah, Trinity, Kirra and Marth "... are related. I mean, you two look alike," he continued, singling out Kirra and his younger sister. "Except..."

"Make one crack about me having no figure, and I'll rip your head off," snapped Kirra. There was a glint in her eyes suggesting she meant what she said.

Lee honestly didn't know what made his nephew and two nieces so strong, so he voiced his confusion.

"You know that legend we used to hear when we were kids, Lee?" Ray stated. Lee sniggered a bit.

"Which one?"

"You do have a point... there were quite a lot of them..." muttered Ray. Mariah snorted and said, "Quite a lot?" in a sarcastic tone.

"The one about the Golden counterpart of Driger."

Lee contemplated for a moment, trying to remember back to his childhood; it all seemed so long ago these days. Something in his brain tweaked and he suddenly remembered the legend.

"Yeah, I think so. The one about two people from our clan supposedly giving life to a deceased bit beast through their children. So I assume those two people would be you guys?" Lee asked, figuring it out for himself. Ray and Mariah nodded, knowing the fact was true due to the presence of their future children.

"So... you three. My nieces and nephew, Trinity, Kirra and Marth, whichever you prefer. Do you actually use this power you were bestowed with very often?" questioned Lee.

"Umm..." Marth started. Kirra chose to try and explain what her brother had failed to.

"We used to do it quite a lot when we were younger and not as physically strong, even though it was tiring to stay in that form. But then one day we just did it as a sort of joke at school and we almost killed one of our teachers."

"He deserved it," said Marth dismissively. "He used to pick on us because we were different."

"But anyway... when we go into that form we can control ourselves to an extent but like other bit beasts, if we see something we don't trust or don't like or aren't allied with we just attack it. Like other bit beasts, we go all battle-hungry and power-crazy. However, because of the part of us that is human, we don't need a master. However when we were training, we always considered our parents to be our masters. So basically..." Kirra gestured to Mariah and Ray, who were sitting in front of her. Trinny was still asleep on Mariah's lap.

"Basically, if we ever got a little out of hand while we were in that form, you two would have a better chance of restraining us and telling us what to do that anyone else."

"I remember when you two made us go into a beyblade once. It freaked me out," Trinity shivered a bit.

"I always thought once bit beasts were trapped inside your beyblades they were there for good," muttered Ray.

"Have you forgotten that Driger left you when he felt you were unworthy to harness his power, Ray?" asked Lee, who received a sheepish look in reply.

"We're not bonded to one person," snapped Kirra. "If we feel someone is unworthy to have our alliance we move as we see fit. There are plenty of bit beasts out there that never choose human masters and simply stay wild."

"Your Holy Beings and ours are some of the rare few that decide they want humans to harness their power," explained Marth.

"However... some are forced into alliance like the Demolitions Boys' bit beasts were. But the beasts and their individual dead partners respected each other's skills. But unlike the Holy Beings, the Demolition Boys would have never betrayed their cause and just continued doing evil. Their bit beasts were getting sick of it..." Trinity trailed off suddenly, and both Kirra and Marth flinched.

"Everyone. Stay here. Do not under any circumstances follow us," Marth snapped, contradicting his usual caring nature.

"What? What the Hell is going on?" snapped Ray.

"It approaches."

"What?" asked Tyson.

"What you saw on that day, months ago now," said Trinity.

"Well, I refuse to stand down!" snapped Lee. The rest of the group nodded in agreement, excluding Mariah, who was quietly rousing her daughter.

"There is a fine line between bravery and stupidity and you eight are flirting with it," snapped Kirra.

"Take our advice and stay here. You'll be safer in here. We're only able to heal members of our own family, so only our mother, and our father and Lee are safe. If any of the rest of you are injured, you're on your own. And remember, there ain't anything we can do about death. If you die there is no counterattack," Trinity stated.

"So now do you see why it's safer for you eight to leave this to us?"

"..." No one said anything.

"And don't worry, we'll be fine," Kirra said, although her tone wasn't all that reassuring.

"Now go into your rooms, and lock the doors and stay there. Make sure you have your Beyblades with you, because they will help you defend yourselves in the case that you are attacked."

The eight people nodded and disappeared into various parts of the house.

The three siblings stared at each other, before all three nodded to each other and dashed out the door.

The Quadroon sniffed the air, trying to pick up a trace of the 12 people it was looking for. The three neko-jin teenagers, three other neko-jin that looked barely older than the previously mentioned ones, its master's grandson, two Americans, two Japanese and a young neko-jin child. Its instructions and the faces of the aforementioned people have been burned into its mind, it was constantly fighting to free itself of its bonds and complete its objectives. Only now it was permitted the freedom to find these 12 people and kill them.

It's body had grown in size; it was now roughly equivalent in length to the blue dragon beast it had sensed months ago with one of the Japanese boys and it was easily as wide as two buses parked next to each other. And yet, it was still amazingly accurate in its attacks and surprisingly agile. Its elderly master was huffing along behind it, cursing violently. It was becoming tired of having someone give it orders.

Suddenly the Quadroon froze, its eyes locked on the three people in front of it. It recognized them immediately as the three neko-jin teenagers it had been programmed to terminate. It was about to lunge but its master told it not to. Why? The beast questioned itself. Its master had been the one who had told it to destroy them- why wasn't its master letting it live out his wishes? The Quadroon snarled angrily but conceded.

Trinity felt as though she had just swallowed an ice cube and it had slid uncomfortably into her stomach; the beast was extensively larger that the last time she had saw it, but it definitely stood to reason. It had been quiet for such a long time; this was obviously what Voltaire had achieved during that time.

"Do you like it? Do you marvel at its genius? It's beauty? It is my perfect creating, and it will be your downfall! Do you hear me Kintora? Its soul purpose is your destruction!"

The three siblings did not bother replying to this statement, they knew it was pointless because he was just trying to intimidate them.

"Not willing to speak up, eh? What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" Voltaire laughed at his own joke.

'He is very clearly insane,' commented Marth.

'And bad at jokes,' sniggered Kirra.

'It's not a good time for hilarity Kiz,' snapped Trinity.

'Just try to add light to a death-is-definitely-coming situation.'

"You know you are not a match for my Quadroon, Kintora. In fact, I think that your friends deserve to be here too..."

Trinity flinched violently.

"Marth, go back and make sure the others are safe," Trinity muttered almost silently, out of the very corner of her mouth. Marth's head jerked signifying a nod and in a flash of blinding golden light he had disappeared.

"So he is going back to check on them? Too bad, it will already be too late..."

'Just don't react... that's what he wants us to do,' Trinity thought, and Kirra took in breath sharply to signify she had heard.

"But I wouldn't want to start the party without the rest of your rebel friends... that would be quite selfish of me."

Trinity breathed out a very slight sigh of relief; this would give she and Kirra time to stockpile all the power they could muster.

"But..."

Trinity looked up to meet Voltaire's eyes.

"... They only get five minutes, maximum."

Mariah shivered and hugged her young daughter closer as whatever was out there attacked she and Ray's door repeatedly. She was in a crouched position behind her bed and Ray and Lee were either perched on the bed or almost directly in front of the door, ready to attempt to repel any attack.

A metallic grey hand suddenly burst through the door and clawed within the range it could reach. Ray's brow furrowed slightly; more youma? He was positive they had all been destroyed...

The gap in their door was forever widening and suddenly one of the youma burst through the crack and lunged at Lee. Lee was ready; he summoned Galeon who immediately jumped at its opposition and the two creatures snarled and tore at each other viciously in a dangerous match for victory.

Two more of the creatures emerged from through the large crack in the door and Ray summoned Driger and the Holy Being clawed at its enemy savagely. The other youma had immediately attempted to attack Mariah, but was blown back by the force of the shield that Galux had created around her master and her master's child. This obvious mismatch went on for some time. Galeon and Driger were bleeding silvery blood through various cuts that covered their bodies and every time the youma attacked Galux's shield it got closer to completely penetrating it. The shield shattered and Mariah screamed, throwing herself on top of her frightened and confused baby daughter to protect her. Mariah shut her eyes and shivered, waiting for pain to shoot through her and her life to end... but that moment was taking a long time to come, if it was coming at all. Mariah forced herself to open her eyes and saw that Ray had dived over her at the last moment and taken the blow for her, which gave her another reason to scream. His blood was flowing freely onto her hands and a few strangled sobs made her body shudder. She simply stared in disbelief and continued to sob, barely aware of what was going on around her. Lee noticed what had happened and cursed violently and loudly.

Mariah shivered and hugged Ray's body to hers, feeling his warmth begin to slowly ebb away. Trinity was really too young to understand why her mother was so upset and why her father wasn't moving so she did the thing any other toddler would have done: sat down next to her mother and cried.

"No... this can't happen! Please don't die Ray! You can't leave me by myself..." Mariah's tears were soaking the material of Ray's shirt. The youma that had been attempting to attack and kill she and Trin had been momentarily stunned by Ray diving in front of them to protect them but was now rearing up for another attack. Mariah closed her eyes and prepared for the worst, bringing Trinny in closer to her... at least they would be together... But her ears caught a foreign voice among that chaos shout out what sounded like a definite strong phrase or command. The youma screamed their horrible, screeching call before disappearing into the golden flames that had just surrounded them. Marth suddenly dashed into view and hacked down the rest of the door with his own hands with ease. When he entered the room, he panted heavily but stayed upright, surveying the scene. He noticed his terrified mother crouched behind the bed in the centre of the room with his mortally wounded father and swore continuously for about 15 seconds before quickly regaining his composure and asking his mother hurriedly whether his father was still alive. Mariah nodded; she could feel his very weak heartbeat against her hand. Marth closed his eyes for about 5 seconds and directed his open palm towards his father, before muttering something and suddenly opening his eyes again. A golden coloured ball of some sort of energy shot from his outstretched palm and surrounded his father momentarily, before it disappeared into a few sparks. Baby Trin flinched and immediately stopped crying, sitting rigid for just a moment before she sniffled again and looked inquiringly up at her parents.

Mariah was still shivering violently, but she suddenly felt Ray take a few deep breaths of oxygen and shift slightly in her embrace. He then mumbled something incoherent into her chest and his eyes snapped open and he looked around wildly.

"What the...? What happened?" he questioned, looking in all directions. Mariah began to cry again, this time in complete and utter relief, and hugged Ray tightly. Ray looked slightly confused but accepted her embrace and gently stroked her hair, trying to calm her. Trin tugged pointedly on the end of her father's ponytail and he smiled and used his left arm to hug her tightly too. Lee just looked on contentedly, standing next to Marth.

As much as Marth was enjoying watching his parents and his younger older sister's happy reunion, he knew he had a time limit to comply with, so he coughed pointedly to catch their attention and ran out into the ransacked living room, where the other four people were waiting. Max and Emily looked tense, gripping each other's hands tightly due to nerves, and Tyson and Kenny just looked confused as to what was going on.

"It didn't try and come after us. You four are obviously their main targets," Emily whispered quietly.

"Why us!" Mariah snapped suddenly.

"It isn't random choice you know. You two were chosen because of the close bond you shared when you were my age and because of qualities such as bravery, power, honour, love, compassion, and stuff like that. The other bit beasts from our village choose the two they find most deserving of being the parents of the Kintora and know that those two people will raise the child and or children with all the aforementioned qualities. After you and Dad found out what we are back in our timeline, they didn't wish to put the burden on any more children you may have had after me so you just stopped having children." Marth tried to explain it hastily.

Mariah nodded very slowly.

"So you're saying... that if this crazy scheme works and Trinnie and the soon to be born Kirra and the not yet conceived you grow up in times of peace and don't have to use the powers that you had to use often, Ray and me could have more children?"

"You could have had more children in my time too, but you just chose not to because like I said, it'd just be one more kid to put the burden on. It's really your choice not mine. It wouldn't affect us in any way so if that's what you want that's what you do," said Marth, shrugging it off. "But now we have to leave."

The seven grown up people nodded and Trinny simply yawned and leaned her head against Ray's chest, trying to sleep. Marth summoned his bit beast and commanded everyone to put his or her hand onto its body somewhere. Ray recognised this procedure; it was what Trinity had used to help he and Mariah escape the dungeons of the Demolition Boys base when Mariah had been in labour... that seemed so long ago now...

The nine people and baby crowded around the bit beast, Marth shouted, "Teleportation!" and the small group was gone in a flash of light.

"It's been seven minutes! They are trying my patience, girl," Voltaire snarled at Kirra. Kirra smirked and thought of one of her usual comments to cover up her worry.

"But just think about it, Voltaire. When my brother gets back, you'll have a better fight on your hands and you'll be able to kill all 9 other birds with one stone in the unlikely occurrence that we lose to you."

Voltaire snorted but knew she was right. He would only give them one more minute... but they didn't need that extra minute because suddenly the rest of the rebels were standing there in front of his with determined looked on their faces.

"Ah, so you're back, are you? Too bad the youma didn't kill you; they were useless to me. But now this..." he gestured to the Quadroon. "This is the perfect creation. It is perfectly balanced with extreme power in all fields like attack and defence and agility."

"We're like that to, ya know," Marth smirked as he rejoined his two older sisters.

"You're not nearly its equal!" snapped Voltaire. "You are merely humans!"

"We may be humans, but we're abnormal humans, are we not?" questioned Trinity.

"It is about time that we got down to business, isn't it?" questioned Kirra.

"Give it your best shot!" snapped Voltaire, and, as if on cue, Marth jumped and lunged at the Quadroon. He threw a volley of some sort of glowing light at the Quadroon, but it simply swatted it away with its claw and then did the same with Marth. Marth froze for a moment, as if someone had hit a pause button, before slowly descending back to earth and landing heavily on the ground. He forced himself up onto his knees and coughed violently into his palm, and looked at his hand to see it was covered in the blood he had just coughed up. His eyes widened in an emotion somewhere between surprise and horror.

Kirra felt it was her turn so she jumped at the Creature and just hovered in front of its face for a second. It made a grab for her with its clawed hands but in a flash of light Kirra had disappeared and reappeared behind the Quadroon and given it a sharp kick to its head. It flinched, but spun around quickly and grabbed her around the waist and tossed her away like a rag doll. She was flung over the horizon and behind a few abandoned buildings, and the others looked on, terrified that the strongest people they knew could be so easily dismissed by one entity. Within a second, Kirra had returned, but she had many bruises and was putting pressure on a cut near her shoulder to try and suppress the bleeding.

Trinity gritted her teeth and jumped up at the beast in front of her, firing off a volley of blasts at Quadroon. It simply blinked at the blasts and lunged for her. Trinity darted out of the way at the last minute... she could feel people watching her... her brother and sister... her parents... Kai...

She felt its claws dig through her skin as it grabbed her and flung her down onto the ground. It was lucky that the surface below was sandy and she thanked God that it was. Voltaire appeared momentarily into her line of vision and smirked.

"You first."

He then stepped out of her field of view and the Quadroon charged up a harsh whirlwind attack, much like the one that had caused her father's injuries all those years ago… she simply shut her eyes and prepared for death to take her... she could hear the others shouts and yells but she didn't care...

The Quadroon released the attack and Trinity waited for the pain...

But it never came...

Because Kai had dived on her to protect her. She screamed as she watches injuries spread over his body and his crimson red blood spilled onto her tanned skin. The attack finished and she sat up and grabbed Kai into her embrace, afraid to let him go.

"NO!" she screamed and immediately, tears started flowing unchecked, down her face. She suddenly felt a hand on her cheek, and she looked up to see Kai, who wasn't quite dead yet but looked not to far away from it.

"Just know... that I'll always love you... no matter what..." he whispered and she nodded, and he breathed out his last breath, satisfied.

"No! Oh God, please... not again, I can't lose you again! Please, bring him back!" she screamed, but whoever she was talking to obviously didn't care.

Grief then overcame her and she sobbed openly into his chest for a while... his heartbeat was there but she could barely feel it... it wouldn't take long. Her parents, friends and the younger version of herself simply watched on. The other Bladebreakers looked grief stricken, Mariah and Emily were crying softly, and her siblings simply looked on, apparently unaware of what to say, just simply watching over their older sister. Eventually looked up at the creature that had caused her loved one's near demise, but she didn't look sad. In fact, her face was a mask of complete and utter despite. She stood up, and walked over to her brother and sister. She would bring Kai back. She knew she could. She would avenge him, even if it took every last ounce of strength in her body.

"I know we haven't done this for a long time, but it is time to use our powers to the fullest potential."

Woot. OO That was long. But yeah, next chap is the last one.


	16. The Final Installment

Last chapter! Don't own Beyblade!

FUTURE HOPE

Last time: Voltaire showed up and basically gave our dear siblings a bit of a challenge. And after Kai managed to get himself gravely injured, Trinity decided to take this challenge up! Will they prevail or will they fall? Read on...

Kirra's eyes widened at her sister's last comment.

"You've gotta be joking, Trin. We're already too weak..."

"Does it really look like I care?" Trinity snapped at her younger sister. "Does it really look like I care if I dare to put my life on the line for our cause?"

"Trin, there's a very thin line between bravery and stupidity, you know. Kai wouldn't have wanted you to go and charge that thing after he sacrificed himself to save you..." Marth started, but Kirra finished for him.

"Yeah, he would want you to pack your bags and get the Hell away from that thing right now!" Kirra snapped at her older sister. Trinity suddenly felt uncontrollable anger towards her siblings. She knew she shouldn't but how was she supposed to just sit there and watch Kai expire?

"Listen! I don't give a flying fuck about what you two do, but I'm gonna fight that stupid, fat thing and kill it's owner..." she gave a golden-eyed death glare to Voltaire, who simply smirked at her hatred toward him.

"... Because I'm not willing to sit here and just watch Kai die... just for the sake of saving me... I wasn't worth it..." Trinity finished, before she felt moisture on her cheeks and realized she was crying. Marth simply stood there, watching his older sister with emotionless eyes, but Kirra was angry. Trinity knew this but she chose to ignore the fact until Kirra decided to start yelling at her. About five seconds afterwards, Kirra decided it was time to do so.

"Trinity, if we charge that thing, it'll just be three more to add to the death toll! And I don't think that Kai will be expecting you to join him, when he's going to wherever he's gonna end up. He was my friend too, but you've got to think laterally here."

Trinity glared at her younger sister and brother and stood up, unwillingly leaving Kai's body on the ground and standing up.

"Well, I'm going to do it, regardless."

Trinity then turned her back on her siblings, parents and friends and started walking towards the Quadroon and Voltaire, slowly. They had backed away and were now about two hundred meters away from her current position. She was walking there slowly, taking her sweet time so she could actually figure out how the Hell she was going to beat this thing alone.

Kirra stood sideways with her arms crossed, so that one side of her face was towards her sister and the Quadroon, and one was directed towards her family and friends, in case of any surprise attacks.

Marth was still looking at Trinity, as if wanting to help but not being able to bring himself to do so.

Kirralee snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Stupid girl... blinded by emotion... well it's her fault that she's going to get beaten up..."

Marth turned to his younger older sister momentarily, as if he was going to say something to defend Trinity's decision, but then decided against it.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang was watching. Baby Trinity sat perfectly still, gripping onto her mother's shirt to keep her balance. Ray could tell Mariah was angry; she was glaring at her 'children' (AN: Well, to get very technical, they're aren't exactly spot-on hers, are they?) And shivering slightly, although it was hard to tell if this was out of coldness, fear or the anger. But the answer to this question became blaringly obvious when she shoved Baby Trinity into his arms and strode forward towards the two remaining teenagers that were closest to their little group. Kirra noticed this and flicked her fingers towards her mother, signaling for her to move further back, but she didn't stop her journey towards them. Mariah was sick and tired of this... sick of her eldest daughter's courage-cum-stupidity, sick of her second daughter's vanity and anger, sick of her son's passiveness, peacefulness and shyness...

"Look, why in God's name are you backing down now?" she snapped, catching the two neko-jin teens' attentions.

"You three have always stuck together, from what I've seen of you. So why do you fall apart now, when you need each other most? You need to help your sister; even though she's doing a stupid thing and she knows it..." Mariah said loudly, and Trinity stopped her long trek towards the Quadroon and Voltaire at the sound of her name and focused her attention on her mother.

"But you three need to stay together to reach your fullest potential. So please help your sister. I really don't want to see my daughter's future die..." Mariah finished and looked back at Ray and Trin. Kirra looked like she didn't really understand- how was she supposed to? She wasn't a mother and had no plans whatsoever to become one. But Marth seemed to get the deeper meaning of his mother's little speech and nodded very slowly.

The almost 16 year old stepped forward, closed his eyes momentarily, and was almost instantly surrounded by a golden aura. When he opened his eyes again, they were the bright, liquid-like golden colour that everyone was now getting used to seeing. His jumper had almost been ripped to shreds by this feat, but he didn't appear to notice yet. He then moved his head so he would have been looking at Kai, if he actually had visible pupils at that point, and glared at the slate-haired person on the ground, who was immediately jerked into the air, as if being yanked upwards by invisible strings by his limbs. Marth then flicked his head to the left slightly and Kai flew over towards his father and mother at top speed and landed neatly at their feet.

Marth then removed his Mandarin-style jacket and tossed in that general direction, also.

"Try and reduce the blood flow with this," he said, although it sounded more like a deep growl. Mariah nodded, handed Trinity back to Ray and kneeled beside Kai and wrapped the jumper around the deepest wounds. Sure Mariah and Kai weren't on the friendliest terms, but she didn't want him to die.

Marth nodded, very slowly, before closing his eyes and disappearing in a flash of light. Tyson blinked and looked around from right to left, confused by the sudden move.

"Where'd he go?" Tyson asked, and Ray and Max pointed towards where Trinity had been standing and Tyson looked up to realize that Marth was now standing directly parallel to Trinity.

Kirralee had frowned slightly, before sighing, and clenching her fists tightly. The golden aura surrounded her also and baby Trin sat rigid against her father's chest. Ray gently tried to shake her but she wouldn't move. Ray paled, she was seemingly frozen, staring out towards the Quadroon.

"Don't worry about her. Once our Trinity does the same as myself and Marth..." Kirra stated, and Ray's focus snapped away from his two-year-old daughter, "... she should be all right."

Kirra then sprinted the 150 meters she needed to sprint to reach her brother and sister, and was in there in about 4 seconds. The three of them stood about 25 meters away from Quadroon and about 35 from Voltaire.

Trinity followed suit with her brother and sister and shut her eyes momentarily, allowing herself to be partly taken over by her alter ego, if you could really call it that. Baby Trinity had suddenly snapped out her paralysis-like state and started squirming against Ray's restraint against her, desperately trying to get towards the source of the power she could feel that was so like her own. Mariah walked over and grabbed her roughly from Ray's embrace, which was basically the only way she could do it because she didn't fancy her toddler going on a killing rampage very much.

"Oh, no. You, missy, are staying right here," she snapped at her daughter. Trin didn't appear to care, however, because she just continued to struggle.

Meanwhile, Our three siblings were standing in front of the Quadroon, smiling up at it confidently and with a touch of arrogance.

"Shall we begin?" questioned Marth.

"I do believe we should," answered Kirra.

"Prepare for defeat, Voltaire," stated Trinity.

"Take your best shot!" the old man yelled back at them. All three of them smirked in accordance with each other and all three spoke at once.

"We will."

The three siblings stuck their arms out in front of them, their hands very slightly touching each other, and muttered some form of incantation at the very lowest tones their voices could muster. All three of them then opened their eyes, and three golden flashes of light emerged from their extended palms. Their bodies were blown back several meters by this feat and Mariah screamed out loud in pure shock. The three large masses of light them seemed to combine, and in one single flash of blinding light, the bit beast known as Kintora stood in front of them.

He, she, it... was standing the full 200 meters away from them, but even from that distance they could see it perfectly clearly. It was roughly how big they remembered Robert's bit beast, Grypholyon (sp?) to be, if not larger. It didn't look terribly strong, in fact, it looked rather fragile, but like the humans it had come from, looks could be deceiving. It was white in colour, with rich golden stripes and armor plates on its legs, and it had very large green eyes.

The small group of people that stood the short distance away from it looked completely terrified, but whether it was terror towards the seemingly dead bodies of their friends/children or the actually incarnation of Kintora itself was unknown.

"Did you not expect this?" Marth flat, emotionless voice erupted through the silence and they looked down at the lifeless form in front of them and realized his lips were moving. They then looked up at the Kintora and its gaze was focused on the small group entirely.

"No matter how much they knew... they still would not have expected this..." Kirralee murmured emotionlessly.

"Forget about them… we must protect them but... we must also take care of the matter at hand..." Trinity muttered, as if she was short of breath. All three sibling's eyes had turned a stark, pearly white colour. It was creepy but it stood to reason...

Kintora then turned its focus from the group of people behind it and trotted idly forward towards its opposition.

Both bit beasts stood perfectly still, eying each other down, as if daring the other to make the first move. Finally the Quadroon lost its nerve and lunged forward towards Kintora, who simply sidestepped to avoid its predictable and desperate attack.

Meanwhile, Kenny had got his laptop out and was asking Dizzi to graph the two bit beasts' powers. Dizzi scanned Kintora and blew up. (AN: Die, Dizzi, Die.)

None of the others had noticed, however, because Quadroon was desperately attacking Kintora, who was dodging every single swipe its opposition aimed at it. The Quadroon paused for just a microsecond to recover from its vicious attacks, but it was the only opening Kintora needed because in that microsecond it had thrown its clawed paw forward and left a huge gash down the Quadroon's armor plated chest. It took a few seconds for the Quadroon's sensory system to register the pain, before in winced and bent over, holding it's chest with it's large and clumsy looking talon.

Kintora's paw was still outstretched, so Quadroon to advantage of that and grabbed it's paw and threw it into a nearby large tree. The Kintora sat, momentarily paralyzed by the impact of the blow, before a fiery golden aura surrounded it and it sprang back onto all fours. It then unthinkingly lunged at Quadroon, and the two bit beasts started a ferocious battle for power over the other. The silvery blood of bit beasts and both animal's fur and plates of armor flew in every direction. Finally, Quadroon managed to get the upper hand, knocking Kintora to the ground and slashing at it angrily with its clawed front legs. Kintora was knocked to the ground and started convulsing due to loss of blood.

It wasn't looking good. The small group of people was shivering, wondering what would become of them if Kintora lost. And it was leaning in that direction currently.

Suddenly, the three siblings' voices shouted out, loud but still without emotion.

"Mystellara."

"Mysticala."

"Mysticisia."

Purple, red and dark green beams of colourful light shot from the bit chips of the three siblings beyblades, and the three Driger/Galux crossbreed bit beasts emerged and jumped to the aid of their master/s. Everyone knew there was no chance they could win, but they would give time to their master/s to rejuvenate stamina.

Quadroon flicked its ears, like the smaller cat bit beasts were irritating flies that it desperately wanted to squish out of existence. Mysticisia pinned it's ears to the top of it's head and hissed angrily at it's opponent, trying to serve as a distraction as the two older of its litter attacked it from behind. Quadroon simply grabbed the smaller male bit beast, and swatted away the attacks of the two female bit beasts behind it, before grabbing them as well and flinging all three away like dolls. The three bit beasts lost their power and returned to their beyblades to recuperate.

Kintora knew it still hadn't gathered enough strength to fight Quadroon... but it knew what to do.

Trinity croaked slightly from the lack of moisture in her soulless body and then spoke softly.

"The four Holy Beings."

Dranzer, Driger, Draciel and Dragoon emerged from their respective owner's beyblades and dashed towards the battle scene. Dranzer arrived first, due to the advantage of flight. It then glowed with heat energy and charged power for what was obviously its Fire Arrow attack. Driger arrived next, being the faster of the remaining Holy Beings, and charged energy for the Tiger Claw. Dragoon arrived next and brewed a small tornado between its claws. Draciel arrived last and charged up for its whirlpool attack. (AN: Draciel attacks with a whirlpool in the third series or what looked like a whirlpool to me. I don't know the official name of the attack.)

But instead of unleashing the attacks directed towards the Quadroon, they aimed them just above its head and the three beams of energy formed a sort of bond against the Quadroon. It hissed angrily at its bonds, but could do nothing. The Kintora then opened its eyes jadedly. It was completely void of energy, but it knew this was its last chance.

"Eternal Sleep..." whispered the three siblings' bodies together, and the Quadroon was engulfed by golden flames. It cried out angrily, trying to rid itself of the burning attack that had been inflicted on it, but to no effect. It finally gave into its pain and was engulfed by the flames and disintegrated.

Kintora collapsed onto its stomach tiredly, but suddenly four beams of light appeared from the spot where Quadroon had stood. From those four beams of light emerged the Demolition Boys' bit beasts. Wolborg stepped forward and eyed its defeater.

"Thank you... I have only been beaten in such a manner once before..." muttered Wolborg, who turned around to Dragoon, who simply shut its jaws and blinked serenely.

"But our deepest gratitude goes out to you for freeing us from that state. We must return to our masters now..." the beast's voice suddenly became sad.

"They will be expecting us."

The four bit beasts then disappeared in a sparkling flash of light.

Kintora wrenched itself shakily to its feet, and stumbled over to the small group of people. It stopped directly in front of Kai, and its parents, and one third of itself at a younger age.

"I promised I would heal you..." murmured Trinity's mouth, and a golden light erupted from the beast, and surrounded Kai. His wounds were suddenly wiped off, as if some sort of sponge had been rubbing the scars off his skin. The slate-haired teen then groaned deeply and forced himself to sit up. His mahogany eyes shot open and he looked around wildly before noticing the glowing golden creature in front of him. (AN: There guys, HE DIDN'T DIE.)

"Trinity..." he muttered, before reaching out to touch the beast in front of him like a small child exploring previously unknown territories.

Kintora blinked at Kai's touch and forced itself into what seemed to be a low and straining bow, before it began glowing so brightly that the small group of people surrounding it had to shield their faces.

The figure split back into three entities and life returned to the three Kon children's bodies. All three sat up, groaning from the aches and injuries they sustained in the battle with Quadroon. Trinity shivered as she mustered the strength to get to her feet, but she then realized persons unknown had offered a hand. She looked up into the bright glare of the winter sun and Kai was standing there, ready to pull her to her feet, much like that morning, and to keep her on her feet, like so many times before. She smiled jadedly and let him pull her to her feet and into an embrace. The two toughest people any of the other Bladebreakers, the two White Tigers, one All-Star and the two remaining siblings were shivering from pure relief and holding each other close, considering the proximity of death that had been, but no longer existed. Tyson, nor many of the other people, seemed interested in what was happening between Kai and Trinity (or maybe they just thought they needed some time alone after what had nearly occurred) so they began looking everywhere for something unknown.

"What happened to Voltaire?" questioned Tyson. Kirra shrugged and once again made an attempt to get to her feet, this time finally succeeding and also helping her brother up.

"He'll be long gone by now. But I don't think he'll try anything like that again, not in the near future at least," muttered Marth.

"Which means we won't have to come back here much anymore, if not at all."

These comments made Kai lose interest in Trinity, much to her disgust, and spin around to try and catch more of the conversation.

"It's true. Our job was to protect you and make sure you didn't get it as bad as our parents or we did, so there's really no point in us coming back here anymore."

Trinity sighed; she knew this day would come eventually.

Kai turned back to her, and looked like he was about to say something, but Ray coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Let's not think about that right now. Let's go back to the house... well, what's left of it, and celebrate a bit."

Everyone agreed that they definitely deserved this time for recreation.

Ray raised his glass of his water, which was all they had left after the youma had attacked their house earlier, and pulled Mariah closer to him. She giggled a bit and Ray sniggered a bit and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Lee gave the pair a look, something resembling this: ¬¬ and the rest of the group, minus Lee himself, and Kai and Trinity, who were just string at each other, oblivious to the world around them. Once Ray had stopped laughing, he re-raised the glass and ran his spare hand over the bulge in Mariah's stomach. Baby Trin yawned from on her mother's lap and shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position, but found it impossible to sleep anyway due to the level of noise the adults were making.

"I propose a toast. To Trinity, Kirralee and Martheo, who saved our asses in their spare time."

Everyone nodded and raised their glasses.

Tyson then raised his glass again, and everyone stared at him strangely.

"And to us, because we rule."

Max smiled and gripped Emily's hand more tightly.

"Can't contradict that," Emily smirked.

Kai and Trinity were sitting across from each other, and the far ends of the couches. Kai's eyes flickered towards the hallway and Trinity got the message. Both of them got up and headed in that general direction. Mariah was the only one who noticed the two people moving away from the festivities, but she ignored the fact.

When the two people reached the privacy of the hallway, Kai wrapped his arms tightly around Trinity and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, while Trinity ran through the darker blue back of his hair. When the pair broke off, Kai smirked and pulled away very slightly, just so he and Trinity could look each other directly in the eye.

"I've been thinking..."

"Mm-hmm?" Trinity signified that she'd heard him.

"And I want to go back to your timeline with you."

Trinity's golden eyes widened and she pulled away slightly.

"I don't know if it's possible..." she started, but Kai silenced her.

"I'm dead in your timeline, aren't I?"

"I can see your tombstone from my bedroom, yes."

Kai shivered a bit, but continued.

"So it stands to reason that I can go to the future with you," he smiled. Trinity smirked back and kissed his cheek.

"I think we could bend the rules a little more than we already have..."

Kai's lips curved upwards into a very slight smile, and wrapped his left arm around Trinity's waist and started dragging her back to the lounge room. She giggled a bit, which Kai recognized as almost identical to the one he heard Mariah emit just before the moment they had left the room.

"Why do we have to go back now, Kai?"

"I'm not going to tell all my friends I'm leaving them alone."

The rest of the group understood why Kai was leaving, so after the celebrations had ended, they all went outside to see him, Trinity, Kirra and Marth off.

Marth smiled and stepped forward. He nodded to Max and Emily, who were standing out of the way and just generally enjoying each other's company, smiled at Tyson and Lee who smiled back who smiled back, and then faced his parents.

"All that time ago, after we saved you from Bryan, I told you to take care of each other. Make sure you keep catering to my wish."

Marth smiled at the small group one last time, before rushing out of site. A bright flash of light was emitted from over in the direction in which Marth ran, and he was gone.

Kirra's mouth twitched into a small smile and she blinked serenely at the small group of people in front of her.

"I'm going to miss you all dearly. I hope one day we will see each other again. In fact, I'm sure we will. You taught me a lot, you know..." she stopped momentarily, trying to find the right words, but found she couldn't.

Eventually, she just gave everyone a small finger wave and dashed in the direction Marth had gone, and in a repetition of events, was also gone.

Trinity smirked and grabbed Kai's arm.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he comes to visit you guys once in a while."

Kai smirked.

"She'll have to drag me kicking and screaming."

But by the tone of his voice, they all knew he was lying.

The two lovers nodded to their comrades, and dashed over the hill.

And in three bright flashes of light, four of their dearest friends, who they had shared so many bad and good occasions with, had left this time.

Kitty: Awww...

Marth:

Kitty: Don't leave yet! There's still the epilogue!

FUTURE HOPE: THE ALMIGHTY EPILOGUE

Trinity wandered through the permanently shining corridors of her home, wondering if the glare from her spotless white surroundings could cause permanent deterioration to your eyesight. It was barely a week after she and her brother and sister had defeated Quadroon, in their alternate forms, or, more accurately, their souls' alternate forms, and saved their past from being ruined by warfare. She supposed her parents; her siblings, and herself, from that timeline at least, would never experience the same thing that she and her family had endured. They would be lucky enough to grow up in times of peace and probably never have to utilize their powers.

She had no idea where Kai was, or her sister and brother, or her parents, or anyone else for that matter.

Except for Emily.

And she knew she was headed towards the aforementioned woman. She also knew why. She and Emily kept the secret together, because Trinity never felt it was the right time to break the news to the rest of her family and friends.

She sighed jadedly as she climbed the stairs to the Medical Wing of their house-cum-base, and eventually entered the room which was probably more spotless and white that the rest of the building. Emily liked to be efficient, and she usually had to be, seeing that her patience regularly came in with severe injuries, so she didn't need a lack of cleanliness to become a hindrance.

Emily's electric blue eyes shot up from whatever paperwork she'd been tackling, and she smiled at Trinity, who smiled weakly back. Emily led the auburn-haired teen into the more secluded of the consultation rooms.

Once the two people had taken their seats, Emily smiled at Trinity and clasped her hands in a doctor-esque way. Trinity began fidgeting and tracing circles on the ground with the very tips of her toes.

"How are you?" Emily questioned, but it sounded more like a statement than a question. Trinity shrugged.

"I don't know and I don't care."

Emily frowned momentarily.

"Well why are you here?"

Trinity sighed and explained her suspicion, or more appropriately, fear, to Emily. After Trinity had finished pouring her heart out to the orange-haired woman, she began biting her lip, as though afraid that a giant blade would come hurtling across the room and swiftly decapitate her. Emily blinked, staring at Trinity from across the top of her intertwined fingers.

"Well, I'd better check anyway..."

Once Emily had finished prodding at her stomach, Trinity looked at her inquisitively.

"Yes... sure as Hell there's something there. The only question now is: what exactly do you plan to do about it?"

"I don't know..." Trinity trailed off. She hadn't really considered this ever happening.

"You can always get rid of them..."

Trinity felt what little colour that was left in her face fade.

"Did I detect a plural structure in that sentence?" she snapped. Emily nodded and blush returned to Trinity's cheeks, although she was sure the rest of her face was still pure white. She probably looked like a Sno-Cone with strawberry flavoring.

"Too many lives have already been lost due to my own choices... this would just add to the toll." She spoke very slowly, clearly afraid. Emily nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad you made that choice..."

Emily suddenly seemed unfocused and faraway.

"It's a wise choice... if I'd thought it through more than once..."

"Huh?" Trinity was confused by Emily's sudden distracted nature. Emily shook her head violently to clear her thoughts but still did not look back at Trinity.

"Ask your mother... she'd understand," Emily blinked serenely and turned her face back to Trinity and looked her directly into her eyes and grinning in a somewhat childish way.

"She made the right choice, too."

Trinity was still confused, but let it go. Emily once again took a serious tone to the situation.

"I suggest you at least tell Kai. Assuming this is his handiwork, of course."

"Who else?" Trinity snapped. It was a statement, not a question, really, and Emily knew this.

"I was only kidding. But I wasn't kidding about telling Kai. He, at least, should be the one to find out before anything else can be decided."

"But he hates kids."

"I don't believe that for one microsecond. As grumpy as he may be, you've got to remember that he was the one that was best at taking care of you when you were young and your parents were busy. You wouldn't have had it any other way, otherwise you began crying and didn't stop until he entered the room you were in."

Trinity nodded and sighed.

"I suppose I'd better get to it then, while I still have courage to spare. Thanks for your help."

"Good luck. You'll be needing it," was Emily's response to the last statement.

Trinity found the strength to make a forced, almost unnoticeable grin grace the corners of her lips, and left the room.

Kai smiled. Mainly because no one was in the room to provide evidence that he'd done so. Sunlight streamed through the window into Trinity's bedroom, onto her bed, which he was currently lying on. Ever since he had been able to travel forward to Trinity's timeline, his life felt completely and blissfully whole.

Sure he missed his friends, but technically they were all still there. They were the same people, but not the same people. All of them still looked practically the same, except slightly more aged. But all he was really concerned about at this point in time was looking after Trinity.

'Must be my paternal instincts stirring,' he thought sarcastically to himself.

He suddenly heard the door click open, revealing Trinity, standing in the doorway. She looked a trifle pale and shocked, but he smiled at her in what he hoped was in a reassuring manor as he came over to the bed and flopped down onto it.

He gently rubbed her back to try and comfort her, but she seemed completely unresponsive. He blinked once, very slowly, and kissed her hurriedly, once, in question. She looked up to meet his eyes and sighed.

"Kai, there's something I've gotta tell you..."

(Approximately 2 and a half years later)

"And do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" droned the priest.

"I do," replied the man standing at the front of the church.

Chibi Trin, who was no longer the Chibi of her family, yawned in a manor that suggested she'd rather be dead than listen to some old dude raving on about eternal cherishment of each other's souls. Meanwhile, the almost two-year-old Kirralee had tried to make her gallant escape by crawling under the pews of the church and out the back door, but had been recaptured by her father before she'd managed to get too far. The two-week-old baby Marth yawned without opening his eyes, and his dummy dropped onto the pew the children were sitting on. Kirra dusted it off, slid off the pew and ran to the back of the church to wash it in the Holy Water, returned and placed it back in her little brother's mouth, and he then returned to sucking on his pacifier contentedly. Mariah yawned, taking the same strain of thought as her five-year-old daughter and murmured softly, but with a slight trace of boredom, to the infant rested against her chest, trying to prevent him from being stirred. Ray was keeping a very close eye on his two older children, who seemed to continually be plotting escape.

It had taken Max almost 2 years to gather the courage to propose to Emily, and when they'd eventually organized the occasion, it had been designed to be a small affair, with only family and close friends, namely the Bladebreakers, White Tigers and All-Starz. No bridesmaids, because Mariah had been a little too preoccupied with her two girl children and the quickly approaching event of the birth of her son. Max, however, had chosen Tyson as best man. The priest was still raving on, and seemed like he'd like he'd be doing so for another while, which was a good thing.

Because currently, Tyson was making a gesture to Ray with his left ring finger. Ray stared at his friend for a moment before realizing what he was trying to say and placing his palm to his forehead. He leaned over to his wife and tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. Mariah's head jerked around so she faced Ray and he whispered Tyson's plight to her. Mariah stared down at her own fingers: two rings on her right ring finger, one golden topaz and one emerald, both left to her by her mother, and on her left finger, her mother's engagement ring which was small but shiny, and her own engagement ring which she wasn't about to give up because the diamond set in it probably could have choked a horse.

She shook her head vigorously, and Ray sighed and leaned forward to converse with the other White Tigers. Kevin smirked and produced one ring, which Ray also smirked at. One down, one to go.

A while later, and they still hadn't found a female ring. Ray looked stressed and so did Tyson, but Kirra tugged on her father's shirt and submitted one of the kiddy-rings that adorned her fingers. He grinned at her and gave the thumbs-up to Tyson, who looked hugely relieved.

Tyson whispered something to Max, which looked suspiciously like "Back in a tick," and dashed to the back of the church and Ray offered the rings. Tyson sweatdropped but took them anyway, in the style of an utterly desperate man.

The priest stopped yakking and asked Tyson for the rings. He produced them, and the priest's eyes widened.

Once the rings had been exchanged (one shaped as a skull and crossbones and one ridiculously large, plastic and pink) Emily and Max walked back down the aisle and everyone followed them out.

"Hopefully that will be our last crisis for a while..." Ray muttered.

These people do not know what their futures hold for them, only time can tell which way the odds will turn- for them or against them. But, looking at all that has happened and all that is still to come, you can be assured that all hardships, challenges, happy times and victories will be taken together.

Done! The sequel, Present Hope, is now up.


End file.
